Follow the Sound of My Heart
by Kisekilotus
Summary: What started out as just a friendship soon blossoms into much more. But fragile hearts and malicious plans may end both relationships and innocent lives. Is it really true that true love conquers all, or does even it succumb to evil's wrath? ShikaSaku
1. Until We Meet Again

**Okay so this is my first Naruto fanfic. I absolutely love Naruto and many of my favorite pairings deal with Sakura. This ShikaSaku is just one of them. For most of my stories, Sakura is more than likely going to have a very close friendship with Team 7 and Shikamaru, a brother-sister relationship with Kiba and possibly Genma, and be best friends with TenTen. Of course that's if I don't change my mind. But any way, on with the show!!!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I'd be stinkin' rich!**

* * *

**_FlashBack_**

Sakura sat along the riverbank, absently trailing her feet in the water. She was just waiting for him to show up. It would only be a matter of time and she knew it. Her heart was pounding through her chest, and she knew that soon the fact that she was still sitting here waiting on him would drive her completely insane. Despite her desperation to see him, she didn't feel like she was ready. She didn't feel like she was ready to let him go. She wanted to turn back. She wanted to turn back and run, so that way, maybe he wouldn't leave. Just as she'd made up her mind, she sensed his presence behind her. Her breath quaked with anticipation. She knew that at this meeting, she'd reveal to him her true feelings. This would be it; before he left, she'd finally tell him how she felt. She stood up and spun around quickly before she lost her nerve to say the words, but it happened anyway once she laid eyes on him. He was already prepared to leave for his mission and wore his black ANBU uniform. It fit tight against his figure and she could see every rippling muscle in his body-or so she thought. Just looking at him standing there made her want to pounce on him, kiss him, and beg him for just one night before he left.

"So, this is it," Shikamaru said as he stood in front of Sakura. '

"Yeah." she walked forward and gave him a tight embrace. '

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Well, if there's anything that needs to be said before I leave. Now might be a good time."

"Yeah… well, I…..it's just…..um… please be careful Shika" she hung her head down in defeat. She couldn't do it.

Shikamaru looked almost pained. "Yeah……I will. So,…is, um,…. is that… all?"

"Uh, yeah. U-unless…**you**.. had anything to say?'' Sakura replied hopefully.

"No, no nothing at all. Just be safe while I'm gone." Shikamaru told her looking down at the river.

"Ok. Yeah I will. Goodbye Shika." Sakura hugged him one last time before Shikamaru left on his mission for Lord knows how long.

It was dark out, and the moon hung high in the sky. Seven months had passed since Shikamaru and Sakura bid farewell and she was still at that same bank he'd left her at. That same look of sorrow in her eyes. Those same unsaid words still caught in her throat. As he watched her quietly from atop a tree, it pained Shikamaru to see the pain and sorrow that she was going through, even if he wasn't sure whether or not it had anything to do with him.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

Sakura thought to herself. ' 

"Sakura," She gasped at the sound of it. So familiar, so gentle.

'It can't be him it just can't be. He's gone, and when he returns, it won' t be to me at all, it'll be to Ino.'

"Whatsamatta Pinkie? All these months apart and you've forgotten my voice? What a drag. Here I was hoping you'd be excited upon my return." Shikamaru drawled truly upset by Sakura's reaction- or lack of one that is.

It was him! Her chest swelled with the excitement of seeing his face again, of feeling his touch. Before her brain stopped her, she jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He slipped his arms free and wound one around her back, and began caressing her salmon hair, where he buried his face and let the tears flow freely. And so did she. Her heart was so overjoyed at seeing him that she just couldn't contain herself.

"Oh Shikamaru. I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you Sakura. So much." They stayed like that-in each other's arms- for many long, precious moments. Finally, Shikamaru broke the silence and said, "Can we…uh…well go back to your place."

"Huh?"

"No, I mean just to catch up you know. I kinda need to talk to you nothing that important but... So, um, whaddya say? Yes or No? Either way you answer, I **need **to be with you Sakura." Shikamaru suddenly regretted saying that last part. He didn't want it to seem like the only reason he was glad to see her again was for sex.

"Um, yeah. Sure. But…are you sure you should?" Sakura was confused. Wasn't Shikamaru with Ino. He had sounded uncomfortable asking her. Something he never would've felt if he was just looking to 'catch up and talk about nothing.' She shook off her doubts and led the way back to her apartment, Shikamaru following two steps behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd finally arrived at her house. The entire walk there had been silent and somewhat tense. It made Sakura uncomfortable about what might come next.

"I'll put on some tea." she said to no one in particular in an attempt to be a good hostess and get a little breather. She headed into the kitchen as Shikamaru made his way towards her bedroom. Since they were such good friends, he had a habit of making himself at home instead of sitting on the couch with his hands to himself like he usually would.

Sakura's tenseness made it more difficult for Shikamaru to say what he wanted to say so while she was preparing the drink, he sat at the foot of the bed and thought of as many ways as he could to shatter the tenseness and finally say what had been eating away at his heart for the past seven months.

As he thought, he looked around in search of some 'inspiration'. Sakura's bedroom wasn't that fancy, he noted to himself. Although he'd been in there many times, he never paid much attention to the decorum. There was, of course, a bed that was about three feet from the wall opposite the door. The side of the bed was directly below a window that gave a beautiful view of outside. On the wall above her bed, there was a birthday gift that Naruto had given her a year ago. It was an extravagantly beautiful katana with a gold hilt and a black sheath with an exquisite picture of an fully bloomed red rose with the kanji for love below it. On the wall coplanar with the door, there was another, smaller katana, that wasn't as beautiful, but whose wood and colors matched perfectly with the other sword.

Beside the bed, there was a nightstand organized with all the things a girl would need to set on one. There was basically nothing more to the room except for the folding screen near her closet, the large decorative vase near the door, and another beautiful wall arrangement above her vanity on the wall of the closet that consisted of a small standing scroll with the kanji for peace hanging delicately above a mounted stone waterfall with two cream colored candles on each side.

When she finally arrived with the tea, Shikamaru still didn't have a plan. She handed him his cup and sat at the head of the bed and began sipping her tea- absently looking out the window. Shikamaru sat in his same spot and began pondering on how to tell her his true feelings. The moments passed so silently and slowly with just the sipping of their tea offering any noise. Just when Shikamaru thought that he couldn't bear it any longer, he felt the weight on the other side of the bed shift suddenly. He turned around to see Sakura leaning toward the window, her eyes bright.

"Snow!" She exclaimed. She loved the snow.

Shikamaru thought. 

"Well Pinkie," said Shikamaru in that same warm tone that always made her melt. "Are we going or not?"

She squealed in delight as she grabbed his outstretched hand and headed towards the door.

* * *

**Okay so there it was. The first chapter of my first Naruto fic! I hope you liked it. In upcoming chapters, there will be lemons, but I'll leave a Author's Note before chapters containg them. Please review and I'll update soon. By the way, no flames please, only constuctive criticism. Hasta: - ) xoxoxoxo**


	2. Snow Angels and Blue Balls

**Okay on for chapter 2. It's kind of short, but that's because I cut it in half. That means that I'll probably update chapter 3 tomorrow since it's almost done, and that one's gonna be kinda long I think. Since it's summer, I'll try to update as quickly as I can so when school starts I won't be so short on time, but I should be done by then anyway. But anyway, on with the story!**

**Also, thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, and still flat out broke.**

* * *

**Recap**

"_Snow!" She exclaimed. She loved the snow._

_'Perfect!' Shikamaru thought. 'This may be my only chance to finally relax around her.'_

_"Well Pinkie," said Shikamaru in that same warm tone that always made her melt. "Are we going or not?"_

_She squealed in delight as she grabbed his outstretched hand and headed towards the door._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: SNOW ANGELS AND BLUE BALLS**

Outside, the snow was falling gently yet quickly. Surprisingly though, most of the ground was already covered. In several minutes, the snow was inches deep.

Sakura and Shikamaru instantly began scooping up small balls of snow and hurling them at one another. After that, Sakura forced Shikamaru to make snow angels together.

"Mine looks better." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly as he eyed both angels.

Sakura scoffed. "In your dreams Shirker. Yours look horrible, Choji could make a better angel than _that_" She pointed to the angel Shikamaru had just created. "Hell, even Naruto or Kiba with their tiny attention spans would do a better job. You know what? I bet that I could go into the village right now and find a kid who's never made a snow angel in their entire life to come out her and make on right next to yours and it'll look ten times better that that piece of sh...AAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura's rambling was cut short by a colossal snow ball, that Shikamaru had been putting together ever since she'd begun that playful tirade, making contact with the back of her neck as the entire thing slid down her jacket.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Shikamaru asked as his eyes twinkled in amusement at Sakura's attempts at trying to get the chunk of freezing snow out of her back. He burst with fits of laughter as Sakura glared at him evilly.

"Okay, Nara. Two can play at that game. And I play dirty. So let's see how you like it, shall we?" Sakura hissed under her breath.

Shikamaru was too consumed with laughter to notice the pink haired kunoichi approaching him from behind. In her arm she carried a bundle of snow, and in one quick, swift movement, she stretched his ANBU pants as far as she could and dumped the entire butt load of snow in there (no pun intended).

"AAAAAUGHHH!! Sakura what the hell!" Shikamaru's bursts of laughter soon turned to grunts of desperation to get the snow out before he got blue balls -literally. He knelt down, then doubled over in an attempt to warm himself.

"Haha. Anyone ever tell you to always be aware of your surroundings. Hmmm, I thought sure the ANBU Black Ops taught that. I guess I was wrong then huh? You know if you were any good, you would've foreseen that." She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah, huh? Well you can foresee this." He raised up an arm and sent snow flying into a very shocked Sakura's face. By the time she'd cleared her face off, Shikamaru was off and running away, laughing all the while, as he called back "I told you you talk too much!"

Sakura ran behind him, and thanks to the snow still present in his pants slowing him down, she was able to pounced on him from behind, forcing him to the ground. Like they used to, the two began a vigorous game of friendly wrestling. It was so much fun, and it reminded them of the times they'd spent together as children, of the time they spent together before Shikamaru's leave. The game went on for nearly ten minutes.

Finally, Shikamaru had a very feisty Sakura pinned down on her stomach. He straddled her back, and pulled her hands behind her back, as she was forced to lie her head down in the cold snow. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear in an oh-so-sexy-tone, "Comfortable?"

She laughed in spite of herself. She was actually enjoying his weight on top of her more than he could imagine. "I'm getting brain freeze you know" she smiled over her shoulder.

"Is that even possible?" He questioned as he lifted himself slightly, allowing Sakura to turn herself around under him. She did it so swiftly and gently, and in addition to her wide sea green eyes looking back at him, and her bright, delicate smile, Shikamaru found himself suddenly aroused. But he had to fight it. Things were finally returning to normal.

"So, you won. What prize are you expecting to get? Hmm?" She asked him suggestively with a sly libidinous smile that symbolized that she was offering more than just a kiddie prize.

_'Is she taunting me?'_ Shikamaru thought, still leaning forward slightly. Just then Sakura propped herself up on her elbows. Her face was so close to Shikamaru's now, that they could taste each other's breath. Even with the freezing snow directly on her lower back, Sakura felt an intense heat burning inside her. She couldn't stand the tension. Ino or not, she wanted Shikamaru right then and there. She bit her lip and leaned closer, while shifting her weight on one elbow allowing her free arm to wrap it's hand behind Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru thought. '_I've waited so long for this Sakura. Your kiss, your touch.' _But in midst of this sensual moment, Shikamaru could sense something was wrong. Even while trapped in this erotic moment, dominated by Sakura nonetheless, she seemed tense. Not the normal, 'say-bye-bye-to-my-innocence-but-I-really-don't-mind-because-I-love-this-guy' kind of tense but the 'I-know-I-shouldn't-be-doing-this-and-I-really-don't-wanna-but-this-sexual-urge-is-too-strong-to-resist' kind of tense. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

Shikamaru cared too much for Sakura to let her do a thing like this without feeling 100 positive that she truly loved the guy that she would give her innocence to because it was a precious gift that all girls can give, but none can get back. She was now a couple of inches from his lips, and he knew he had to stop her. He gently grasped her wrist from behind his neck and set it on her stomach.

"Maybe we shouldn't Sakura. Not yet at least."

Sakura was shocked by his reaction. Wasn't this what he wanted. It sure as hell was what she wanted, so damn how he felt. But why on this round world did he just flat-out reject her? She couldn't for the life of her figure it out. Then, suddenly, the answer came flooding in her mind in the form of a blue eyed bombshell. "_Ino!!" _She growled to herself. 

"Sakura..." Shikamaru started cautiously. He was nervous about the sudden malicious glow radiating from her vibrant green eyes.

With a sudden flood of power, Sakura lifted herself up, causing Shikamaru to fall hard backwards in the snow. "You know what. You're right. Maybe we shouldn't! Ever!" She scoffed as she spat the words so viciously at him, he didn't dare to get back up. She stormed away across the yard and walked back into her apartment, slamming the door loudly.

* * *

**One more note for the road. If anyone would give me suggestions/tips for lemons and action scences in future chapters, they would be greatly appreciated. ****I still plan on writing a few more chapters without lemons in them so no rush. **

**Look for ch. 3 no later than Thurs. Okay See ya soon and remember R&R! xoxoxoxoxo **


	3. What Clouded Judgment Brings

**Now onto chapter 3! Thanks for the great review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I did think up the entire idea of the show and a certain someone stole it from me!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: WHAT CLOUDED JUDGEMENT BRINGS

"What in all Hell just happened?" Shikamaru wondered_. 'One minute everything was going perfectly. I mean man, all I did was say that we should wait because after all she did seem kinda tense. I figured she wouldn't mind pacing things a little. After all, Sakura's the kind of girl who likes to takes relationships slow, but now she's pissed off at me. What a drag!' _

Shikamaru lifted himself up and stared at the house. He stood outside for about five minutes, just staring at the dim light coming from the front window. No shadow moved past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, Sakura quickly undressed and ran into a hot shower. She just wanted to wash off the lowness and idiocy that she'd felt that night. She soon found herself crying. But why? Was it because of what she did or because Shikamaru didn't want it?

Shika...

She remembered the first time she saw Shikamaru. She saw something in him that most people didn't. It took awhile for her to get over her nervousness and start a conversation with him, but when she did, when she finally became Shikamaru's friend, it was all worth it.

She remembered the nights he'd spend at her house whenever he and his parents really got into it. Innocently, they'd share a bed and silently grace each other with their warmth before he'd slip away into the darkness.

She told him everything, and whether it was right or not, she felt a stronger bond with him than with any of her teammates. She could talk to him a little easier than she could with Naruto, and as time passed, she found him more and more attractive. Eventually, she believed his looks would even equal Sasuke's. She loved her teammates, no doubt. Over the years they'd been together, the team had gotten closer. Sasuke laughed and shared personal feelings. Naruto was still Naruto yet the two of them got along much better now. She and those two shared a bond so strong, no one could break it. Even Kakashi and Iruka found themselves to be part of that tight circle of five completely different spirits intertwined as one whole.

But Shikamaru, her Shika, he had a completely different place in her heart. He stirred up feelings in her that she couldn't describe, but she knew she liked it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water got hotter, and it's scolding hot temperature brought Sakura back to reality. She shut off the water and quickly examined her skin. The water hadn't burned her and more importantly, her skin hadn't pruned. She didn't feel like primping herself up just to got to bed alone again tonight, so she quickly brushed her teeth, pulled on some matching underwear, and threw on a large oversized t-shirt.

She laughed to herself. 'Hmm…sexy underwear for only myself to enjoy. How exciting!'

She let her hair loose and it cascaded down her back like rippling waterfalls of liquid bubblegum. She didn't care enough to bother to wash it. She didn't care about much after what just happened. She made her way to her room but stopped short in front of the doorway.

"You left your door unlocked. I decided to come in, hope that's alright." Shikamaru was sitting in the middle of the bed. His body was facing the window and his back facing the bedroom doorway and Sakura.

She walked over to the bed and sat on the other side with her back inches away from his. She could feel his body heat and trembled slightly as she sat down. He could smell her sweet scent and craved it.

"Why are you here?" she asked indifferently.

"Because, I wanted to talk to you. I need to explain what happened..."

"You were quite clear Shikamaru," she hissed back.

"Was I Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, slightly annoyed by her stubbornness. "Because if I was I'm sure we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Screw you." Was all Sakura could manage to say.

"Damn it Sakura! Why the hell are you being so difficult. I mean, I'm ready for something to happen between us but you're acting so...so damn bitchy that I don't even know what you want anymore. Hell I don't even know what I want anymore!"

"BITCHY!!!!" Sakura shrieked, her voice high. "Huh! I think you'd better leave now Nara. Besides, I'm sure Ino's waiting for you." She muttered the last part under her breath, but nothing could get past Shikamaru's ears.

"Ino?" He said half to himself, half aloud.

"Yeah. I know about you and her. She and I finally started building our friendship back up, but now, I'm clueless as to what will happen after this! Damn it Shikamaru, why didn't you just tell me?! I mean I know I can't control who you date and all and I don't want to. As your friend I didn't even ask for a simple message from you letting me know you're alright. I'm mean on missions sending a message back home isn't the brightest idea, but obviously it's not that hard for you if you were able to send messages to Ino. I wouldn't expect anything elaborate after all. Just a simple 'Hi' or 'How are you' or 'By the way I'm fuckin around with Ino.' But clearly, you didn't want me to know since Ino didn't say anything about it. I'm not even sure how long this crap's been going on. I mean we never used to keep secrets before, why start now? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me Shika?" Her emerald were now glowing brilliantly from the hot tears now brimming in her eyes.

"Me...and Ino?" Shikamaru said again, deeply confused. He had no feelings for Ino other than a good friend and a loyal teammate. It was nothing like what he felt for Sakura.

"Stop playing coy, Shikamaru, the charade is over."

"Sakura," Shikamaru said urgently. "Who told you this. This thing about Ino and I. Where did you hear it from."

"Your father."

"My father!"

"Yes. I heard him telling a few men down at...the...pub." Sakura's voice trailed off.

She knew Shika's entire family. From the sweet, yet demanding, Mrs. Nara (or Mrs. Yoshino which is what she requested Sakura to call her) to the fun-loving heavy drinking Mr. Nara (or just plain Shikaku was fine with him). She felt so foolish. Why didn't she piece it together sooner. His father was drunk. Even now she can see the foggy, distant look in his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Shikaku. Time to go." said Inoichi Yamananka as he half dragged half carried a heavy Shikaku Nara's body out of the pub.

"Come on, just ooooone more. It's still...still early. I'm in no rush!" the drunken man answered back.

"Heh heh. I think you've finally reached you're limit Shikaku." Choza Akimichi said as he exited the pub, pulling the food he'd smuggled out of his shirt.

"Limit? Limit! With a wife like mine, imagine you can't what my limit is...Well that is unless a girl have you. Right Yamanaka? It's such a drag isn't it?"

Ignoring the fact that his speech was becoming worse and worse to understand, Inoichi continued carrying his friend and said nothing of his smart, yet routinely predictable remark.

"WWWEEEEELLLLL," Shikaku started abrasively loudly, "There is one bad thing with sons. It's when they start liking girls! But that's right Inoichi you'll never have a daughter-in-law unless Ino's kinda hhhmmmmm ya know?"

Cursing under his breath, Inoichi let the comment go, "Good thing you're my friend Shikaku, and even more, you're lucky you're drunk."

"HAHAHAHAHA," Shikaku roared with laughter, "Awww relax I'm just kidding. Besides I know something you don't know." he sang the last part like a young child.

"What?" Inoichi asked sharply.

"Well I dunno if I should tell you. It'll ruin the surprise!" he sang once again.

"Would you stop singing and tell me whatever the hell it is, dammit!"

"Whoa, whoa touchy! Didn't you know (cough)? You're daughter and my son (cough cough) have a little thing going on ya know what I mean. A little thiiiiiing. Ya know they're like pleeeeeeasure partners, they do the nasty, they're fuckin sex addicts-literally, I mean at least four times a day they'll..."

"I get the point Shikaku." Inoichi said his head turned to avoid the pungent smell of alcohol on his counterpart's breath.

"Huh? Hey it's Sakura. Hey Sakura something the matter?" Inoichi said towards his daughter's childhood friend.

Just as quickly as she was seen, the young girl turned and disappeared, her face streaming with tears.

"What's gotten into her? Damn our kids have some weird friends." Shikaku slurred before finally passing out in the cool night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh hell yeah, he was definitely drunk! And Shikamaru and Mrs.Nara told her time and time again, that whenever Mr. Nara was drunk every word that came out of his mouth was a lie. Sakura felt lower than she did before. How could she let her emotions cloud her judgment like that?

Shikamaru laughed gently as he saw Sakura understanding her own foolishness. His laugh made Sakura's heart flutter.

"So, do you understand now Pinkie." He asked her calmly and unassumingly. She nodded slightly behind him and muttered a soft "hmm-hmm."

He turned towards her back as he reached gently for her hand and clasped it in his own.

"Do you understand now that I love you, Sakura. More than anyone else, I love you. I care for you. You're who I want to be with." He turned Sakura slightly sideways towards him and with his other hand, he touched the soft skin on her face. "Do you understand Sakura?" Both their eyes were glistening with tears.

"I understand, Shika. And I'm so, so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he pulled her lips to his and engaged her in a deep, passionate kiss. She quivered at his touch and the two of them sank back into her bed. She was glad she wore her pretty underwear tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was intense." Sakura thought as she rolled over on her back, a little over an hour later. "For someone so lazy, Shika can really show a girl a good time. Whoa my gosh I've gotta piss."

She collected herself and with the last bit of energy, she made her way to the bathroom.

Shikamaru was suddenly thirsty and got up shortly after Sakura left. He walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. He found himself smiling after what had just happened.

Sakura...wow.

He placed the glass in the sink and made his way back to the bedroom. That blessed bedroom that he would now cherish forever. He lied down on his back just in time to hear the bathroom door open and shut. She was coming. Shikamaru's smile spread wider. Her eyes lifted up from the floor to see him watching her, a smile on his face.

"What's that little madman thinking?" She thought as she smiled sweetly back. 

She climbed into the bed next to him, but was scooped up by one of his masculine arms, and placed delicately on his chest. She sighed happily, and felt the rhythm of his breathing.

She and Shikamaru had spent many nights in this position, but it was never as intimate as this. No words could describe it. She allowed her right hand to run gently along his chiseled chest and abs, while she smiled to herself. Her Shika had **definitely** toned up. She removed her other hand from under him and began to play in his long, silky, shiny black hair which he never let down. It felt so good between her fingers.

"I didn't know you'd ever let your hair down." She said absently aloud. "It's nice." She felt odd for saying that. She almost regretted it.

"It didn't know you could scream my name like that." Shikamaru replied cleverly and honestly. "It was nice." He let out a heart-melting, friendly laugh.

Sakura smiled. That's one thing she loved about her Shika. He always knew how to make any uncomfortable situation the exact opposite, and he always knew just what to say.

She sighed, "I guess we both discovered something knew about each other tonight huh?"

They both laughed.

Sakura began drifting into sleep as she relived the glory of that night. Shikamaru, pushing himself inside her, hitting all the right spots. His gentle kiss running all over her, caressing her body. He'd even sucked on her shoulder area the way she loved. She nearly became hoarse from screaming his name, and if she wasn't screaming, he knew just what to do to arouse her, awakening sensual moans and whimpers.

And she knew just how he liked it. How he liked his neck, chest, back, and stomach rubbed. How he liked delicate fingers running through his hair, sweet lips whispering in his ear, and every area he wanted kissed. Oh yes, she knew how to make Shikamaru bellow.

Shikamaru was rubbing his hand gently up and down his beloved Sakura's arm while the other was wrapped firm around her back. He took one hand and tilted her head up to his as he kissed her softly, protruding his tongue gently in her mouth. He pulled away making her entire being quiver from his touch, desperate for more. But he wouldn't give. He wanted only to hold her and whisper to her how much he loved her. She whispered the same back, whole-heartedly. And that's how they fell asleep. Her head on his chest. His strong arms around her. Their legs passionately entangled. And their hearts over filled with joy.

**

* * *

So, everything worked out despite that little upset, but the real question is: Can they keep it up? Only one way to find out, and that's to keep reading! R&R! **

One more note, I'm not sure when I'll put chapter 4 up because my Grandma is really sick, and she and I are really close so I'm kinda sick to my stomach now and I probably will be til she's out the hospital. But they said everything's gonna be fine, so once she's better I'll update again. Hope you liked it. See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	4. The Morning After

Whoo hoo I'm back and feeling a lot better! I've still been writing during my 'little break' so now I got, not one, but two chapters for ya so let's go!

And of course thanks for the reviews about the story and the get better reviews for me! They mean a lot so THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

* * *

Morning came with bright sunshine and the sweet chirping of birds. Sakura was still wrapped tightly in Shikamaru's arms as she opened her eyes slowly. She tilted her head up slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of Shikamaru's sleeping face. To her surprise, he was already up, staring at her and smiling softly. 

"So you're up finally." he said gently.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah. But what were you looking at just now?"

"Huh? Uh nothing." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Really now. Because you seemed to be staring at me." she smiled, feeling him tense up.

"I was just waiting for you to wake so I could get out of bed." he replied coolly.

"Hmm. An elite jonin and ANBU agent can perform many dangerous missions, but when it comes to getting out of bed without awakening another, it's almost his toughest mission yet." Sakura was smiling. She knew he was watching her sleep, but for some reason, she wanted him to admit it.

Shikamaru looked outside the window at the clouds floating past. He laughed slightly. Anyone else would have pissed him off with their constant interrogation over something so trivial, but not Sakura. She had a way of being able to kill him slowly, in broad daylight, but come out so beautiful and innocent to him. And he liked that.

"Okay, so I was watching you sleep. Problem?" he smirked.

"No," Sakura chuckled. "Not at all."

They grinned at each other as they both got up and readied for the day.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Hey, there you are. C'mon! Let's go! You too Shikamaru." A blonde haired boy was waving towards the two from the end of the road. 

"Yeah, Sakura-chan everyone's waiting at the restaurant! Will you two hurry the hell up?" This was Kiba's voice now.

Next to him stood an equally tall and extremely handsome young man with bluish-back hair and deep, black eyes, who eyed the two suspiciously as they made their way down the road. In the heat of last night, they had almost forgotten about the group lunch that the Rookie Nine would be having at their favorite restaurant today.

"Relax, we're coming." Shikamaru yelled back.

The two of them finally reached the end of the road, where Sakura embraced her teammates and Kiba each in a tight hug.

"You ready now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," she answered back.

"Alright. It's time to eat!!!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison, accompanied by Akamaru's excited barks.

The five of them walked back to the diner together while Naruto talked the entire way, but no one in particular was listening to him.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

I walked the entire way in a content silence. I wasn't even listening to Naruto's story because I was too busy thinking about the night before. The night I'd spent with Shikamaru and about how I feel towards him.

When we're together, everything seems so right to me. I'm happy to just be in his arms, or to feel his chest steadily rise and fall with his deep breaths of slumber. I honestly don't need to have sexual relations with him, even though that's a great bonus and I sure as hell ain't complaining about it. But I know now that all I want is to be near him, to sense his presence, to feel his touch, and to know that he loves me. That's truly all I desire and that's enough because Shikamaru is an amazing man. Despite his laziness and occasional stubbornness, he's really handsome. Plus, he's loyal and kind and will make some girl really happy some day. Hopefully, though, I'm that girl.

I glanced up out the corner of my eye to steal a glance at Shikamaru. The sun's rays bounced radiantly off of his face, giving his skin a brilliant glow resembling some great Greek god. His strong jaw was projected into the air as he was seemingly gazing at the clouds once again thinking of Lord knows what like always.

To sum it all up, he looked so handsome…and delicious. I felt a small smile escape my lips as I looked at him.

Suddenly, his brown eyes lost their distant gaze and his head snapped lazily in my direction. I guess he felt me staring at him. Caught off guard, the only thing that I could do was blush ferociously like some idiot schoolgirl. I forced my gaze on the road ahead, and forced my mind to focus on Naruto's story. All I could comprehend before my mind drifted off on thoughts of Shikamaru again was something about Naruto having to tell us his 'super crazy dream'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru P.O.V.

I was still looking at Sakura with what was probably a dull look of confusion on my face. Sakura was about as red a Uchiha's eyes when he's got that sharingan thing going on. I coulda pressed on and keep staring at her, you know to get her back for this morning, but I let it go. I just smiled and chuckled quietly, then I looked up once more at the clouds in the sky.

I soon found myself thinking about the short, delicate beauty walking beside me. I remember how at first, I was afraid to tell Sakura how I felt. If she didn't feel the same way, then I knew that telling her would probably ruin our friendship and that'd be such a drag. Luckily for me though, it didn't.

I replayed that day over and over again in my head. It'd all happened so fast sometimes it still loses me. First I'd just arrived back home, then we were all tense, next we were playing around in the snow, then she was pissed off, and next thing I knew, we were having sex and confessing our never-ending love for one another. Crazy! The speed of it all made my head spin, but I liked it. If living in the fast lane means being with Sakura, then I'm ready to give up laziness for good.

I glanced down. Sakura was still staring at the ground but glanced up slightly enough for our eyes to meet for a split second and then the scene from before was replayed- Sakura blushed and looked away as I let out that same chuckle as before.

One look at Sakura and I knew the truth---I was definitely whipped. I guess it must run in the family, huh? Looks like I finally understand my old man.

Naruto was still talking, and I couldn't tell if anyone was listening. I didn't wanna appear out of the loop and gettin' them all suspicious so I tried forcing my mind back to Naruto's story that he was single-handedly carrying out, what a drag.

I couldn't focus and could only remember him saying something about marriage before I gladly drifted off again in thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke P.O.V.

What the hell is going on here? I secretly witnessed the sultry optical exchanges between Sakura and Shikamaru. An unfamiliar fury stirred up inside the bowels of my soul nearly releasing my sharingan. I struggled to deal with these strange emotions I was feeling, but it wasn't helping that Naruto was still bitchin on about some BS about Miso Ramen. Jeez, nineteen years with him and he still does this shit to piss me off. I mean, does that little fucker **ever **shut the hell up?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba P.O.V.

That's weird, everyone's chakra level has gone unstable all of a sudden. Somethin's going on here, but I'm not sure what. I guess I'll just have to keep my eye out and... did this kid just say something about fucking my sister?

I glared sideways at Naruto who finally seemed to be finished with his prolonged tale and was now laughing outrageously. I had no idea what was going on but the last thing I'd heard was something about The Kid undressing Sakura.

"Pissin dumb ass," I growled as I used every ounce of my self control to keep myself from knocking his lights out. He was Sakura's friend after all and she hadn't said anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto P.O.V**

Oh man were they lovin my story! Sakura smiled and blushed nearly 50 times so she must've really liked it, and must really like me! Shikamaru did his lazy boy chuckle thing cause it was so funny. Sasuke didn't say anything so I know he really liked it, and at the end Kiba told me 'tappin that ass.' He kinda growled but I mean come on it's dog-boy, dogs can't talk, but anyway I guess when he said that as a compliment because after all, he didn't try to kick my butt or anything...not that he could. Heh heh.

* * *

A buncha random thoughts in this chapter, I know. That's why I updated two at the same time. Hopefully, you got a little taste of how my characters think, their personalities, and stuff and that might help later on in the story. Any questions? Ask them in the reviews and I'll answer them if I can o'tay?

Also, Be forewarned, the next chapter contains a lemon!

Hope you like the story so far, and if you do-what are you waiting for? Go ahead to chapter 5. Go! Go! Go! Hehe okay thanks for reading, R&R, and see ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	5. The Luncheon Hidden Secrets Revealed

Here's the dealie. Like I said, this chapter contains a slight lemon, so, I'll put a few spaces and a little ruler/line thingy before and after it okay? Here's chapter 5, Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto, I'm sorry, but I don't own you. (Luckily for you though, cuz you'd probably be my sex slave.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The Luncheon; Hidden Secrets Revealed**

* * *

"So anyways, I lay her down on the bed, right? And I realize this isn't Sakura-chan, it's a cup of Miso Ramen in a wedding dress!" Naruto was once again possessed be his outrageous laughter after just re-telling his dream to the rest of the Rookie Nine. Between gasps for air, he managed to shovel down piles of his second bowl of Shoyu Ramen as he pounded the table. The rest of the Rookie Nine just stared at his in their usual 'you-really-are-a-complete-jackass-aren't-you-Naruto' look that they'd grown so accustomed to giving him over the years. 

"Yeeeaaaahhh, uh Naruto, you **really**need a girlfriend." Ino said to him with a look of disgust on her face. But more than that, there was concern. Not for Naruto, of course, because she already knew that he was a complete idiot, but concern for Sakura.

Ordinarily, Sakura would've jumped across the table and beat the crap out of Naruto if he'd ever said something like that. But now, she didn't seem to care. There was a look of contentment on her face. A look that Ino would only expect to see if.……

"_No_," she thought, " _Well, there' sonly one way to find out."_

"Soooooo, Sakura," Ino elicited. "I didn't know that you and Naruto were so hot n' heavy. I mean after what he just told us, I'm surprised you two aren't flailing 'round the table right now in broad daylight just to satisfy each other! Not that I would put it beneath you

"Yeah, I heard. Good story Naruto." Sakura said with a hint of dazedness in her voice.

Everyone at the table just stared at Sakura. Even Naruto and Choji'd stopped eating to look at the rosy haired beauty. Her face showed a distant and elated smile as she just played around with her food bowl.

Surely this was not the Sakura they all knew. For if it was, if she didn't pummel Naruto for that vulgar dream he'd reiterated to the entire table, and in public nonetheless, she would have surely handed Ino her ass on a silver platter for virtually denouncing her name by insinuating that she was some kind of immoral, cheap thrill, joy riding slut.

Ino's gaze lifted from Sakura to across the table with a twinkle in her eyes. She looked in the eyes of a slightly pale and shocked Kiba, for he, like Ino, knew that face that Sakura was sporting all too well. His jaw clenched tight as his eyes locked with Ino's. A slow grin spread across her face, and he knew instantly that they were thinking the same thing.

_"Oh hell yeah,"_ thought Ino,_ "She's totally gettin some!"_

* * *

"C'mon Sakura, tell me who it is!" Ino begged her friend as they walked together after the breakfast. 

"Ino Yamanaka, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Sakura retorted back. She knew she'd never get Ino off of her case.

"Oh come off it Sakura! You're not fooling anyone. It's blatant to someone who's been down that road; like me……….And Kiba" Ino knew she'd gotten her with that last part.

"Oh my gosh! Kiba knows?"

"Ah-ha! So you are having sex!" Ino yelled loud enough for the entire village to hear.

"Okay, so yeah I am, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't let the entire village know." Sakura responded surprisingly calmly.

"Ok, ok, so who is it?" Ino lowered her voice as she probed deeper.

"No one." Sakura smiled.

"No one? What the hell? We're not plants Sakura. Asexuality is no where near a part of genetic makeup. So who is it!"

"No one." Sakura responded again and walked off.

"Sakura! Sakura don't walk away from me! C'mon just give me the initials! I won't say anything I promise! Sakura!!! Sakuraaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

* * *

Sakura took the long way back to her apartment. She hummed a random tune the entire way. As she was walking, she was getting closer and closer to the Yamanaka flower shop. She figured that if she picked up her pace, she could make it past before Ino saw her. However, just as she decided, she saw Ino come up the street and enter the shop. 

"Dammit, she must've taken the shortcut." Sakura hadn't forgotten about their conversation earlier, and she knew Ino hadn't either. It didn't really bother her that Ino knew she was having sex, and she'd grown immune to her constant interrogation over the years, however, she didn't feel like being bothered now, so she turned right, and decided to take the back roads home.

She walked through an old abandoned alley. It used to be the back doors of an old tavern and brothel, but it was shut down for 'immorality' and was now empty. It was long alley, and few people were brave enough to use it as a shortcut to avoid the busy intersection ahead. Sakura wasn't scared, but still she didn't like being in there alone. She picked up speed and was walking briskly when one of the doors swung open and she roughly bumped into a hard chest.

"Watch where you're going." The man said, but stopped when he saw Sakura laying on the ground. "Sakura?"

"Huh?" she looked up. "Shika." She sighed as she grabbed his outstretched hand and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's dangerous back here." He said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I know, but I was in a hurry to get home. Sorry" She said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Shikamaru sighed. He sensed slight fear in her voice and realized that his earlier tone may have been too harsh. He cupped her chin gently in his hand and turned her face up to his.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that, I was just worried is all. If something had've happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Shika." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

He greeted her kiss eagerly, and next thing she knew he had her back up against the alley wall. He moved the hand he had against the wall behind Sakura and trailed it down her body. He moved slowly over her face and down to her large, soft breast, where he let his hand wander. He slowly unbuttoned her tank top, and slipped his hand under the material. He began roughly massaging her right breast that swelled with the excitement. She began moaning deeply into his kisses, desperately rocking her hips against Shikamaru's body. He moved his mouth down her throat, across her shoulder and down to the other breast that he'd left out. He began to kiss her and then took her breast in its entirety in his mouth. His tongue lapped every inch of her breast, sucking greedily on her, making her moan in ecstasy. Then he took her hard nipple between his teeth and playfully bit on it, causing Sakura to yelp in pleasure. He smiled into his kisses and switched to the left breast so as not to make it lonely. Then he slowly trailed his mouth off her breast and down her stomach, using his tongue to tickle her with pleasure. 

She laughed breathlessly and pleasurably as he continue to go lower and lower. He dragged his hands down to her waistline and began to pull down her shorts. With every piece of skin he exposed, he covered it with his mouth temporarily shielding it from the cool evening air while satisfying it with hot, wet kisses. When he moved to another spot, the blast from the outside air mixed with the wetness of her skin from Shikamaru's kisses, made her shiver pleasurably, just like he'd intended. He continued to go lower as Sakura screams got louder and her voice became hoarser. He slowly licked her outer lips, making her moan in pleasure. He probed his tongue deeper and deeper still, as he began flicking and swirling it around inside of her, tasting all he could as if it were her mouth. Though, much to the disappointment of Sakura, he stopped after awhile. But her groans of disappointment quickly turned into moans of pleasure as he inserted two fingers inside her, probing deeper than his tongue ever could. He once again kissed her lower stomach at its tender area, causing her to feel a mix of sexual pleasure and ticklish delight.

She moaned and laughed breathlessly as Shikamaru kissed her and pumped her fingers deeper inside of her. The way he changed speeds, probed deeper, and shaped his fingers into a V shape as he stretched and pushed against her inner walls, that were swollen with delight, made Sakura nearly fatigued with passion as Shikamaru would tenderly lick her clit, then return to kissing her outer body. Sakura didn't know what felt better; Shikamaru's hot, wet tongue slipping throughout her, tasting the crevices of her womanhood or his long manly fingers pumping in and out of her quickly at first, then slowly, then vigorously again. She didn't care which one she felt as long as she felt one.

Just then she felt Shikamaru's fingers pumping faster and faster, his mouth was now vigorously sucking her clit bringing her closer and closer to the end. She felt a fire building inside her as she began moving harder and faster into his fingers.

"Shika-ah…..ah…ah …ohhh shit…Sh. Sh-Shika-Shikamaru!" Sakura screamed as she violently came into Shikamaru's now waiting mouth that he'd just placed there. Sakura felt all feeling from within her legs flood out. Her knees collapsed, and she felt her body slide down the wall, but Shikamaru shifted her thighs underneath his broad, strong shoulders with ease, allowing her to rest on top of him as he never stopped licking her remaining juices. She panted heavily as she regained her strength then slid her legs off Shikamaru and down on the ground. Shikamaru began kissing his way back up her body until he met her mouth where he kissed her deeply as he roamed his hands around her body.

* * *

**END LEMON**

**END LEMON**

**END LEMON**

* * *

It was obvious that they both wanted more, but it just occurred to Sakura that they were in a public alley.

"Shika…." She said into his kisses.

"Hm?" he said not breaking the kiss.

"Let's go to my place, huh?" Shikamaru continued kissing her and then stopped. He slowly looked up at the sky and saw the sun was getting ready to set.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Who gives a crap? We both don't have anything to do tomorrow." She said leaning in to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"You know as much as I wanna fuck you senseless right now…"

"You already did," she interrupted.

"Right," he laughed. "I can't. I'm already late for something and this little detour did nothing to help so I gotta go. Sorry Pinkie." He said, licking his fingers, as turned his head and gazed out toward the opening in the alley.

"Hmm, alright." She pouted. He glanced sideways toward her and smiled at her spoiled, but cute expression.

"Keep that up and I won't be able to go anywhere, ne?"

"That's fine with me," she said slyly as their lips once again met. But once again, he pulled back and sighed.

"Sorry Sakura, but I really have to go. Besides, you might wanna get home and clean yourself up before someone sees you. We'll do this another time I'm sure."

"You bet." She responded with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

As he turned and walked away, he looked back over his shoulder and smirked, "Thanks for the snack, Sakura. It was delicious." Then he leapt up on top of the roofs and took off.

"Baka." Sakura smiled to herself and, after fixing herself up, took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sakura arrived to her apartment and went inside. She saw a piece of paper down on the floor in front of the door. Someone must've been looking for her while she was gone she unfolded the note and read the inside: 

_Sakura, just stopped by to see how you were doing. __We'll come back later._

_Love, __Mama & Papa_

She groaned in exhaustion. She knew it was from them because they were the only ones who slid notes under her door like that. Plus the heart on the outside was her Mom's trademark. In five minutes she figured they'd probably be over there. They didn't realize that she was 19 now and a full fledged ninja able of taking care of herself. She loved her parents, but sometimes she felt like they were smothering her. She sighed once more as she made her way to the bathroom, hoping to take a quick bath before they got there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura got dressed a few minutes later, she heard a loud knocking at the door. She groaned as she went to answer it. She opened the door and was greeted by Genma who was holding a letter in his hand.

"From Lady Tsunade." He said handing her the letter.

"Why the Hell did she send you?" Sakura asked glaring at him.

"Because I was on my way out her office when she asked me to stop by and give this to you." He was about to take a step in as he said, "So what's for dinn……" Sakura took the letter and closed the door in his face. He kicked and yelled "Dumb ass!" before leaving. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes at Genma. She didn't care because she and Genma played like that all the time so she knew that by tomorrow, everything between them would be fine.

As she opened her letter, she began wondering what on Earth could Lady Tsunade want with her. When she had it open, she read it:

_Come to my office tomorrow morning at 8. __There is an urgent mission briefing at which __your attendance is mandatory. Come alone &__DON'T BE LATE!_

_Lady Tsunade_

"Hmm," Sakura thought to herself, "This sounds very important. I wonder what happened?" Sakura placed the note one the table, went into her bedroom, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Uh oh! What's with our Shikamaru and what could Lady Tsunade's misssion be? There's only one person who knows- ME!!!! So keep reading to find out!

And, tell me whatcha think of the lemon, was it bittersweet (good) or just plain sour (bad). Honestly, I didn't really like it myself and plan to do better next time, but for now, I'm open to my readers thoughts about it. Well, that's about it. R & R!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	6. Secrets! Secrets! And more Secrets!

Oy! I guess I haven't updated in awhile, I'm really sorry. So I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's chapter 6.

And of course thank you all for the reviews-ya'll are really funny :-). I appreciate the suggestions and the reviews on the lemon. I guess I just felt it was missing something but any way, thanks a lot!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Alas! Naruto is not my possession, my life is incomplete. Woe is me! (No really!)**

* * *

"Here you go." Sakura said as she handed the letter she'd received from Lady Tsunade to one of the two jonin guarding the outside of Lady Tsunade's office. He nodded and the two stepped aside and let her in. "Thanks." She said. As she walked toward the door and inside of the office, she noted how security was pretty tight. That was the third checkpoint she'd encountered on that wing alone, so whatever she'd been summoned for had to be very important.

She entered the room where Neji, Sasuke, and Lady Tsunade were already waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" she asked looking around. She could've sworn it was only 7:30.

"No Sakura, you're right on time. Please, have a seat while we wait for your final team member for this mission." She seemed a little agitated, so Sakura obeyed and silently sat down in an empty chair next to Sasuke. Neji stood against a window behind her and said nothing as he looked out over the village. They all sat in silence for the next thirty minutes, just waiting. Sakura observed her teammates. With Neji and Sasuke, two of the villages top ninja, being there, she figured that this mission must be A-rank. Also, with a fourth member coming, Sakura guessed that she was going as a medic-nin, meaning that there was a very good possibility that someone was going to get badly injured.

Sakura looked at the clock; 8:01. Well, whoever her fourth member was, they were late, and Tsunade wasn't happy. About ten minutes later, the door opened and in strode Kakashi-sensei, grinning as he began another one of his many pre thought out excuses before he was interrupted.

"You're late!" Tsunade growled.

"I take it you're mad." Kakashi observed, not even phased.

Sakura smiled to herself. At least she had one person on this mission to make things a little interesting.

"Just sit down! Hey Shizune, get in here!" Lady Tsunade called. "Now, as you should've already figured, you've all been summoned for a very important A-ranked mission. There's been talk of the emergence of a new village, the Village Hidden in the Mountains."

"A Hidden Mountain Village? That's odd." Sakura thought aloud.

"Yes, a Hidden Mountain Village, and I'll thank you not to interrupt again."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Sakura said.

"As I was saying. This Village Hidden in the Mountains is said to be in alliance with the Hidden Sound Village. More importantly, it's believed that it is the current meeting place for the Akatsuki. Two members are said to be there now; Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke let out a small grunt and his eyes widened. His hands gripped the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white. Everyone in the room looked toward him out the corner of their eyes. Tsunade saw his behavior and figured it was best to continue.

"It's obvious that they won't be there for much longer, so it's imperative that you all assemble at our village gate at 4 am tomorrow morning prepared to leave. There's a great possibility that once you arrive, the two would've already fled. Don't worry about that, because your top priority is to simply gather information on the village and report it back to me. There's been talk about an uprising against the Leaf so I want you guys to get to the bottom of it. **That** is your objective. **Don't forget it.**" She stated sternly, her eyes narrowing at Sasuke. "If you do run into the Akatsuki and Itachi is among them, I'm sure you're all aware that Sasuke is the only one among us who will be able to defeat him. However, Sasuke, you are not instructed to go out searching for him. In all actuality, I'd prefer to avoid an unnecessary battle with the Akatsuki during this mission and strictly focus on the gathering of information. For this, you'll need to keep a low profile which you'll be unable to do if you engage in battle against a member of the Akatsuki. You will all need to live within the Hidden Mountain's Village walls as spies for the next week. The village is filled with refugees and missing nin. Use that to your advantage to infiltrate the village and learn all you can.

"Keep in mind that you all were chosen for this mission for different reasons. You all have certain skills to contribute to this team. Skills that you will undoubtedly need on this mission. As I said, you'll leave tomorrow morning at 4 am sharp, so be prepared! Shizune is now handing you directions to the village. Remember them and return them tomorrow before leaving so we can obliterate all traces of this mission. If there are no further questions, you all are dismissed." The four got up to leave. Kakashi jumped up on the window ledge and pulled out an orange colored book. Then he leapt away out of site, obviously he had business to attend to.

"You three, wait." Tsunade called to the remaining ninja as she made her way toward the door.

"You'll find," she continued, taking a folded up piece of paper from one of the jonin outside the door. "That giving Kakashi the required meeting time 1-2 hours in advance reduces the time he's late considerably." She unfolded the paper and faced it toward them. It read:

**Come to my office tomorrow morning at 6. There is an urgent mission briefing at which your attendance is mandatory. Come alone & DON'T BE LATE!**

**Lady Tsunade**

"So in all actuality, Kakashi-sensei was over 2 hours late!" Sakura stated in disbelief. Naruto, Sasuke, and herself were use to his constant tardiness, but she always figured that when it came to important mission, as such, he was punctual. But then again, he was even late for the chunin exams with Sasuke, so what should she expect?

"Yes. Kakashi is a brilliant ninja, however, his sense of time needs much refocusing. Still, he's a reliable teammate and will undoubtedly fight to the death to protect each and every one of you. I wish there was a way to go about this mission without having to deal with his delayed ass, but he has more experience on missions like this than the three of you combined and that's very important. But anyway, Kakashi will no doubt be late tomorrow morning. Knowing him, he won't get there until around 6 o'clock, which is actually the true departure time of this mission, so even if he does get there on time, you're not expected to show up until six. Remember what I told you, it may help on the mission. That is all." She said closing the door and grabbing the bottle of sake Shizune already had waiting for her.

* * *

It was about 1 pm and Sakura was still walking around the village. She didn't hurry home because she wasn't tired. Her 'encounter' with Shikamaru last evening allowed her to sleep like a baby all night long. Besides, she never needed much sleep anyway. Just a few hours was enough for her. However, she was hungry, so since she was near the flower shop, she decided to ask Ino if she was free for lunch. She walked in the shop just as Ino was quickly closing the backroom door and whispering something.

"Sakura, hi!" Ino said a little too sweetly.

"Uh, hey Ino. Um who were you just talking to back there?"

"Myself, not that it's any of you're business. I mean you're not the only one with a little person inside you're head."

"Tee hee." Sakura replied sarcastically. "Anyway I came to see if you wanted to go and have lunch, but that's okay." What was up with Ino, she was acting all jumpy and defensive.

"Fine with me. I wouldn't have been able to go anyway. I'm kinda busy." Ino smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. See ya." The shop was empty, so Sakura knew there could only be one thing that was keeping Ino 'busy,' and she didn't want to stick around to find out who it was. But Ino would usually be so open about it to her so whoever it was, he must be a big deal. Sakura shook her head and walked out the shop.

"Bye bye Sakura." Ino said as she watched Sakura leave the shop and walk down the street. She let out a relieved sigh and reopened the backroom door. "Okay," she said shakily to the person nervously waiting inside. "You can come out now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura continued down the village streets in search on Ten Ten. She'd much rather go out to lunch with her than Ino anyway. She found her in one of the shops looking around.

"Hey Ten Ten." She called out.

The beautiful brunette spun around and smiled. "Sakura!" she said running to give her friend a hug. "So what's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch."

"Sure." The two kunoichi walked through the village to the restaurant. They ordered their food and when the waiter brought it to them, he tried to make small talk with Sakura. The guy was majorly flirting, but all Sakura did was smile and politely answer his questions. Eventually, the boy gave up in defeat and left.

"What was up with that Sakura. That guy was cute and he was totally into you." Ten Ten asked her best friend once the boy left.

"He wasn't into me Ten Ten what are you talking about."

Ten Ten scoffed, "Yes he was! He didn't even speak to me, all he could focus on was **you**."

"Maybe that's because you're the girlfriend of the great Hyuga Neji. If any guy so much as looks at you, Neji'd probably cut their dick off." Ten Ten blushed happily and Sakura continued. "Say, how long have you two been going out anyway?"

A broad smile spread across Ten Ten's face, "Going on a year come Thursday."

"**This** Thursday?" Sakura asked. Today was Tuesday, that meant Neji would miss their one year anniversary.

"It's ok Sakura. I already know about the mission, Neji told me earlier. Granted he couldn't tell me all the details, but I do know that you all will be gone until next week. But don't worry though, he's gonna make it up to me when he gets back." Ten Ten winked and a devilish smile graced her beautiful face. Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed as Ten Ten joined in.

"But seriously, Sakura." Ten Ten said still smiling. "Why are you so afraid to get a boyfriend. I mean you're beautiful. The guys in Konoha would kill for a date with you. Why don't you take advantage of that girl?"

"Ten Ten," Sakura said looking at her friend. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

So there's chapter 6, hope you liked it! There's a lot of secret-like behavior going on and the next chapter should help answer a few of them. I have that chapter planned out, but I just have to write it. There's gonna be another lemon in there unless I cut it in half or something, but either way, the next chapter's on it's way!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	7. Together Together?

Chapter 7 here we go! You know there's one thing I realized while writing this chapter: 'together' is a very funny sounding word. Seriously! If you say it enough it sounds so weird, try it! Just say it out loud a few times and you'll agree. But anyway, now that my slow moment's done, enjoy the story!

Thanks for the kick-butt reviews! You guys rock!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm sure you all know that by now.**

* * *

"What?!?!" Ten Ten asked choking on her food.

"Ten Ten, you're causing a scene," Sakura said through the fake smile plastered on her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Ten Ten said quietly, catching her and looking around at the people staring at the two. Then she lowered her voice and said, "So, how long have you and Shikamaru been... well… doing it?"

"Not long, I mean…"

"So do you love him?" Ten Ten asked innocently.

"Yeah," Sakura said quietly. "More than he'll ever know."

"Aww," Ten Ten squealed, "Sakura, how sweet! You're in love! So how many people know about the two of you?"

"Other than you, me, and Shika?"

"Duh." Ten Ten smiled.

"Well, no one."

"You're kidding, not even Kiba knows?"

"NO! Definitely not Kiba! At least, not yet."

"Ohhh, I get it. It's a secret affair."

"It's not an affair. It's a real relationship, but its just that well neither of us go that mushy crap in public, and since we were always such good friends, we've always spent a lot of time together so no one can really tell the difference which is fine with me."

"But, don't you want everyone to know he's off limits? After that's what you and Ino said about me and Neji when we first started going out. I remember she even took the liberty of single-handedly notifying the entire village."

Sakura let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I remember. But I trust Shikamaru that even if no one knows we're together that he won't try to sneak around."

"Okay, I underst…wait a minute, are you saying that the reason you all thought that I should tell the village was because Neji was untrustworthy."

"Huh? No way! It was because we were just so excited and Ino wanted to spread the news and I just agreed because I knew that since she knew, she'd tell anyway. Ino can't keep a secret to save her life. Besides, Neji's one of the prime picks in the Leaf, if those tramps wanna sleep with Neji, they're not gonna care if the whole world knows he's taken or not, they're gonna do it. But, the most important thing you need to know is that you have nothing to worry about. Neji's totally devoted to you, he couldn't cheat on you for anything. He loves you.; that's evident."

"Oh thanks. Well, I think that's cool- the thing between you and Shikamaru. Either way, I'm happy so happy for you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Ten Ten." She sighed happily. "Great friends and a great boyfriend. What else can girl want?" The two girls giggled happily from the feeling of being in love.

* * *

Sakura and Ten Ten walked back from the restaurant together. They were laughing and joking around when they ran into Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asked smiling at her teammate.

"There you are Sakura-chan. Hey Ten Ten." Naruto responded.

"You've been looking for me or something?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? Uh, no. But I ran into Ino at Ichiraku's and……"

"Ichiraku's," Sakura interrupted. "What was she doing there?"

Ten Ten watched on in silence. She found it kind of uncanny how Naruto could be so similar and the exact opposite of Ino at the same time. Ino loved to gossip and everyone knew this. Naruto wasn't one to tell people's business, but sometimes he was so absent minded that he'd talk without even realizing what he was saying. Between the two of them you could find out everything that was going on in Konoha. Ten Ten patiently waited for Naruto to stop staring at Sakura with an unreadable expression and continue his story.

"Um, having lunch," Naruto said like the answer should be obvious. He gave Sakura a questioning stare and continued. "She said she wanted go someplace where none of her friends would be for some reason or another. But anyway, she was there with Shikamaru…."

"Shikamaru?!" Sakura shrieked and Ten Ten's eyes widened. "You mean the two of them were together. _Together _together?"

"Yeah, together together. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of them were dating. It must be a big secret too, because they don't want anyone seeing them. But who knows?"

Ten Ten looked down at her friend who's eyes were pointed toward the ground and who's body was trembling slightly. Ten Ten growled. "You know what Naruto, why don't you keep your big mouth shut before start rumors like this. You're so immature!"

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised at first by Ten Ten's seemingly uncalled for hostility. Then, he got upset for being attacked for no reason. It reminded him of how the villagers used to treat. How they hated him and he didn't know why. He clenched his fists and responded by saying, "Well no need to bite my head off! I was just saying I even said I didn't know for sure so what are you getting so pissed off about. Plus even if didn't, it's not like that was the first time I saw them together like that. Anyway who was even talking to you. This conversation is between me and Sakura-chan so you can just fu…"

"Naruto," Sakura said quietly, "Are you sure you've seen them together like that before."

"Huh? Yeah I'm sure, I mean just last night they went out for a fancy dinner together. I saw them going in the restaurant. I think it all started the night after that breakfast, actually. From then on, I almost always saw them together even if it was just for a split second."

Sakura exhaled shortly as if someone had knocked the wind out of her, which was exactly how she felt. Ten Ten looked on in shock. Whether Ino and Shikamaru were really with each other or not, this didn't look good. Sakura had told Ten Ten in the restaurant that Shikamaru was acting weird last night and that he'd said he had 'somewhere important' to be, but just now Naruto'd said that he was with Ino. There's no way Naruto could be making it up and she knew that. But could it really be true? Was Shikamaru really cheating on Sakura? She couldn't believe it!

Ten Ten let out a heavy sigh, "Jeez what are you their stalker now?" her voice was monotone and lacked any agitation with him.

"No, it's just that I don't sleep much and in addition to the fact that I don't have anyone to go home to, I'm usually out around the village at odd hours of the night. That's usually the time I see the two of them sneaking around together. But what was I saying at first? Oh yeah! So I asked her if she wanted me to let you know that they were looking for you if I saw you. They both said no, but I figured I'd tell you anyway just in case……hey Sakura-chan are you ok? You don't look too good."

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She lifted her head and plastered on an empty smile and tried desperately to mask her saddened eyes so she could convince Naruto that she was fine. "I'm ok Naruto. Thanks….for everything."

Naruto knew Sakura better than that. "You sure?" he continued. "Because you know I'm always here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, but I'm ok," she responded but her demeanor betrayed her words.

"You sure you don't need anything? A hug, a kiss, a night with your favorite hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He knew he was headed towards a major pummeling, but he didn't care. He'd do anything to see Sakura acting like herself again.

"No, I'm fine." She replied simply in the same sad, distant voice with that same sad, distant smile and that same sad, distant look in her eyes.

Naruto was shocked. "I should be breathing through a tube right now," he thought, "but instead I don't even have a scratch on me. That's the same thing she did to Ino at the breakfast-just shrugged it off. What is up with her? Is working on her temper or something. Besides, the way she reacting to the news, you'd think Shikamaru was her boyfriend or something. Yeah right like that'd ever happen! Shikamaru could never get that lucky."

"C'mon Ten Ten let's go," Sakura was now saying already turning around and waking off. "See ya Naruto."

"Okay. Bye Sakura-chan. Bye Ten Ten." He called out in confusion as he watched the two kunoichi walk off in a gloomy silence.

* * *

I guess did it again huh-cut another chapter short. But I did it for two reasons. 1) If I hadn't, this one might've been too long, I'm not sure if it would've or not, but I know there was a lot more that I had to type. And the main reason 2) If I didn't you would've been much longer for me to update because I still would've had to finish what was gonna be in this chapter and type it and all, so I did it for u guys benefit.

Also, I'm not sure how long the next chapter's gonna be but it is like half lemon I think. Still, there are some very important things that's gonna happen in that chapter so I'll get it up ASAP! R & R!

Thanks for reading! See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	8. Mr Hazel Eyes

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to update. It's just that this here's my longest chapter (13 pgs) and it took me forever to write it, plus I had to babysit all week. Oh Joy! But I won't keep you waiting any longer, there's just a few things I wanna say:

1st: In this chapter we intro Inner Sakura. However, she won't be in much more scenes just things that involve something like an inner battle within Sakura or some inner conversation.

2nd: Next is a little guide to the dialect in this chapter

Italicized Quotes: Sakura's thoughts (plus Shika's little flashback at the end)

Bold Italicized Quotes: Inner Sakura's thoughts

3rd: There are TWO lemons in this chapter. You won't miss anything if you don't read the last one, but if you skip the 1st one you will. So here's what I'm gonna do. I'll put a dashed line with the words 'End Lemon' in between it, at after that line, they'll still be something left of the lemon, but the important stuffs gonna be in that part. ALSO IN THAT PART THERE WILL BE RAPE, SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! If you still don't wanna read it that's fine. I'll have 'End End Lemon' at the end of it with a ruler thingy under it so that's that.

I really hope that wasn't too confusing. If it was, sorry!

And thanks for the reviews that keep on comin'! I love you guys!

ONCE AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura now sat alone atop a tall tree deep inside the forest, watching the sun set. Ten Ten had left awhile ago since Sakura decided she wanted to be alone. Although no was watching, Sakura couldn't cry anymore. Her heart ached with an unfamiliar sadness. She wanted to cry so bad, to let the tears wash away the betrayal she was feeling, but she couldn't. 

There was a part of her that was telling her not to give up on Shikamaru. That this whole thing was just one huge misunderstanding. She wanted to believe that, she tried to believe that, but she couldn't. Nor could she accept the fact that not only Shikamaru, but Ino as well, had betrayed her in such a way. At one time, she thought Shikamaru would be the man she'd spend the rest of her life with, the man whose children she'd bear, the man who she'd run to when things got hard. But now, now who would she run to? She felt a stabbing sensation repeatedly in her heart and soul and there was no Shikamaru there to make that feeling go away. No Shikamaru to hold her all night long, to assure her that everything's okay and make her laugh about it later.

No. Shikamaru was no longer apart of her life. Not after what he did. Not after the way he hurt her. Sakura couldn't believe how foolish she was to believe the words he told her. She believed him with all her heart every time he said he loved her. Every time he told her she was the only girl for him and every time he said she was his world and there was no one else in there, she believed him. And most importantly, she believed him on that first night the two of them had sex when he told her that he loved her more than anything else. She couldn't accept him back after he told her lie on top of lie. And why should she allow him back in her life anyway? Just so he could hurt her again? So he could tell her he loved her, make her feel special, like she was the only girl for him, and then just crush her heart into more pieces than grains of sand on a beach. No, not again-she wouldn't let him. It'd be a cold day in hell when she fell for Shikamaru's charms again. Like it or not, Shikamaru was out of her life for good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura must've lost track of time while she was lost in time, because the next thing she knew the sky was dark and the bright moon hung low in the sky. Sakura wanted to stay on that tree all night and feel the cool breeze gently blowing away the remnants of that day. However, she knew she needed to go home and get some sleep for tomorrow's mission. She stopped wallowing in her sorrow and reluctantly got up to leave.

The day's events left her so emotionally exhausted that all she wanted to do was get in her bed pronto. So, despite her better judgment, she decided to once again take the shortcut home. She ran full speed through the uncomfortably dark alley. Suddenly as if it were rain from the sky, a dark figure landed in front of her. She collided into it with great force and fell over backwards.

"Watch where you're going, Sakura." The figure said in a familiar tone.

Sakura sighed inwardly. She didn't need to see Shikamaru right now. She attempted to use her most agitated tone possible as she said, "Shikamaru, I really don't feel like this right now."

"Shikamaru?" the figure questioned. "You've got the wrong one girlie."

Sakura gasped and looked up. There was just barely enough moonlight illuminating the dark alley but Sakura could just make out the man's face. She gasped again, "Sasuke?"

"You got it girlie." He responded coolly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked furrowing her brow in confusion.

He stooped down and gently grabbed her upper arm, pulling her up. "I should be asking you that same question, dontcha think."

She stood up and was brought uncomfortably close to his face. "Well, I uh, I was on my way home, so I guess I'd better be going now."

"Hold on, babe. What's the rush?" He asked leaning in closer.

"Um…uh…whew.. um Sasuke, don't you think we **both** should be going home so we can get some rest for tomorrow?"

"So we should be on our way, eh?" He leaned down to her war and let his hot breath tickle it as he said, "Lead the way Sakura-babe."

Sakura wiggled uncomfortably under Sasuke's body which was now pressed heavily against hers. "Yeah, um, about that. I meant we each go to our own places ya know?"

Sasuke raised his head from by Sakura's ear and smirked. "Well then girlie, that's too damn bad…for you that is."

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **(AND MILD RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Sasuke leaned in again, but this time, he captured her lips in a deep kiss. His tongue was already roaming around in her mouth before Sakura even realized what was happening. Sakura's eyes opened wide at the unusual behavior of her teammate. He continued kissing her deeply as he took it upon himself to let his hand roam over all the personal spaces of her body. He started caressing her face with his free hand, then gently trailing his fingers down her neck to her collarbone. He moved his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and without a moment's hesitation, he roughly hoisted it above her head and carelessly threw it down on the ground.

Sakura squealed in shock then started to ask, "Sasuke what are you…"

"Shut up, sweet cheeks and just go with it." He growled roughly as he violently captured her lips in his once more. His hands were now harshly groping her breasts. His kiss became deeper and fiercer. He emitted deep, guttural moans as he pressed his body firmly against hers. His large hardened member pushed tight against her thigh, and she squeezed the two together upon feeling contact. He moved his hand from her breast and brought it down lower. He pried it between her tightly closed thighs and was met with a moist, hot feeling involuntarily radiating from her womanhood. He moved his mouth down her body and stopped when he skillfully flicked his tongue on her hardened nipple. He noticed that her breathing was getting heavier and she was trying desperately to suppress the moans of pleasure building up inside her.

A cocky grin spread on his face. "Ah, so you want this just as bad as I do eh babe? Well what are you waiting for?" He took is free hand and undid his zipper, "C'mon girlie-we're waiting."

_"What the hell's wrong with me?"_ Sakura thought. _"My mouth is finally free. Why don't I call out for help? I want to open my mouth but I can't……or is it that I won't. I mean I've waited my entire life for Sasuke to want me, to touch me, and now, it's finally happening. Is it possible that deep inside my heart, I want this?_

_"No! There's no way. He just happened to show up when I was vulnerable and desperate for love. But who's to say he's feeling love not lust? Either way, despite the circumstances, Shikamaru's still my boyfriend! I want to talk to him about this whole Ino thing, not sink to his level no matter who it's with."_

She wanted to open her mouth and tell Sasuke to stop, but she knew once she opened her mouth, her pent up feelings would escape causing her moans and groans to fill the night. She tried to get her hands to get him to stop, but he'd just violently and effortlessly pin her hands down and with a grunt, continue is oral investigation of her body.

_"NO! This can't go on any further! I cannot betray Shikamaru like this!"_

_**" Like what?"**_ Inner Sakura said finally emerging. **_"After all the BS he did to you, after he screwed you over, after he snuck around behind your back less than a month after you guys starting going together."_**

_"I don't know that, it was just word of mouth."_

**_"Word of mouth my ass! He's cheating on us and now, now we're gonna get him back for it!"_**

Sakura was so into her conversation that she was surprised when she felt Sasuke push himself into her. He didn't waste anytime either. He began roughly and pleasurably pushing and pulling himself in and out of her. Her back hit against the alley wall with the same hard, deep rhythm that Sasuke was steadily pleasuring her with.

_"I'm not going to let him do this! I can't!"_

**_"Oh my… ahh… oh hell Sakura just enjoy it dammit. I know I sure as hell am! Oh Sasuke!"_**

_"I'm going to end this!"_

**_"Fuck me harder Sasuke-kun!"_**

_"No one but Shika's gonna make me cum, no siree."_

**_"Hot damn, I'm bout to cum!"_**

_"No, he's got to stop this now!"_ Sakura brought herself back to reality and started to push Sasuke away from her, but she was immediately overwhelmed by his huge dick that was hitting her G-spot over and over again and her hands instinctively wrapped behind his neck. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she knew her actions would betray her words, therefore she felt it would be pointless. She felt a fire building in her lower abdomen and harbored moans choking in her throat. She realized for the first time that Sasuke was saying something to her and he must've been for a good while. She listened.

"Ooh baby you feel so good inside." He was now saying.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura whimpered unsure if she was saying his name in ecstasy, to get his attention, or confusion.

"This is the first time you called out my name, eh babe? I gotta tell ya, I liked it." He began thrusting harder and faster then said in a sinister and lust-filled voice, "And I'll be damned sure you do it again."

"Sasukeeee," Sakura moaned. Now she was sure of why she was calling out his name.

"Call me 'Daddy'." He growled.

Sakura tried desperately to control her moans, but she knew it was a fight she was going to lose.

**----------------------------------------------------------END LEMON: (STILL RAPE)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You wanna cum for me, dontcha baby cakes."

"I…I…I…" Sakura started but then something hit her. It was the realization of everything Sasuke had said to her so far.

_"Baby cakes? And he's called me babe, hot stuff, and girlie. Plus Sasuke's a bang-'em-an'-go kinda guy, not a dirty talker, at least I don't think he is. Either way, I'm sure he wouldn't say the things he's saying now. But what could that mean?"_ then she saw it. In the heat of his sexual ecstasy, he let it slip out and the moonlight offered just enough illumination for her to see them. Even if it was pitch black, she couldn't miss the two; hazel eyes. Sakura's eyes widened in fear of what she'd just realized. This wasn't Sasuke!

"No! Whoever the hell you are, stop!" She tried to push him off, but he was strong, too strong.

"What do you mean by that babe?" he asked not the least bit fazed.

"I know you're not Sasuke, now get the hell off of me!" She tried to wiggle free, but he was too deep inside her and his body was firmly sandwiching her between him and the immovable wall.

The man let out a smug laugh and with a smirk on his face he said, "So you've figured it out. Too late though."

Sakura tried desperately to break free, but this guys strength was unbelievable. With one hand he successfully pinned down both of her arms without even trying. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if he was stronger than Lady Tsunade. Still, she refused to give up. She flailed around as much as she could, which unfortunately was mainly in the hip region, and that caused her to almost rip herself.

"Keep tryin baby!" He barked in a sinister voice that scared the crap out of Sakura. "This is the most movement you've done against me all night, and it feels damn good!"

Sakura stopped, she knew he was right. Her moving around like that was doing nothing but fueling the endless lust inside of him. Anyway, she knew that trying to beat him physically would be pointless. So the did the only she could, she opened her mouth to scream, but he slammed his mouth hard on top of hers, forcefully pushing in his tongue. He roughly kissed her, the roughest he'd kissed her all night, for few seconds more then slowly he pulled away.

He smirked and sadistically said to her, "I'm not finished yet." Sakura was confused as to why he'd set her mouth free, still she immediately took advantage of it and opened her mouth to scream. However, when she tried to scream, nothing would come out. The man smiled into his kisses at Sakura's useless attempt. "So you understand now, eh girlie. You that kiss was a form of one of my special justus, just for use in situations like this. You I sent streams of my chakra from my tongue right down your throat and entangled them around your vocal chords, rendering you unable to scream until I decide otherwise. But don't worry sweet cheeks, I did let you off easy and allow you to whisper a little bit. Just loud enough so I can hear you when you call me 'Daddy'. "

Sakura felt the tears well in her eyes. She was utterly helpless. All she could do now was pray for a miracle. Hope that for some reason this guy got sick of her and just decided to let her go. Then, as if by some bittersweet occurrence, the man let out a deep groan and her insides were filled with his milky semen. He was cool as a cucumber as he aligned his face with Sakura's so that his beautiful hazel eyes were locked dead with Sakura's fear-filled green ones.

_"**Now"**_ I'm finished baby doll," he whispered delicately. He leaned in and gave Sakura a long, deep, passionate kiss - much less rougher than his previous ones. Despite the circumstances, the kiss was honestly rather enjoyable, but would she let him know that? Uh, hell no! "Thanks for being such a good sport, angel. I owe you one." He backed up slowly, never breaking eye contact with Sakura, whose body slowly slid down the alley wall and was now slumped on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura managed to whisper as she fought back tears.

"The less you know, sweetheart, the longer you live. But don't worry Sakura-babe, we'll meet again." He released the jutsu he had over his body. Sakura could barely make out his features in the moonlight. He was an extremely handsome young man, about her age, with long shiny brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, a handsome well structured face, and of course his brilliant hazel eyes. He continued to stare at Sakura -an unfamiliar look in his eyes, much more mellow than the look of lust from before- as a gust of wind blew and encircled his body, then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Sakura let the tears fall freely now and muttered, "Fuck." She gathered all the strength her exhausted body allowed her to and as quickly as she could, she ran home. However, she knew she wouldn't be safe. She didn't feel safe anywhere anymore.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!END END LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Once she got to her house, she immediately jumped in the bathtub where she curled up in the warm water and cried. After a few minutes, she looked at her reflection in the water. Next, she grabbed the soap and vigorously began scrubbing her skin, trying to wash off Mr. Hazel Eye's touch. Within the next few seconds, she found herself crying again. And she knew why. 

"I let this happen!" she thought aloud. "How could I!? instead of telling Sasuke 'no' from the beginning, I let it go on, and now, because of that, some guy who I have no idea is just had his way with my body! I should've known it wasn't Sasuke I mean now it's not even that hard to figure out. I can see through all the faults in his jutsu. He obviously doesn't have control over it in extreme situations, after I realized it wasn't Sasuke I realized that I could detect the slightest hint of unfamiliar chakra, and most importantly he may be able transform into a person's body but in no way, shape, or form can he imitate their personality.

"But still even if I know how to tell if it's him the next time, I'm still scared. He's probably stalking me. After all, he knows my name and everything. He even knew I'd be in the alley and that he should use Sasuke as bait. I mean how else could you explain how he knew how to masquerade as. But he obviously doesn't know too much or else he would've been Shikamaru. Errrg! I hate this! I hate him and I hate me! Dammit!" Sakura splashed the water with anger and cried for the third time that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her long bath Sakura, walked to her bedroom. She was so paranoid that someone was watching her, she figured she wouldn't be able to get any sleep that night."

She sat in the fetal position on her bed for what seemed like hours as she silently cussed herself.

"You slut! You're such an idiot, how could you not tell it wasn't him? You're fuckin weak and you're stupid you tramp. I hate you! No wonder Shikamaru's cheating on you!" It went on like that for about ten minutes; Sakura sat on her bed fighting back tears as she yelled more hateful things about herself to herself, her soul full of hate and remorse. She was so deep in thought that when she heard a light rapping at her window, she nearly went into cardiac arrest. She screamed and jumped so far back she fell off the bed.

"Sakura, what on earth's the matter with you?" She heard someone's muffled vioce say through the closed window.

She peaked her head over the bed and looked at the window. The fear in her eyes dulled as she realized who it was, "Sh-Shikamaru?" she asked tentatively.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't hear me knocking?"

"Shikamaru is that really you?" she asked fear rising inside her.

"Well who else would it be Pinkie?" He asked a little concerned.

She smiled at the familiar nickname and reached to open the window, then stopped. "I need to be sure it's you. Tell me something from a long time ago."

Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy, but he just groaned and did it anyway. "When you were little kids used to tease you about your extremely big forehead -especially Ino Yamanaka. Now can I come in? It's getting cold out here!"

Sakura glared at him and her right eyebrow twitched in agitation. "Something else!" she seethed through gritted teeth. Leave it to Shikamaru (if it was really him) to bring up something like that.

Shikamaru sighed deeply, "Uhhh, I don't know like what?"

"Think of something only me and you'd know Shikamaru I don't care what it is!" Sakura was getting nervous now.

Shikamaru stood at the window looking upwards at the dark clouds in the sky. He remained like that for several unbearable seconds. Finally he just groaned and sighed, his breath making a light fog in the cold air, "I-I don't know. All I did was come over here to talk to you, I didn't know I'd have to got through interrogation. What a drag! Besides it's freezing out here can't we take this inside?" he looked at her, but was met by unwavering eyes. He sighed once again and muttered, "Troublesome woman." Under his breath and resumed thinking. Sakura, however, interrupted him with her laughing. Thanks to what she observed earlier, she was sure this was Shikamaru. The guy couldn't mimic the personality of Sasuke and he had a strong, now evident locution of his own-unlike any of her friends. Besides Shikamaru's ever-common 'catch phrases' and that ever-present scowl of boredom on his face was something Hazel Eyes just couldn't imitate.

She sighed in relief as she jumped up to open the window, and pulled Shikamaru through, much to his displeasure. But before he could protest, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. She didn't want to cry, the same way she didn't want to embrace Shikamaru this was again, but she couldn't help doing either of them. Shikamaru was confused for a second, then he slowly wrapped one arm around Sakura's back and then with the other, he gently stroked her hair.

"Sakura," he whispered as he held her tighter.

"Oh Shikamaru," she whimpered as she buried her face deeper into him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked worried as to why she was crying.

Sakura was quiet for a moment. She could've told him no. She could've told him all about what just happened and question him about what she'd heard about him and Ino, but she didn't want to. As crazy as it sounded, she just wanted to be with Shikamaru even after what he did. And, there was one place left on her where she just couldn't get rid of his touch no matter how hard she tried. She didn't expect to want to be touched after what happened, especially when it was by her lying, cheating boyfriend, but she couldn't help it,

"Shikamaru, there's one thing you can do for me." She said softly.

"Anything you want Sakura, just ask."

Sakura took a deep breath and said longingly, "Stay here tonight, Shika. And please, please, let me feel your love inside."

Shikamaru was quiet for a moment. He didn't know what exactly was wrong with Sakura, but he could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Either way, she'd told him what she'd wanted, and it was his job to make his girl happy. "Sakura-chan, I don't know what it is that's gotten you worried like this, but it's alright. I'm here for you," he laid her down on the bed and looked into her eyes. "I'm gonna take care of you, and whatever it is that's got you worried like this, I'll make you forget all about it. Even if it's just for tonight."

"Promise me?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise." And he delivered his promise.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He kissed her lightly on her forehead, then down on the tip of her nose, then down to her mouth, we're the two engaged in a deep passionate kiss. His lips moved over to her jaw and down her neck where he sucked on every inch of her skin. He slowly and carefully made his way down her body.

He knew that she needed tender loving not a rambunctious night in the sheets. He continued kissing her, as slowly and carefully he took off her oversized t-shirt revealing her two waiting breasts. His kisses went lower, to the valley between her breasts. Then he made his way down her stomach, tickling the undersides of her breasts as he went. He gently trailed his hands down her sides and rested them on hips as his mouth made its way back up to hers.

As he kissed her, his hands removed the only thing separating the two of them; her underwear. She gasped when she felt his masculine fingers gently rubbing her clit. She responded by removing his chunin vest, the shirt underneath, his pants, and lastly his boxers all one after another. He smiled and went back to kissing her body, but instead of his fingers she was greeted by something **much** larger down there. He gently pushed himself into her as she gasped in pleasure. He nuzzled her neck as his right hand slowly trailed down her left side, caressing her butt and moving to her under thigh when he gently lifted it causing her leg to lift and placed it on his hip, allowing him to drive even deeper. Sakura screamed his name in pleasure and instinctively wrapped her other leg around him.

Shikamaru's motions were deep and slow which was oh so pleasurable to Sakura who lay with her eyes heavy lidded and her mouth parted slightly as whispered Shikamaru's name over and over again. He was deep inside her, deeper than Hazel Eyes that was for sure, and he didn't just simply push in and out of her, but moved his hips like an ocean wave, doubling the pleasure. Her nails dug deep into his back as her legs wrapped tighter around his body, both to his pleasure. Sakura felt that familiar heat building up inside her and she knew she was about to cum. She could tell by Shikamaru's motions which were getting deeper and faster that he was going to too.

"Sakura…." He groaned into the crook of her neck.

"Shikamaru," she moaned breathlessly. "Oh Shikamaru!" she screamed as, simultaneously, she and Shikamaru violently came.

**END LEMON!!!!!!**

* * *

His body collapsed on top of hers as the two of them panted heavily. She brought her hands up and ran them through his silky hair which she'd let loose. He rested his head on her chest which was slowly heaving up and down. After about a minute later, he raised his head and looked her in her eyes. Sakura let her arms fall widthwise down on the bed. Her eyes were shining brightly and he could read in them the 'thank you' she was thinking. He reached his hands out and intertwined their fingers together. He lowered his head and gently kissed her lips a few times. Then he laid butterfly kisses down the length of her left arm and kissed her hand. He made his way back up her arm, across her breasts and down her other arm. As he got near her wrist, he noticed something. 

There was a bruise there that was a little hard to make out, but he was certain they were the shape of fingers from someone's hand. Then he remembered her crying earlier and how she desperately needed to feel his touch. He figured these bruises were not ones brought about by a consensual action. Needless to say, Shikamaru was pissed. He felt fury building up inside him and a growl stirring in his throat. He was about to open his mouth to ask her where the bruise came from, but he stopped when he heard her whisper something.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." She whispered.

He closed his mouth as he thought about what he'd promised her earlier. _"I'm gonna take care of you, and whatever it is that's got you worried like this, I'll make you forget all about it. Even if it's just for tonight……..I promise."_

He sighed and closed his mouth. "You're welcome, Sakura-chan." He looked up to see Sakura fast asleep. He moved up and pulled her body onto his and sighed once more. As much as this entire thing pissed him the hell off, as much as the thought of anyone-no matter who it was- put their hands on his Sakura in such a manner made his blood boil, he kept his promise. Tonight, he'd let her relax and forget all about it. After all, he still had tomorrow. Then he'd get her to tell him, and then…then, he'd tell her everything.

* * *

**And yeah I know its weird that the entire time this guys doing this to her she's thinking about all this stuff. I guess it's kinda like when someone's lecturing you and all u can think about is…well, anything else! **

**Also, I knew while most of ya'll were reading, you were probably thinking 'Why the heck does she have Sasuke talking like a 21st century Fonzie or some modern day member of the T-birds from Grease' and were probably ready to kick my butt for making him so ooc. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to ya!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. I Must Leave You Now

Okay, I'm back! Sorry, but we've been "college scouting" for my sister who's going off to college next year. Unfortunately I'm not important enough to be notified about these trips until a couple days before. : - ( But I asked and they said that there were about four more colleges she wanted to see but since you don't need an appointment to see them, they're not sure when we're going to visit the campuses. That being said, if I suddenly take another long break like that, that's more than likely why.

Thanks a bunch for all the reviews sent! I really appreciate it. Now that we're talking reviews though, a loyal reader/reviewer has requested that I allow anonymous reviews for this story, so I guess I will! However, if you have an account, I'd appreciate it if you'd still sign in, you'll know why later ; -). 'Kay enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never and I never will.

* * *

Sakura awoke early that morning. She was extremely quick and quiet as she prepared herself for her week long mission. She didn't want to wake Shikamaru up. She knew she had to talk to him about the whole Ino thing, and she would…eventually. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. She wanted so badly for the entire thing to just go away, but she knew it wouldn't. She also knew she had to talk to him about this. She looked over at him, sleeping soundly on the bed. She bit her lip as she thought about it then sighed.

She didn't want to go into the mission with the fact that she just had a huge blowout with her boyfriend aching in her heart, pulling her away from her duties. Conversely, she didn't want images of Shikamaru and Ino being together clouding her mind as she was gone. She knew that no matter what decision she made, it would have an effect on her performance in this mission, but would the effect be good or bad; she didn't know. She looked at the clock and knew she had to decide what to do now. She sighed as she made her decision, this was going to be tougher than she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke up the next morning, after the sun was already risen in the sky. He looked around and realized he was at Sakura's house. Then he remembered the night before. He got a small grin on his face until he remembered something else: that bruise. A scowl appeared on his face as he thought about it. He looked in the room for Sakura so he could ask her about it, and when he turned his head he felt a sudden pain in his neck.

"Sakura," he called out. He got up, rubbing his neck with his hand, and went to the bathroom, to see if she was in there, but she wasn't. he searched the entire apartment looking for her, but she wasn't there. He walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He tried to calm down and think of all the places she might be before he ran through the village looking for her. In all actuality, he was worried that her disappearance had something to do with the bruise which was not good. He stood up off the bed and was about to leave when he noticed a white piece of paper with his name on it on the nightstand.

He unfolded the paper and read:

_Left on a mission for Lady Tsunade. _

_Be back in a week. And when I come back, _

_we need to talk. It's important!_

_Sakura_

He refolded the paper and sat back on the bed. "What the…? And what's this things she's gotta talk about?" he sighed deeply and laid back on the bed. "I had to talk to you too Sakura, but, unfortunately, I guess it'll have to wait." He sighed again and closed his eyes, "Dammit!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood at the gate and looked back at the village. The sun was just beginning to rise and she knew Shikamaru was still asleep. He'd began waking up as she was writing her note to him, but she had pushed the pressure points in his neck to keep him asleep awhile longer. That way, he wouldn't wake up and notice she was gone then come out and find her before they left. And, so most importantly, she wouldn't go after him since it'd be a few hours before he woke up and they'd be leaving on their mission soon. She felt the tears welling in her eyes, but she knew she'd done the right thing.

"Sakura let's go!" Sasuke called out. Kakashi was now there, only thirty minutes late from the original time of 4 o'clock. He said he knew what Tsunade was planning, and he always did, but it didn't matter. "Sakura!" Sasuke called out once again.

"I'm coming," Sakura called back as she turned from the village to go join her teammates. But before she left, she looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Goodbye, Shikamaru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four ran full speed through the forest. Kakashi wanted to get a mile within the first stop, a small town called Anto, before nightfall. It was at least 100 kilometers away, so that meant they didn't have any time to waste. The journey there was a long and quiet one. No one in her group was much of a talker other than her, so a decent, non-mission related conversation was one thing she wasn't expecting to get on this mission.

"We'll stop here a moment." Kakashi called out to his team members when they reached a small stream located in the middle of the forest just outside of a large town called Kinhaya, which was the halfway point to the Hidden Mountain Village. It was around fifteen minutes past one and the four had been running since they'd left. The closest thing they got to a break was when they casually walked through Kinhaya so they wouldn't arise suspicion.

Now, the fact that Kakashi was actually letting them stop, even if it was just for a minute, was sheer bliss for Sakura. She could keep up with them, no doubt, but the rest of her team seemed to have unnatural amounts of stamina and the four sometimes forgot that, making the journey a lot tougher on her than it was on them.

She ran straight to the stream flowing there, and knelt down on the soft bank as she dipped her cupped hands into the cool, clear water and splashed it onto her hot face. She sighed with relief and let her mind wander off to all sorts of things, especially to a certain person she'd left behind in the village. She was snapped from her daydreaming when she felt someone approaching her. The wise shinobi never drops his guard, so once she sensed it, she got up and spun around quickly, her kunai already drawn.

"Glad to see you're still sharp. I was afraid that you weariness would negatively effect your reflexes." Kakashi said sarcastically, although he really did come over to check on her. He had forgotten that her endurance wasn't quite as high as Neji, Sasuke, or his but he knew that she wouldn't let herself be the weak link in the team and would push her body past its limits to keep up with her teammates.

Sakura blushed slightly with embarrassment, then in an effort to redeem herself from her paranoid actions from earlier, she said, "I'm just so excited you're here, I could use a sparring partner right about now. I'm feeling a little restless."

"Heh, you're obviously much more tired than me, however you want to fight a fight with me that you know you can't win?"

"You're damn right." Sakura threatened attempting to sound as serious as she could and ignoring the fact that she knew everything he'd said was the truth. She really didn't feel like fighting, much less such a formidable opponent as Kakashi, but she'd made her own bed so now it was time for her to lie in it. She lifted her kunai higher and narrowed her eyes.

"You really expect for me to believe that?" he asked.

Sakura gasped, because the next thing she knew, her former sensei had not only captured her kunai, but had also twisted her arm behind her back and held the cold, sharp metal to her throat.

He leaned down and said in her ear, "Like I said, you won't win." He released her and turned towards the stream. She rubbed her wrist and scowled at him. Then, she brought her hand once more to her shuriken holster. However, Kakashi to lack interest in having a battle, and didn't even look her way.

"Fine." She thought. "If he won't do anything, I will." She slipped her hand in her pouch.

"So were you planning on telling anyone what's bothering you?" he asked still facing the stream.

She stopped and lowered her eyes to the ground. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't want to talk about it, huh?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Sakura answered as she, too, turned towards the stream.

Kakashi sighed and in a monotone voice told her, "Well whatever it is, don't just keep it bottled up if it's going to interfere with this mission. The last thing we need is a fatality caused because someone's mind isn't focused on the mission. So if you have to talk to me or Sasuke or Neji or even an enemy's who you've killed corpse. Hell, I don't even care if you talk to a tree. Just don't let you personal problems be the cause of any type of failure in this mission."

"Gee thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said sarcastically. She knew that he was just trying to be nice and help her out, just in his own less-than-comforting way, and she was thankful to him for that.

"Alright. We're leaving in five minutes. Whatever's wrong, make sure you take care of it by then." He said walking off.

Sakura sat silence for the next five minutes. Either she had to temporarily and completely clear her mind, or she'd hear it from Kakashi. When it was time to go, Sasuke came to get her.

"Kakashi said its time to go… you ok?" He asked her a bit indifferently.

Sakura got up, smiled, and nodded. After the alley scene, even though she now knew it really wasn't Sasuke, being around him was a little uncomfortable and uneasy for her. The two walked back to the others together.

"Everybody ready?" Kakashi asked looking at Sakura. The three nodded and Sakura looked up at Kakashi-sensei and smiled reassuringly. He nodded. "Alright, let's go." He ordered and the four took off into the forest again and headed straight for the Mountain Village.

* * *

Alrighty there's chapter 9. Three more chapters, and we'll talk back with Shikamaru again- hopefully leading to some ShikaSaku action.

Also, I updated three chapters at once for two reasons. One was in hopes to compensate for my long absence, and two was because these are kinda what I think of as 'filler chapters' mainly for information purposes and to connect two parts of the story. They're an important part of the story no doubt with some interesting parts, but if your impatient (like me) they're not as interesting to read as most chapters because you just wanna fast forward to the outcome. Unfortunately, you can't do that but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	10. Enter the Mountain Village!

Hmmm….. I don't have anything to say here.

Can't officially thank you for last chapter's reviews yet because I haven't read 'em, but if you have reviewed, thanks in advance!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Hot Diggity Damn!

* * *

"There it is. Distance: 15 meters, time until nightfall: two hours. Everyone ready?" Neji asked the group. Sakura looked at him in awe and amusement. Sometimes she wondered if Neji was part computer or if he ever cracked a smile (but based on Ten Ten's stories, she knew that wasn't true). Still, he was determining all this without the use of his Byakugan, which he wouldn't have been able to us anyway. From here on, low profiling was key. Neji couldn't use his Byakugan and Sasuke couldn't use his Sharingan just like Kakashi, who now used a black piece of cloth to cover to cover his left eye. The four concealed their Leaf headbands back at the village just in case. They knew that if they were dealing with the Akatsuki, mainly Itachi, they wouldn't be that hard to identify, still it was a necessary precaution. 

"So are we going now or what?" Neji asked. Everyone was quiet as they looked at Kakashi waiting for an answer.

"No." He said simply.

"What? Why not we're already here! What sense does that make!" Sasuke demanded, annoyed by Kakashi's nonchalant demeanor. The possibility that Itachi might be so close was overwhelming. He wanted to find him - to kill him- as soon as possible.

"Maybe Sasuke's right. I mean we're already so close and I know this area will be swarming with the enemy come nightfall and there's no forest or anyplace for us to hide other than these rocks." Sakura added a little concerned.

Neji looked around with a scowl on his face. Sakura and Sasuke were right. They were in enemy territory on a foreign terrain, and with them being so close to the Mountain Village's borders, there was sure to be a few Mountain ninja patrolling the area, and if they got into a battle, their entire facade would be ruined this early in the mission. He growled to himself.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke growled. "We're going in."

"No!" Kakashi said roughly. Everyone stopped and looked at him as he continued. "In case you've forgotten, Sasuke, I call the shot, not you or Neji, or even Sakura for that matter. We're going to do it like I said so get over it. We'll sleep in that tonight. **All **of us." Sakura sighed and Neji growled.

"Tchh," Sasuke scoffed and angrily headed towards the cave, but out of frustration rather than obedience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime outside the Hidden Mountain Village, and with all the rocks and stones, it was extremely cold. Sakura sat up awake inside the cave. She couldn't sleep. Not because of the coldness, but because of thoughts of what she'd left behind at the village- namely Shikamaru and Ino. She knew she knew she'd promised Kakashi that she'd clear her mind and she did, but unfortunately everything crept back in. and tomorrow, they'd be secretly infiltrating the Hidden Mountain Village, and she'd need to be 100 percent focused.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered. "Kakashi-sensei are you awake?" Silence. She looked around. Neji and Sasuke were asleep as well. Good.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have to talk to you." Sakura continued in a soft whisper to the sleeping jonin. "Remember how you said to make sure my mind was clear for this mission and to talk to you if I needed to? Well, yeah, I need to. You see…it's just that, well…" She sighed at the all-time cover-story she was about to use. She rolled her eyes at herself and started again.

"You see, I have this friend, right, and her boyfriend he' skinda cheating on her. They've only been dating for a little while, but she really _really_ loves him. She wants to forgive him for it, but it goes deeper than him simply cheating on her. You see, he hasn't told her yet and the other woman, well, she use to be my friend's best friend but now……well, anyway, my friend she…she doesn't know what to do about the guy.

"I-I mean like I said she loves her boyfriend with all her heart. She'd do anything for him, no matter what it is ya know. So I mean you can imagine how hard a blow this whole thing's dealt her. But, but you see, she's trying not to overreact because she doesn't have solid proof I mean like she didn't see it with her own eyes and all. She's just going off what another of her best friends told her, and she trusts what he said, and she doesn't wanna believe it, but her boyfriend _has_ been acting weird and all, and deep down in her heart, she's afraid it's all true.

"She's clueless as to what to do because she loves this guys more than life itself, but she can't let him hurt her like that nor will she. Kakashi sensei what am I…um…I..supposed to tell my _friend_ to do?"

She stopped talking and looked towards Sasuke who was moving in his sleep a little. She wiped the tears from her eyes that had fallen without notice sometime during their talk, and decided to end their one-sided conversation.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She whispered then fell fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the four awoke early and prepared to enter the village.

"I don't understand." Neji thought aloud in annoyance as he, Sakura, and Sasuke stood at the edge of a rocky ledge parallel to the huge mountains surrounding the village. "We're supposed to be spies in a village, not some refugee town like Anto. Doesn't Tsunade know how obvious it'll be if four ninja appear from nowhere without any notice or so much as a Mountain headband or any other means of identification."

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke let out a grunt of agreement.

"Well, if you're so curious, why didn't you just ask?" Kakashi calmly asked the bunch as he appeared behind them seemingly from nowhere. Kakashi walked forward and stopped next to them. "The Hidden Mountain Village is said to be a virtually unknown. Only village ronin and refugees know of it or at least have heard of it. However, it's reported that extremely strong ninja have already joined this new village. Because of this and the hopes of a second chance, many new ninja show up all the time. As for the Mountain Headband, you don't just get handed one because you live their, same in the Leaf, you must first prove yourself worthy to the village leader. Either way, there's nothing to worry about. Now lets go."

Sasuke wasted no time and took off, followed by Neji. Sakura was about to leave, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Talk to him." He said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry. I mean tell your _friend _to talk to him. Things aren't always as they seem. It could all be just one big misunderstanding. And if _your friend_ and her boyfriend need any tips on reconciliation, they can always come to me ." Kakashi said patting his back pocket where the orange colored book was. He gave a friendly one eyed wink and took off.

Sakura gasped. She didn't know Kakashi had actually heard her last night. She'd said way more than his perverted ears should've heard, and worst of all, he knew it was her. Still, she was thankful for his advice and would use it once she returned to the village. Well, all except for the reconciliation tips he had to offer.

She smiled. "Thank you, Kakashi," she said quietly aloud then hurried to catch up to her team.

* * *

Nothing to say but R & R please and I hope you enjoyed it!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	11. Into the Darkness

* * *

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did, I wouldn't have to make this stuff up... it'd already be apart of the show!**

* * *

"Five days. Five fuckin days and not one sign of him." Sasuke growled to himself. He looked out of the window with a piercing glare that seemed to see everything. Despite the Sharingan being inactive, those eyes saw everything and their owner was still just as dangerous.

"C'mon Sasuke, calm down." Sakura said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Kakashi and Neji went into the village about an hour ago to gather information at a local tavern. Being nineteen and underage, Sakura and Sasuke were left behind because, according to Kakashi-sensei, it would be "immoral of him to allow a minor to consume alcohol in his presence." Total bull! Since when did Kakashi care about morals? He shamelessly read smut **everywhere** he went for crying out loud! Either way, the both of them knew that it was just an excuse for him to keep Sasuke in the inn. Since the two would be alone together for about two more hours, Sakura pushed whatever uncomfortable feelings she was feeling towards Sasuke out of her mind and tried to remember the old Sasuke-not the imitation alley Sasuke.

"Calm down? We've only got two days left and no one's even mentioned him, much less the Akatsuki! I came here to kill him and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Sasuke the mission isn't over yet, you never know what'll happen." She soothed.

_"Itachi being so near must be making him delusional. Does he honestly think that he's just going to pop up from nowhere and be like 'Hey Sasuke I'm over here!'? Yeah right!"_ She decided to keep this thought to herself.

"Today's Monday. We're leaving Wednesday whether we have information or not. …. We're here now and this is my chance for vengeance. I'll be back." Sasuke said turning from the window and walking towards the door.

"Sasuke no! We're supposed to stay here and gather information as we can in the inn."

"Yeah and we're doing a great job at it just sitting here in the room." He responded sarcastically.

"Sasuke we're _NOT_ leaving this inn! It's against orders."

"**We**?" he interrupted, eyebrows raised.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go anywhere alone with the possibility that Itachi might be around?" Sakura asked in a deadpan tone. She knew that Sasuke's inevitable battle with Itachi would be one he'd have to fight himself, but the two both had the infamous Uchiha temper, and she feared that an unsupervised battle in this town would cause innocent bystanders their lives.

Sasuke scoffed let out a smug laugh. Not out of spite, but out of amusement from her paranoia. "Fine then, c'mon."

"Huh? Sasuke do you listen to anything I say!? At all?! Ever?!"

"Relax. We're not leaving the inn. We're just going downstairs to the diner and seeing what we can pick up from there." He opened the door and stepped out.

Sakura groaned in defeat then got off the bed and followed Sasuke downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat at a small table in the corner of the diner. Sakura tried her best to make small talk, but all she'd get as a response were uninterested grunts. Eventually, she sighed and gave up in defeat. That's the way things always were between her and Sasuke. One minute they'd be friends and would talk, kind of like back in the room, and occasionally laughing and joking around, but the next minute, he'd be all quiet and withdrawn, like now. Over the years, she'd learned it was best to just leave him alone and let him sort out whatever he was thinking about, or to wait for him to warm up again; whichever came first.

For awhile, the two were quiet, only the sipping of their tea offering any noise. Sakura looked around the diner, then her eyes rested on one table. There were two mysterious guys in long, dark, hooded cloaks sitting there. They almost seemed to be Akatsuki members, but their cloaks were without pattern. However, this wasn't what concerned Sakura. Both guys were staring in their direction. One seemed to be looking at Sakura and the other at Sasuke.

Sakura sat quietly for a few minutes more and occasionally glanced secretly at the two guys who were still staring that way. She decided to see if it really was them the two were staring at so she 'accidentally' dropped her napkin and when she reached down to pick, she used the metal pole supporting the table behind them up as a mirror and secretly looked towards it as she bent down.

Her suspicions were confirmed, when she saw the man who'd she'd thought been staring at her, trail her movements with his eyes. She sat up as if nothing had happened and once again brought her tea cup to her mouth. Only this time, she didn't drink out of it, but used it as a cover for her mouth.

"Sasuke," she said lowly trying to move her mouth as little as possible. "I think someone's watching us."

He didn't turn around to face the direction she was sitting, nor did he lose his cool. He simply replied, "I know. I can feel it."

She looked at him, her eyes secretly asking what they should do.

"Come on. Let's go." He said responding to her non-vocal question.

This time, she didn't object to the fact that he wanted to leave the inn. She just calmly finished the rest of her tea in one long, quick sip then got up and casually followed Sasuke out of the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they still following us?" Sakura asked.

The men from the inn conveniently left once Sakura and Sasuke did, and somehow had to go everywhere Sakura and Sasuke went. They were standing in front of a shop window. Sasuke was turned slightly facing the opposite direction of their followers as Sakura looked inside of the glass window pretending to be an ordinary window shopper. She was facing the window, so she couldn't see as much as she wanted to out the corner of her eye.

Sasuke's position however allowed him to see further past Sakura than by looking at the reflection in the window.

"Yeah." He said. "Let's keep walking." They left the window and continued their 'stroll' through the village.

"Do you think we should try to find the others?" Sakura asked referring to Neji and Kakashi. Sasuke didn't answer, but instead kept walking as if he hadn't heard her. She didn't ask again because she knew he had. Obviously he had a plan and was leading her and their pursuers somewhere, but to where, she didn't know.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and made a sharp turn off the busy road and into an adult book store, stirring up a chorus of vulgarities from the people they cut off. Sakura was about to flip at Sasuke for bringing her into that kind of store of all places, but when he finally stopped the two of them in one of the aisles on the far side of the store-her anger shifted.

Behind them, facing the parallel shelf, was Neji and Kakashi.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Sakura asked in an irate whisper, but not turning around to face them.

"Ask him." Neji responded dully as he nodded his head slightly towards Kakashi.

"Well, we were on our way back to the inn when I saw the two of you way down the road. I figured you were on your way down here, so we just decided to wait for you in here." Kakashi delivered the excuse like it was second nature, which it actually was to him.

"Yeah, right." The three hissed simultaneously. Sakura continued to quietly rant on about how irresponsible Kakashi was being until Neji stopped her.

"Be quiet." He said.

"Huh?" she asked, caught off guard.

"I said hush. …… Do you all sense it?" he asked ominously.

The three were quiet. Sasuke grunted in what seemed to be mild shock and Kakashi let out a curious "Hmmm." Sakura remained quiet for a little longer, and then she too finally sensed it.

Outside, where the street was just packed with people now seemed almost completely empty. The only ones out there seemed to have high chakra levels, that of a jonin's caliber. Sakura gasped. How had they not noticed it, and how long had it been like that. Something wasn't right.

"Let's go." Neji commanded, and without any objection from him giving orders, even from their leader Kakashi, the three cautiously followed him out the aisle to the front of the store.

"Where's the storekeeper?" Sakura asked peeking from around Kakashi towards the empty counter.

"I'm not sure." Neji responded equally curious.

"So… are we going to stay in here or go outside?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Good question," answered Sasuke. The three awaited for Kakashi sensei's answer.

"Follow me," Kakashi told them as he walked out of the book store. The three followed, and all four minds knew that inevitable danger was coming fast. They continued walking down the road towards the way of the inn.

"Something's not right." Kakashi said as he quickened their pace.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "It's the men who followed us from the inn!"

"Someone was following you?" Neji asked her.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "Those guys over there." He gave a very slight nod in the direction of the cloaked men who were once again trailing them.

"Impossible. Those two followed Kakashi and me from the tavern." Neji said in confusion.

"No," Sakura told Neji. "That was them. I'm certain!"

"And we're certain that they were the ones stalking us in the tavern. Which can only mean one thing…" he told them coolly.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, her eyes now wide with concern.

"We're about to be ambushed." He said to her, and as if on cue, one of the men that was walking past Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife and swung at him.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji all jumped back, and readied their own weapons because now, everyone on the street had pulled out a weapon and was beginning to try to attack them.

The street was filled with shuriken, kunai, and dying bodies flying everywhere.

Neji was engaging in a battle with three of the Mountain ninja. He was using taijutsu as well as weapons as he held them off. With a bear claw strike, he rammed his hand into the nose of one opponent, shoving his nose into his brain and killing him instantly. But his death was only to be replaced by four more ninja armed and ready.

"Enough of this!" Sasuke growled, obviously faced with the same annoying problem as Neji. "Sharingan!" He didn't care about discretion anymore. It was obvious that they were already found out. The streets were filled with the pained cries of those who'd fallen victim to Sasuke's rage.

"Hmph." Neji smirked after seeing Sasuke release his Sharingan. "I guess it's no holds barred now, huh? Very well." He slit one of the men's throat causing their body to fall lifelessly to the ground then called out, "Byakugan!" Using the Byakugan, he sent all five of his enemies flying through the air. After witnessing this, the next bunch of enemies seemed to hesitate before they approached him. But they figured there was strength in numbers and all eight of them charged to wards Neji together, thinking they'd be able to take him. Big mistake! Neji instantly sent all eight bodies flying atop the store buildings by using his Eight Divination Signs; 128 Palms.

Kakashi, however didn't release his Sharingan, but instead simply used weapons and taijutsu, which for him was just enough to defeat the opponents that dared to come his way.

Unlike Kakashi though, Sakura had her hands full. She was using mainly taijustu, and brought her opponents down with a powerful kick or deadly strike from her hands. She saw Kakashi standing about a few yards behind her. She fought her way through the enemies separating them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she called as she leapt in the air bringing down two shinobi with a spinning kick. She landed beside Kakashi.

"Nice work," he said eyeing the corpses that fell from the air with Sakura.

"Thanks." She smirked. "Kakashi-sensei, what happened to the two cloaked men. It's like they just disappeared!"

Kakashi looked around. "Good question. Neji! Sasuke! Keep an eye out for…" his warning was cut short when out of nowhere, one of the cloaked men appeared behind him and seemingly knocked him unconscious. Sakura gasped as her former sensei fell slowly to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she screamed out.

"Sakura! Look out!" Neji called.

Sakura looked up just in time to see the cloaked man who'd brought Kakashi down jump in front of her and hurl a shuriken at her. However, it was too late for Sakura to react, but luckily Neji was thinking ahead, and he sent a kunai flying past Sakura and into the enemies shuriken, which cancelled it out and both weapons fell to the ground.

"Sakura, get down!" Neji ordered, and she immediately obeyed and dropped to the ground, just in time to avoid being hit by the fuuma shuriken Sasuke'd thrown at the man. It sliced right through his stomach, however instead of blood and guts spilling out, rocks and dirt did.

Sakura jumped from her crouched position and immediately move from that spot. "It was a clone!" she yelled.

"A weird method as well; rock clones." Neji thought aloud.

"You guys behind you!!" Sakura screamed at her teammates. The two turned around to see the second cloaked figure poised to strike. Sasuke immediately threw a kunai at his throat, but once again, it was a substitution. Then, the first cloaked man appeared behind Sasuke and in the same method used on Kakashi, he knocked Sasuke unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Pay attention!" Neji growled as he ran to Sakura, picked her up and carried her away from the spot she was standing in, just in time for her to escape a stab with a kunai from the first cloaked man. Obviously, Neji moving his target angered him, because he went after the two. Neji gently, yet hurriedly put Sakura down on the ground and prepared to fight the cloaked man. He charged at Neji who countered his attacks with ease.

"Not bad." The cloaked man said, "But let's see if you can take us both on!" his counterpart appeared behind Neji, and the both of them charged at him. Neji knew that by simply using his Heavenly Spin attack, he could repel them both at the same time. He was prepared to execute it when he remembered something. Sakura was right beside him. If he used the Heavenly Spin, then she'd be blown away like the two men.

"Sakura, move!" he ordered her. She looked at him with confusion first, but then quickly got up and started to run away. But it was too late. The cloaked figures were already on Neji, and although he managed to not only stop the attack from the one in front of him but render his right arm useless by hitting the chakra point above his elbow while also possibly shattering the bone, he was knocked unconscious by the one from behind. Just like his other comrades.

"Neji!" Sakura screamed.

"You know you do a lot of that screaming shit." The first cloaked man said in an annoyed tone as he headed straight for Sakura. She picked up one of the abandoned kunai on the ground and raised it up in defense. There was blood dripping from within the right sleeve of his cloak, so the injury Neji caused must've been a lot worse than originally thought.

"Perfect!" she thought to herself. "I know where to strike."

"I don't think you should be worried about me." The man said to Sakura. But before she could figure out what he meant, she felt a sharp intense pain on the back of her neck. Her vision got blurry and soon everything faded to dark. The last thing she saw was the cloaked man in front of her staring down upon her and smiling as the warm blood from his arm dripped rhythmically on her cheek.

* * *

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	12. Rage and Confusion

Ok, so this here's chapter 12. It takes place back in the Leaf Village with Shikamaru and the gang. Alrighty, go ahead and enjoy!

Me thank you muchy for the reviews! I really appreciate 'em!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!……

* * *

Midnight. Two Bodies. Bed rocking. A voice moans. Another groans. Heavy pants. Lustful sighs. Nails clawing. Teeth marking. Wet kisses. Sensual touches. Desperation. Necessitation. Adoration. Licking. Kissing. Caressing. Feeling. Hips rocking. Harder. Faster. Climax. Walls tightening. Screams. Explosion. Fireworks. Ecstasy. Perfection. Completion.

Soft whispers. I love you. I want you. I need you. Don't leave me. Ever. Please.

Daybreak. Two bodies. Collapsing. Darkness fading. Joyful exhaustion. Happiness. Sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru awoke late the next morning. He was sweating lightly and breathing heavily. He looked around and saw he was in his own room. Alone. It had all been a dream, the third one that week too, and today was only Wednesday. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. Damn, how he missed her.

* * *

"Waiter, five more plates of fried pork!" Choji yelled across the restaurant. Ino and Shikamaru sat in the booth and just stared at Choji with mixed expressions as he scoffed down plate after plate.

Ino, had dragged Shikamaru out of his house and out to a late lunch. She said he to "get off his ass and have fun like her." She didn't have to drag Choji anywhere- in fact he invited himself. The fact that there was going to be food was motive enough for him to come. About ten minutes later, the waiter came with Choji's order as well as an uninvited guest.

"Heeey Shikamaru! Hey Choji! Hey Ino!" An all too familiar voice called out from behind the waiter. Shikamaru and Ino groaned and then muttered simultaneously, "Naruto." He came from behind the waiter and invited himself to sit down in the empty spot next to Shikamaru.

"What's going on you guys?" he asked the trio.

"Nothing much." Ino told him not even trying to hide her frustration. "At least not anymore." She muttered this part to herself as she glared at both Choji and Naruto.

"You gonna order anything?" the waiter, who was still standing there, asked Naruto in a friendly tone.

"Yeah!" Naruto said enthusiastically at the same time Ino and Shikamaru yelled out "No!".

"I'll take three bowls of Miso Ramen!" Naruto continued ignoring them.

"Um, Naruto, we're about to leave in few, and I don't want you to feel like we're deserting you when we leave, so why don't you just head over to Ichiraku's and eat there?" Ino said in her overly sweet voice. She even threw in a fake, and creepy, smile.

"I'll take three bowls, too!" Choji told the waiter either completely oblivious to the fact that Ino was trying to get out of there, or just uncaring about it.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere anymore huh?" Naruto laughed, equally oblivious of the fact that Ino was blowing him off.

"Choji why'd you order that when you've still got all this……." Shikamaru's voice trailed off as he looked at the table and saw three of the platters Choji had just ordered were already empty and he was finishing off the fourth one. "Never mind." Shikamaru groaned.

"Here ya go!" the waiter said setting their bowls down a few minutes later. "Hot off the stove!"

"Alright!" Choji and Naruto yelled as they high-fived over the table and dug in.

"Hey Ino, you ok?" Naruto paused in eating for a second to ask the question to Ino who was now hitting her head against the seat of the booth over and over again.

"She's fine." Choji answered for her. "She does that all the time! Or at least every time I see her. Especially when we're all eating. I guess that's just how she works up her appetite or something."

"Ohhhhhh." Naruto said and the two finished eating like they'd never eaten before.

"At this rate, Shikamaru and I will never get out of here! It's already four o'clock, we only have five more hours!" Ino thought to herself and let her head drop down on the table.

"I used to think Naruto was the biggest idiot I ever met….until just a second ago." Shikamaru thought to himself as he watched with repulsion as the two finished eating.

"Naruto, I know you're lonely because all of your teammates left you and everything, but why the hell do you insist on taking it out on us?" Ino groaned in annoyance.

"Oh I don't miss 'em. Me and Sasuke don't hang out like that unless it's a group thing, and Kakashi-sensei's always busy. Actually, the only one I miss is Sakura-chan. I can't wait until she comes back." He smiled then shoved a load of ramen in his mouth.

Ino scoffed. "Of all the people in the world, I don't get why it's her who's missed oh-so-much!" Ino said to Naruto while looking intensely at Shikamaru with disdain.

He said nothing, but gave Ino an extremely dirty glare and clenched his jaw tightly.

Naruto scoffed back at Ino. "You wouldn't."

She waved off the fact that she'd pissed both them off and just said in an innocent voice. "I'm just sayin'."

"Here you go lil' lady." The waiter told Ino as he once more returned with a large platter of ribs that Ino'd ordered before Naruto came. Luckily, his arrival seemed to loosen the hostility a little and divert attention to the food. "Dig in!" He called over his shoulder as he carried their dirty trays away.

"For some strange reason, I'm not hungry anymore." Shikamaru grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I hear you." Ino muttered.

"You guys aren't hungry?" Choji asked. "Well we'll take a load off your plate." In the blink of an eye Choji and Naruto had taken half of Ino's ribs and were shoving them down their throats.

"Why you…." Ino started, seething, but was cut off when Kiba and Akamaru appeared.

"Hey- why didn't I get invited to the party?" Kiba asked jokingly as he walked over to the group.

"Hey Kiba grab a seat!" Naruto called out.

"Have something to eat!" Choji offered as he slid over, moving Ino with him and allowed Kiba to sit. "Except for this though. This is mine." Choji told Kiba as he pointed to half the food on the table.

"Kiba, we're kinda tryin to get outta here." Ino said hoping that Kiba would be a little more mature than Naruto and Choji and leave them alone. Too bad that didn't happen.

"Don't worry, I won't stay long." He said carelessly as he grabbed a rib and joined Naruto and Choji in their eating frenzy.

"What a drag." Was all Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"I hope you three are planning on paying for those damn ribs!" Ino growled at the three boys. "I ordered those for me and Shikamaru! Not you!"

"Shove it." Kiba responded casually to Ino as he grabbed two more ribs then tossed another one to Akamaru. Choji and Naruto laughed to themselves. Shikamaru rubbed his temple due to all the noise going on.

"Kiba…." Ino clenched her teeth and angrily growled out.

"Hey you guys what's going on?" Ten Ten asked as she and Hinata joined the mix. Since Hinata was Neji's cousin, Ten Ten tried her best to spend as much time as she could with her. The week in which Neji had been gone had been 'girl time' for the two. Since Neji was supposed to be getting back later on tonight, she and Hinata were spending their last few hours together, and Ten Ten hoped today would be the day the day Hinata would warm up to her. However, it wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be to break Hinata out of her shell. The two had been hanging out for almost a year now, and Hinata still acted like she'd just met Ten Ten.

"Hey you guys. Have a seat!" Naruto invited.

"Thanks, but you guys look kinda full." Ten Ten said jokingly. Hinata blushed and reached down to pet Akamaru. "We just stopped to say hey anyway. We were passing by and saw you all through the window."

"Hey it's no problem. We can make room" Choji interjected pushing Ino down further. Kiba slid over as well did Naruto.

Ten Ten was about to decline again, when she saw Ino and Shikamaru at the end of the table. They didn't seem to have the happy-go-lucky expressions as everyone else at the table. Instead, they looked annoyed and bored as if they'd rather be somewhere else, just the two of them. There was no way she was going to let the two of them continue their little affair just because Sakura wasn't around.

She put on a smile and said to the group, "Well why not!" As she sat down next to Naruto, and Hinata got settled by Kiba.

"Grab a bite" Kiba grunted as he nodded towards the food.

"That's ok…we just ate." Hinata told him.

"Oh well, more for us!" Yelled Naruto. He grabbed another rib. "Boy this stuff is good!"

"I think I want another plate!"

"Here ya go Akamaru. Eat up!"

"N-Naruto y-y-you have…something on your face."

"Huh? Oh hey thanks."

"Pass me another rib will ya."

"I wonder if I can get something to drink."

"Hey Ino, you gonna eat that."

"We're runnnin outta ribs."

"Ino I asked you a question."

"I'm thirsty."

"I'm still hungry."

"Ino, yes or no!"

"K-K-Kiba, Akamaru is….."

"What happened to all the ribs?"

"Akamaru get off her leg!"

"We need more food!!"

"K-Kiba."

"AKAMARU!"

"INO!"

"WAITER!"

"What a drag!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed, clenching her blonde hair in her hands. "Will you all just shut the hell up! My gosh! Do you ever close your mouths! Jeez! This lunch was only supposed to be between Shikamaru and me! I don't know where the rest of you came from, especially you three!" She continued pointing at Naruto, Choji, and Kiba. "Now would you all just go the hell away, and leave us in peace? No, better yet, we'll go! You all just stay where the hell you are! C'mon Shikamaru!"

Ino stood up along with Shikamaru, and the two of them were about to make their way out the booth. He got past Naruto and was about to slide past Ten Ten, but was knocked down back in the seat when the palm of her hand connected with his cheek.

"TenTen!" Hinata gasped in surprise. The rest of the table just stared at her with surprise.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked the seething brunette who was standing over her victim.

She didn't answer. She only continued to glared down at Shikamaru as she breathed heavily.

"I can't believe you!" She hissed down at him.

"Wha?" He asked in confusion.

"You think that just because she's gone it's ok, dont'cha. You think no one's gonna know? You're sick. The both of you!" she ranted as she looked back and forth between Ino and Shikamaru.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and his answer was another slap in the face.

"Ten Ten, what is wrong with you!!" Ino asked in shock. Shikamaru brought his hand up to his cheek to wipe away the fresh blood. She'd hit him so hard that it cut his skin.

"What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you! How could you do something like this!" Ten Ten growled to Ino in a voice sounding much like it belonged to a psychopath.

"I'm not the one going around slapping innocent people!" Ino screeched a little annoyed.

"Innocent? Innocent! Hah! Well, I guess you would think that. After all, if he didn't do anything wrong then you didn't either, right!"

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Don't give me that bull! I know all about you two! Your sick and twisted little affair!….. How could you do this Shikamaru? She's your girlfriend! She loves you! She'll give up everything for you without a second thought and you go and do something like this! And you, Ino- you're supposed to be her friend. How could you betray her like this!"

"Who are you talking about!?" Ino asked Ten Ten, now more concerned than angry. The others at the table continued to look on in silence. Even Choji had stopped eating and watched, although it was mainly because there was no more food on the table.

"It's over! Stop playing dumb! You guys are sick you know that! And you Shikamaru, I thought more of you than to do something like this. And now you're using the fact that Sakura's gone away on a mission to sit here and creep around with your little- little **Mistress, **and think it's all fine and dandy!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. You're fuckin around with Sakura?!" Kiba growled as he leapt across the table in an effort to pulverize Shikamaru. And he would've gotten close if it wasn't for Hinata and Choji holding him down.

"**Was!**" Ten Ten hissed angrily. "He'll be lucky if she even looks his way now! You scum!" she spat out.

"Sakura-chan's cheating on me?" Naruto said out of nowhere quiet and hurt voice.

Everyone at the table stopped and stared at Naruto. Even Kiba stopped yelling out his graphic and murderous threats to Shikamaru and looked at the blonde boy at the end of the booth with glassy eyes. It was quiet for a moment until Ten Ten finally spoke.

"Uh, Naruto. Sakura's **not **your girlfriend." Ten Ten said in a calm yet firm voice.

"Yeah….well …..she would've been if it weren't for this two-timing dirt bag!" he said as he launched at Shikamaru, only to be held back by Ino from across the table. Everyone just rolled their eyes at Naruto and continued what they were doing before.

"So what, you're going to tell Sakura that me and Ino are having an affair are you?" Shikamaru said with no hint of concern in his voice.

"You asshole!" Ten Ten growled, slapping him again for his lack of remorse. He didn't flinch as the blood flowed down his face once more as she continued. "And for your information, I don't have to tell her. She already knows!"

"Wait, what?!" Shikamaru asked suddenly standing up.

"You heard me! Oh, so now your feeling bad because you don't have time to think up an excuse or try to cover it all up, eh? You lying motherfucker!" she slapped him once again with great force this time, causing his head to turn in the direction of the slap; which was the most of a reaction he'd given her all four times.

"And now," Ten Ten continued. "She's probably on that mission paranoid about what you and Ino are doing together. Not that I blame her; every where you look the two of you are together. It's disgusting! I…."

"Hey you seven! Take your personal problems outside. This is a restaurant, not a bar!" the waiter said as he approached their table about five days too late.

"We're sorry." The group said in unison. All except Shikamaru.

His eyes had an intense and distant look in them. He was clenching his fists as well as his jaw, from which blood was spurting out of the cut because of the pressure. He didn't care though, he stood there soaking in all of what Ten Ten had just told him. He couldn't even imagine how Sakura must be feeling right now. He knew what he had to do. He had less than five hours before she got back meaning he wasn't going to be able to leave with Ino after lunch like they'd originally planned. He had one other option and he had to do it fast.

"Dammit." He scowled at the entire situation as he pushed past a still seething Ten Ten and left the restaurant in a hurry.

* * *

**Ooooo'tay! That's it for that chapter. I think that Ten Ten needs anger management classes, but that's just me! ;-p**

**Much craziness going on in this chapter! But now, Sakura and Shikamaru's relationship is in the open as well as Shikamaru and Ino's. Well, I guess that means things can only get better from here on in right? At least I hope so!**

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be coming up soon! R & R Please!**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	13. FatherSon Bonding For Dummies

**Alrighty, not much to say, so go ahead and enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews- LOVED 'EM!!!!!**

* * *

"Come on where is that thing!" Shikamaru grumbled to himself as he searched through his childhood room.

He had went straight to his parents house after lunch. Needless to say, they were thrilled to see their son, especially his mother, but he didn't have time to sit and have tea with them. He was on a mission of his own. One that had to be completed by nine o'clock tonight.

He searched through his room thoroughly. He found all sorts off stuff, even clothes from when he was like five years old. His mom didn't throw one thing that belonged to her 'baby boy' away. It used to irritate him to no end, but now he was glad for it.

"I know it's in here somewhere." He growled. "But where?"

"Uh son….are you ok?" Shikaku asked as he and his wife stood at the doorway concerned about their son's odd behavior. (Mainly all the energy the typically sloth-like young man was exerting looking for whatever it was in his room.)

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" he grumbled.

"Shikamaru, what on earth are you looking for?" Mrs. Nara asked.

"You wouldn't know what it was. It's alright don't worry about it." He called out from under his bed.

"How would you know, Shikamaru. I clean this room everyday along with the rest of the house. I know it like I know the back of my hand. Now, WHAT IS IT!" she asked her voice suddenly getting hostile.

"Ow." Shikamaru cried out as he hit his head on the frame of his bed when he jumped from his mother's 'bipolar' behavior. "I'm serious mom. Don't worry about it. Besides, I don't think it's here anyway." He told her still searching.

"Shikamaru, is this thing you're 'not looking for' something of yours?" his dad asked a little sarcastically, however he was serious.

"Yes, well, no, I., Dad don't worry about it. I'm telling you guys it's fine."

Mr. Nara let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny, dear?" Yoshino asked her husband, confused by his sudden elatedness. Shikamaru just stared at his father in confusion as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yoshino, do you think that you could leave me and my son alone for a moment. It's time for a father-son talk." Shikaku told his wife happily. Shikamaru groaned and went back down under the bed.

"Sure thing dear," Mrs. Nara answered cheerily and them returned to the kitchen.

"Oh, son, son, son." Shikaku said in a mocking voice as he closed the door and walked over to the bed his son was lying under.

"Dad, I'm busy can we do this later." Shikamaru groaned not feeling like having another 'talk' with his father. The last one of these talks they had was six years ago when his father explained the 'birds and the bees' to him with way more information than desired.

Shikaku sat down on the bed and pulled his son up from the ground and dragged him to sit beside him. "Shikamaru, you're a grown man now." His father started, his voice a lot more mellow like normal. Shikamaru groaned as the thoughts of where the talk could possibly be headed entered his mind.

"I can't believe I've been so blind. So, who is she?" Shikaku asked looking down at his son.

"Who's who Dad?" Shikamaru asked as if he had no clue what his father was talking about.

Shikaku let out a raspy chuckle. "This girl who's got you so bent over backwards that's who. Is it Ino?"

"What? No way!"

"Ohh, so is it that Sand Village ninja, she's cute." He rubbed his chin.

"Who, Temari? No. Look Dad I already told you it's no one."

"I know who it is." Shikaku told his son unassumingly.

"Dad, I already told you it's no one, so just drop…."

"It's Sakura, isn't it."

"…."

"Isn't it son." He repeated, his voice still calm.

"Yes, alright! It's Sakura! Ya happy now?"

"Heh, that's good. I knew it'd happen eventually." He said to his son in a warm, fatherly tone.

"What's that mean?"

"Well, every since that first day when she followed you home from the academy and said she just had a 'homework question' when you caught her. She always seemed to have a thing for you, she was just never open about it. And I could tell you had a thing for her too. Yeah. She was the first girl you took any notice or interest in. At first, I figured you just liked her as a friend or something, but I remember one day when we were at the market, she was there with her mom, and you just kept staring at her. You never said anything, but you never stopped staring. I could tell how disappointed you was when she left without seeing you, but you didn't say anything of it.

"As a matter of fact, you never said much of her. You always acted as if she didn't exist or like you couldn't care less about her. You always seemed too damn proud to talk to her, and I was afraid that your ignorance was gonna let that girl walk out of your life. Thank goodness she's more humble than you or the two of you would've gone around your entire lives just staring at one another when you thought no one was looking.

"To tell you the truth, Shikamaru, I'm not entirely sure when you and Sakura got so buddy-buddy. I do remember, how every time your mom and I got into it, you'd sneak out the house. I always wondered where the hell you were going so one day, I followed you. I figured you was going to get something to eat or just to sit outside. Imagine my surprise when I saw you crawling through that girl's window.

"But I never said anything to you or to your mother especially heh. I guess it's because every time you came from over there, no matter what it was that caused you to leave in the first place, you always seemed calmer when you came back. Mind you, I was a little worried about it at first, but after a few more times of following you, I realized it was all innocent. I know it may not have been the best decision, but I decided to keep it to myself.

"Ever since then, son, the two of you seemed to be getting closer and closer. Sakura's a nice girl my boy. I'm proud of you. I know you'll treat her right." Shikaku looked down at his son again and smiled sincerely.

"Huh, I would if she was still my girlfriend." Shikamaru said remorsefully.

"What? Did I miss something?"

Shikamaru sighed as he explained the entire situation to his father.

"I see. Well son, you're a man now. You know what you have to do."

"Yeah, I know." Shikamaru groaned.

"I'll go now. " Mr. Nara roughly patted Shikamaru's leg and rose from the bed with a groan.

"Do you realize we just had a real 'man' conversation, and surprisingly, you were helpful." Shikamaru told his father seemingly unflustered by the huge milestone in their relationship.

"Yeah, I guess I did. …… We should do it more often ya know." Shikaku told his son as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmh, maybe we should." He replied honestly to his father. The two stood in silence for a bit until Shikaku gave an awkward smile at his son and turned to leave.

"Hey, and Dad," Shikaku turned back around and looked at his son. "How did you know? You know that I was having women problems and all."

Shikaku smiled mysteriously at his son. "You forget, Shikamaru, that I once was a young boy too. I courted many females in my day before I met your mother. That's when my heart found it's place. I know what a fool in love looks like son. And when you get older and become a father, you'll see it in your children too." He placed his large hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Dad." Shikamaru told his father genuinely appreciative. He groaned and sat back on his bed. "Women can be so troublesome." He muttered to himself.

Shikaku let out a small, disappointed chuckle at his sons all too common statement. "I told you once and I'll tell you again Shikamaru, women are a work of art. They're truly a beautiful and amazing thing; a blessing. Also, keep in mind son that……"

"If it wasn't for women, neither of us would be here right now." Shikamaru said finishing his dad's sentence. "I know Dad, I know."

"Just keep that in mind my boy." He answered walking off. "Oh and Shikamaru," Shikaku said stopping at the door. "Think back to when you were a little kid. Whenever there was something that you didn't want your mom and I to find, where'd you put it?"

"Will that help?"

"Yeah. And I know you have one. I saw it, it's what gave me the idea of where to hide my alcohol." He smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Shikamaru sat on the bed and thought awhile.

"Of course!" he jumped up and pushed his bed aside then knelt down on the floor and he began pulling at a small strip of the bottom of the wall where wall and the floor connected. Finally he got the piece he desired loose and pulled it off, then remove the earth and tattered clothe behind it. He could feel it. Hidden underneath childhood knickknacks and disciplinary letters from misbehavior and sleeping in class, he grasped the small wooden box painted red and pulled it out.

He smirked to himself. "Found it!"

Mrs. Nara stood in the kitchen holding the wet bowl and the dishtowel she was using to dry it with. She looked towards her son's closed door at all the ruckus coming from behind it. She raised an eyebrow as she wondered aloud, "What on earth is he doing in there?"

Shikaku stood behind his wife and chuckled as he told her. "Being a man."

* * *

Alrighty. First, I want to start off by saying if you're further along in the anime than I am, forgive me if Shikaku seems so ooc. I don't really now much about him yet so all I had to go off of was my imagination.

For Shikaku's speech, I was going to use the one he told him in the episode Tsunade's Warning: Ninja No More!, but afraid of being attacked during my sleep at night for plagiarism, I decided to just make up my own dinky version. Besides, I couldn't remember all of it anyway!

But speaking of Shikaku, I just love his voice. It's different and I think it's so sexy and just love to hear it when he says something. Also, I think he's extremely handsome and you can tell my Shika will grow up to be extra scrumdiddlyumtious if he's anything like dear old dad-which he is!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	14. Please, Let This Be A Dream!

**I'm in a major writing mood, if all goes as planned, I'll update a lot this week-at least I hope so since my mom's been on my computer a lot because she said she has work to finish up! This here chappie is very short, so I'll try and make quick with the update!**

**It's soooo hard, because I really wanna just go on ahead and answer all of your questions, but I can't because it'll ruin the story :-( But there is one way to let you guys know, and that's to get to the part in the story, so to do that I'll need to write write write, and that's what I'm going to do! **

**Thanks sooooo much for the reviews!!! I'm glad you guys liked the speech and the story! So thank you!!!!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto : - (**

* * *

"I'm sorry, what was that? You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you 'cause you're **dying**! Ha ha ha!" 

Sakura awoke to a very psychopathic sounding voice yelling out something or another. Every time he said something, an agonizing groan would respond.

"Huh? What was that? You say you can't because there's a sword in your chest. Awww, that sounds very painful!" he grunted on the last word as the sound of metal piercing through flesh came along with a very loud and pained groan.

_"What was going on?"_ Sakura wondered to herself. Her eyes were still closed, and she began wondering if she was dreaming. Then, the battle from earlier flooded into her mind. First Kakashi went down, then Sasuke, then Neji, then… Oh gosh, where was she. And what if that groan from before came from one of her teammates. She opened her eyes slowly because it hurt for them to adjust to the light. Once they were open, everything was blurry for awhile, but when things finally came into focus, what she saw lying before her left her speechless.

On the ground before her lay a man, already half dead. His body was involuntarily convoluting as his eyes began to saccade in his head. He started gagging and sputtering as his own blood, saliva, and vomit pooled in his throat causing him to choke. His chest, unfortunately, served as a sheath for a long sword that was coated in blood. His blood. At the tip of the hilt of the sword, carelessly rested a large, heavy foot, that seemed to slowly drive the blade deeper into the man, who groaned in anguish. The foot belonged to a not-so tall man with neck-length brownish-blonde hair, that hid his face from Sakura's view. However, she could tell he was smiling, and enjoying every minute of this man's torrent.

The scene made Sakura sick to her stomach. This man, about to drown in his own pool of blood, saddened Sakura's heart to its core. However, even if it was a wrong thought to think, Sakura was relieved to see that this dying man was neither Sasuke nor Kakashi nor Neji. She sighed to herself in relief as she began to look around to not only find her comrades, but to find out where the hell she was as well.

She turned her head to her left slowly, because her neck still seemed to hurt from the battle. A mixture of relief and terror filled her body as she saw her three teammates sitting about eight or nine yards from her on the ground, their backs propped up against a the same wall she was on, and chains binding their wrists and ankles. Each of their heads were drooped down facing the ground, but she could see their chests slowly rising and falling, meaning they were still alive.

She wanted to reach out for them, but found that her arms and legs were bound as well. She wanted to call out to them, but she was afraid. She was afraid that that body on the ground could be hers next if she made one wrong move. She turned back to see if the sadistic bastard had noticed she was now awake, but he was to busy 'playing with his new toy.'"

"C'mon!" he was now saying. "You never answered my question. Tell me how the hell is it that your pussy ass failed out there on the battlefield! You see, me and Brother had to intervene to save your sorry ass and we weren't too happy about that. And since those guys over there killed everyone else, you're the only one alive who can answer my question. Now talk!" he stomped forcefully on the sword once more as it pierced deeper into the man's body causing his whole being to spasm.

"Mitsuo," said a deep, mature voice from behind the two. Sakura looked towards it in shock. She hadn't even noticed anyone else in the room. In a large gold plated chair at the front of the large room, sat an extremely attractive young man who rubbed his closed eyes with his hands as if to relieve tension. His hair was probably waist length, and unlike his other counterpart, his was a very deep brown-like dark chocolate. The voice was calm and listless as it continued. "If you're going to kill him, go ahead and do it now, otherwise stop making a mess of things. You're annoying me."

"Aw, come on Yoichi, I was just starting to have fun. Besides, you can get one of the broads to clean the mess up later." The sadist, obviously named Mitsuo said facing the sitting figure obviously named Yoichi.

Yoichi gave a low, annoyed growl and didn't even look up.

"Alright alright, sheesh!... Where's Daijiro, you're no fun. At least he would've 'played along' with me." Mitsuo negligently pulled the sword from the mans body, and then shoved it into his throat. "Nighty night." He said sarcastically.

Sakura gasped in shock. The man turned his head quickly in her direction, and she felt her heart sank. He just smirked at her.

"I don't know why you're so upset about his death, ya slut. He's one of the guys who tried to kill you. But then again, I am too." He chuckled sinisterly, and Sakura felt as if she were about to pass out again.

He walked towards her. He seemed to look a lot like the man sitting in the chair, only his face was round, like a baby's and his eyes were a clear hazel color. His body however, didn't seem childlike at all, as he had well defined muscles all over his body. On his muscular right arm, Sakura saw a fresh bandage in the middle of his arm with fresh blood seeping through the area right above his elbow. Sakura gasped.

He continued sauntering over to Sakura with a demonic smirk on his face. He walked so close to her that when he stopped, their noses were practically touching.

"So you've figured it out, eh bitch?" he said, his voice tense. "I'm the one whose arm your little buddy over there nearly shattered. And let me tell ya, I'm pissed." He hissed at her and lowered his ear to her neck. "Tell me, bitch...are you willing to pay for his sins?"

Sakura then realized the compromising position in which she was bound. Unlike her comrades whose arms and legs were both chained down to the floor, Sakura's arms were chained above her head, and her body was slightly off the wall so that there was just enough room for another body to slip through behind her. Her body tensed up as his hands danced on her hips.

"S-Sakura." She heard Sasuke painfully whisper from beside her. She gasped and tried to turn her head his way, but Mitsuo's head was stopping her.

"Hey, dumbass, I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" he growled at Sasuke. Then laughed when he looked over that way. "Oh yeah, that's right you're still unconscious. All three of you!" he could sense Sakura's confusion, so he took it upon himself to explain to her.

"You see, your three buddies over there didn't wanna simmer down when we told them to. We started to chain you up, and those guys tried like maniacs to break their chains and save you. Heh, but it didn't work now did it. So, since the ignorant asses wouldn't listen, we had to heavily sedate them. Too bad for them though. Haha. But how sweet is it that your pwecious wittle fwiend over there is still calling out to you even in a sea of unconsciousness." He moved his mouth up beneath Sakura's ear, across her jaw to her chin, and was about to cover it over her mouth when Yoichi stopped him.

"Mitsuo," he said his voice dark. "You know the rules."

Mitsuo froze and backed away from Sakura. Then he reluctantly began walking back to where Yoichi was sitting. "Aww, come on Bro, why do you always get to have all the fun?"

Yoichi lifted his head and locked eyes with Mitsuo. Despite the different face structures, the two looked remarkably the same-with the same eyes, nose, mouth, everything! Sakura could tell the term 'Bro' wasn't just one of endearment that he was using, but they were, in fact, biological brothers. The glare given to Mitsuo seemed to be enough of an answer for him. And he did nothing but groan in frustration as he went and sat down on the bottom of the seven stairs that formed a semi-circle around the platform on which his brother's chair was about five yards next to her. He sat for awhile seemingly pouting, and despite the situation, it was all Sakura could do not to laugh at this previous tough guy, sitting down pouting like a little baby.

"Sa…kura." Rasped a voice from beside her. She turned her head again to see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji all awake and staring at her with groggy eyes.

"You guys," she exclaimed, her face lighting up. "You're ok!" she had a million questions to ask them, but didn't because she realized how painful it was for them to talk let alone move by the feeble grin Kakashi gave through his mask. "You guys rest. It'll be alright." She told them trying to be brave.

She turned her attention back to the two at the front of the room and was surprised to see the oldest looking one, Yoichi, staring at her up and down. She felt extremely uncomfortable, and when his eyes locked with hers, she couldn't look away no matter how much she wanted to. When the door between her and the stairs slid open, she was so relieved as it took Yoichi's eyes away from hers and to the door.

In walked a man with a cloak on, the other one from before no doubt. Suddenly, Mitsuo's face lit up.

"Daijiro! Glad you finally decided to show up." He said responding to the cloak guy's appearance like a puppy when it's master comes home.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled as he threw a paper-wrapped package over the stairs and next to Yoichi's feet. "There ya go. And just so you know, I'm done doing your little 'missions' for you. I got better things to do with my time."

Yoichi just smirked and picked up the package. "Thank you little brother, I can assure you there nothing more."

"You bet your ass!" He snarled back as he slid off his cloak and threw it carelessly on the floor. His long brown hair fell from the hood of his cloak and down his back.

He turned and faced Sakura and the others. His eyes widened momentarily when he saw she was awake, but they quickly returned to normal.

"So you're up, huh girlie?" he nonchalantly asked her with a smirk.

Sakura gasped. She felt like all the air inside her lungs had been knocked out. If she wasn't sitting down, she was sure her legs would give away. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding. She tried to remain calm, but her emotions were beginning to betray her. Her eyes widened as she managed to squeak out in a terrified voice:

"Hazel Eyes."

* * *

**He's Baaaaaaaaccckk!**

**Remember, short chapters hopefully mean quick updates!**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	15. The Legendary Kurotamashii Clan

**Okey dokey! I...um have nothing to say really. Oh wait...um if you think your family's a little...dysfunctional or a little on the...eccentric side... I hope, that hearing about this family here makes you feel just an eency bit better. **

**I luuuuved you guys reviews! So thanks so much! They really do inspire me, and make me wanna update even faster, so keep 'em comin' plz!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Well, I guess I should tell you guys that I do not own Naruto. I _should_ do it, but I don't think I will (even though it's true). **

* * *

"Hmm. What a shame, I was actually hoping you'd still be unconscious when I returned. Oh well." Shrugging the matter off without the slightest bit of remorse, he walked up a few of the stairs and plopped down on the fifth one. He rubbed his temple then looked up to see the dead man from earlier. He scoffed, "Got a little bored there did ya, Mitsuo?" 

"Is it that obvious?" he grinned widely.

"That one of the guys who was supposed to take those four down?" he asked nodding towards their prisoners chained to the wall.

"The only one alive- yeah. Well, I mean the only one who was alive." He added throwing in a sadistic laugh.

"Hmmm. And who the hell ya think is gonna clean that up Little Man?" he said looking in the direction of the mess.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Besides, I already told Yoichi I'd get one of the broads to do it. But speakin of broads, that chained one seems to be quite familiar with you. Even has her own little nickname for ya huh 'Hazel Eyes.'" he told Daijiro jokingly.

"Heh, funny. But yeah, I guess you could say that there's some…history between the two of us. Right baby doll?" He smugly asked Sakura with a wink.

"Sakura….you've met him before?" Kakashi asked, seemingly feeling better, but his voice still sounded a little weak.

Daijiro locked eyes with Sakura's and a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, I would tell you all about it and save baby cakes the embarrassment, but for some reason, I think that your little Sakura here can tell it much better. So go ahead sweet cheeks. We're all listening."

Sakura felt a blush of embarrassment and anger flooding her face. She hung her head low and refused to look at either the brothers nor her chained comrades. All eyes in the room were staring at her-she could feel it.

"We're waiting, baby doll." He whispered.

Sakura took a deep and shaky breath and then began the anecdote of that painful night. She left out no details, even admitting to her relationship with Shikamaru and how she initially didn't try very hard to stop her attacker. By the time she was done, she was out of breath, and tears were flowing uncontrollably from her eyes. She sniffled and kept her head down, ashamed to look at anyone. She could only imagine how disgusting they must think she was. There was a long silence until Daijiro finally spoke.

"Couldn't have told it better myself." Daijiro commented in a low, emotionless voice as he looked the opposite direction.

"S-Sakura." A voice from beside whispered sympathetically.

"You bastard!" Sasuke snarled, pulling at his restraints.

Daijiro turned his head slightly in their direction and looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, seemingly unfazed.

"Calm down you son of a….."

"So you got careless on that mission did you Daijiro?" Yoichi interrupted Mitsuo's threat to Sasuke without raising his voice, as he began talking to his other brother. Yoichi never yelled and never seemed to get riled up. He was always calm despite the whatever ballyhoo was going on around him.

"Yeah. I underestimated my opponent that time, but it doesn't matter. All went as planned anyway." He didn't turn around to face his brother as he answered his question in a careless tone.

Sakura sat in silence as the two talked. Her tears dropped quickly down on her thighs.

Kakashi looked at his former student in sorrow. He didn't say anything to her because he knew that this was one of those times that he'd explained to her during the prelims of the Chuunin exams- times when kind words only make things worse.

Daijiro slowly stood up and walked quietly down the steps to where Sakura was chained. She didn't notice him coming, so when a large, soft hand gently touched her face and caressed her cheek, she looked up in shock.

Knelt down in front of her was Daijiro, who was now looking into her eyes with a tender look in his. She was so surprised at his gentleness that she didn't move a muscle because of her shock.

Mitsuo scoffed, "Oh, so everyone can touch her besides me huh?" he contorted his childlike face into a scowl and glared at Yoichi who said nothing. Daijiro laughed quietly at his younger brother and stood up, breaking eye contact with Sakura.

"Relax, runt." He called over his shoulder. Mitsuo growled at the nickname, but said nothing. Then the door slid open and in walked a beautiful, petite dark haired girl holding a tray with two glasses filled with a red liquid. She walked into the room, but stopped when she saw Daijiro, and a large smile appeared on her face.

"Lord Daijiro, you're back." She said in mouse like voice.

Daijiro looked at the girl and smiled. He nodded his head slightly and said, "Ai, good t' see ya. You're looking good." The girl blushed and smiled shyly.

"Hey! Tend to your duties wench and flirt on your own time!" Mitsuo yelled at the girl, Ai, interrupting her conversation with Daijiro.

She gasped and looked at Mitsuo in horror and quickly bowed her head and apologized. She hurriedly walked towards the steps, avoiding looking at the bloody body, and gave Yoichi and Mitsuo their drinks. She stood with her head bowed until Yoichi dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She quickly walked down the steps and towards the door. She stopped in front of Daijiro, and with her head still bowed and her voice full of fear she squeaked, "I'll go prepare a drink for you my lord." She turned and started walking out the door, but Mitsuo stopped her.

"There's a mess on the floor. You're telling me you're actually about to leave here without the slightest thought of cleaning it up?" Mitsuo barked at Ai in an agitated tone.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Mitsuo, I-I was just going to get Lord Daijiro his drink and then I was going to come right…"

"Shut…up." Mitsuo hissed in a dark voice. "Clean the mess up **first**,"

"Y-y-y-yes sir, L-lord Mitsuo." Ai stammered. She turned to the door, but once again was stopped, this time by Mitsuo's hand, which had roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her forcefully back. She yelped and tears began to stream down her face.

He pulled her head to his ear and told her menacingly, "I thought I asked you to clean up this mess?"

"Yes-yes Lord Mitsuo choked sob but I-I have to go and get the stuff." She whimpered and he gripped her hair tighter.

"Enough." Ordered Yoichi. Mitsuo loosened his grip on the young girl's hair, but didn't let her go. Sakura was amazed at how the man, Yoichi, never once had to yell, but received a tremendous amount of respect and obedience. It actually scared her. "Let her go." He said to Mitsuo with narrowed eyes. Mitsuo let the girl's hair go, and forcefully pushed her from him, knocking her to the ground.

"Ai," Yoichi told the trembling female with no compassion in his voice, just annoyance. "Go ahead and prepare Daijiro's drink, and bring back cleaning supplies when you get in here."

"Yes Master Yoichi," Ai touched her nose to the ground and quickly got up to carry out her master's task.

But once again, Mitsuo grabbed her arm as she reached the door, only this time he pulled her close to him and hissed in her ear. "And when you get back, if you so much as gag while you're cleaning or shed one single tear, you'll be the next one lying on that floor and another one of your little wench friends will have to clean you disfigured body up. That is, if I let you off that easily." He said the last part in lust filled voice as he slowly ran his hand through her hair, down her neck, and to the valley of her breast where he tapped her lightly. Then, with a sudden growl, he released her and pushed her out the door, closing it behind her. Sakura watched the young girl, probably only seventeen, hurry out the door. Her blood began to boil at the state of dejection she was in.

"You guys are sick!" she spat at them, not caring about the predicament she was in.

Mitsuo laughed then looked at Sakura darkly. "You'll get use to it. Trust me."

"Just shut up, Mitsuo." Daijiro now growled at his brother as he removed his shirt and cast it aside by his other belongings. He turned around to make his way back to the throne stairs, when his muscular tanned back revealed a large black tattoo. It was in Japanese and read 'Chosen Assassin', and beneath it was his name, "Daijiro." Sakura wrinkled her brows and let out a curious 'hhm', which Daijiro heard. He turned his head in her direction and flexed his back muscles.

"You like it babe?" he smugly asked Sakura when he saw her looking. She looked up at him in surprise, then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She growled.

"Heh, Had it for a few years now- all three of us have one. I guess you could say it' sort of like a family emblem."

Kakashi grunted in shock when he said that. "Yoichi, Daijiro, Mitsuo? Of course!" Kakashi was now saying to himself.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Sasuke looked towards Kakashi.

"I don't know why I didn't realize it before."

"Kakashi sensei, what are you taking about?" Sakura asked again.

"I think I know," Neji said. "Those three brothers, their from the Kurotamshii clan, aren't they."

Kakashi growled deep in his throat. "Yeah, I think they are."

"Who's the Kurotamshii clan," Sakura asked confused.

"Well," Kakashi began. "They're probably one of the oldest and strongest clans out there, and until this very moment, they were thought to be just a myth."

"Just a myth? Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Long ago, the Kurotamshii clan was feared far and wide. They belonged to no village supposedly, because they felt so great, **so superior**, that they believed that everyone should belong to them, under their own village that they intended to create. Of course, no one approved of this, and the entire Kurotamshii clan fled. Every village sent assassin after assassin after them, but to no avail.

"Then, one assassin, from the Leaf Village itself, retuned saying that he and his team had succeeded in the annihilation of the Kurotamshii clan in its entirety. He reported that his fellow comrades had died during the battle, and he barely made it out of there himself.

The man and his fallen comrades were honored within the village, but sadly, just three days after his return, the man died at home from a wound that was more serious than initially thought.

"When medic-nin came to remove his body from his home, it's said once they lifted it, it split apart, like an empty shell. There were no internal organs nor bodily fluids inside. The leaders of the village were baffled. They had no idea what to make of this. The word leaked out about the conditions of his death and the people were amazed at the situation. But as generations passed, and the story was passed down, the newer generations found the story less and less believable until eventually, it simply became know as a myth. Now, its just regarded as a story passed down from the time of the 1st Hokage that was simply for children's entertainment. Actually, no one even talks about it anymore." Kakashi explained.

"So, you know our history? I'm flattered." Yoichi said in a mocking voice.

"So, it appears that the Kurotamshii clan is still alive." Neji scowled.

"Not the entire clan, just us three!" Mitsuo boasted proudly.

"Discretion, pipsqueak, discretion" Daijiro said to Mitsuo as he rolled his eyes.

"I still don't understand. What are **we** doing here?" Sasuke asked now annoyed.

"Hmm," Yoichi sighed. "I figured that one of the last among the Uchihas would be able to figure that one out without our help."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled.

"Vengeance." Stated Daijiro simply.

"Vengeance?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Answered Yoichi. "Vengeance for the failed plans of our three times great grandfather. He dreamt to seize each of your five pathetic 'great nations' and hold them in his hands, but his dreams were scorned by your village leaders, especially from the Leaf."

"Gee, I wonder why," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hmph." Scoffed Neji.

Yoichi remained calm. "That story you just told, my silver headed friend, you were correct, but there were some….minor details you left out. Yes, our clan did flee, and yes, countless assassins were constantly sent behind them, all of whom were struck down. But, one thing you fail to know, is that your spineless Leaf assassins weren't the ones who killed our clan members, no, their deaths were caused by…an intra-clan massacre."

Sasuke gasped. "Just like mine," he thought to himself.

"You see," Yoichi continued. "Unlike most clans, multiple kekkei genki flow within our blood, however, that doesn't mean each member of the Kurotamshii clan is able to use each one of them. Osamu, our three times great grandfather, and the initiator of this entire scheme- was the greatest of all the Kurotamshii clan members. He was the only one, other than his great grandfather-and founder of the Kurotamashii clan, to ever possess all five of the kekkei genki."

Sakura gasped. "There are **five** kekkei genki within your clan?"

"**Was**. You see, Osamu was more concerned with quality, not quantity. In an effort to strengthen the kekkei genki, he felt that the only clan members strong enough to posses and master any of the clans bloodline traits were the ones that came directly from his sperm. Just having the Kurotamshii blood flowing through your veins wasn't enough for him, so he ordered the death of all clan members with the exception of his wife and child. Thusly, future generations of the clan should only know Osamu as 'grandfather'. Those who would know him as 'uncle', 'cousin', or anything else of the sort weren't considered strong enough.

"So, he gave the other clan members a choice: either kill themselves or he would. The members offered no resistance, willing to die for the benefit of the clan."

Neji scowled quietly to himself.

"On that day, forty five of the Kurotamshii clan members were killed. Their 'outside' relationship to Osamu was the cause. He killed them all; nieces, nephews, cousins, and even brothers and sisters. The only ones left living from the Kurotamashii clan were Osamu himself, his wife, and his only son- Ryoto."

"That-that's horrible." Sakura whispered.

"No my darling, that's life." Yoichi told her.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked. "Seems to me that if you three are the only ones left, then something backfired big time."

"You're right." Yoichi smirked. "Osamu trained up his son to learn how to control and wield the four kekkei genki he possessed the best he could. He also explained to him how to use the one bloodline trait he didn't seem to possess, in hopes that further down the generation line, there would be one who would posses it. He passed down the details of his plan of total domination of your villages to his son. Among them, there were many rules that the clan-or what was left of it- needed to follow. One of the rules among them, was that to each of the future generations were to only have one child, a son. If a daughter was born first, he simply stated that she should be killed or sold."

"Nice, guy." Kakashi grunted sardonically.

"Hey, wait, aren't you three brothers? Isn't that against 'the rules'?" Sakura questioned.

"Which leads me back to what I asked in the first place," Sasuke interjected annoyed. In all honesty, he really wasn't interested in hearing all about these three's family history, but he hated how Yoichi didn't really answer his question, and he knew it. "What the hell was it that went wrong in that 'flaw proof plan'?"

"Osamu was murdered…by a rouge ninja from **your** village when Ryoto was twenty one years old. Seeking revenge, Ryoto went after the murderer and mercilessly killed him. After that, it became evident that Ryoto needed to quickly produce an heir of his own, so he went into a nearby village, found a woman, and seized her as his wife. One year later, she birthed Ryoto a son, and his rightful heir-possessor of the same four traits as his father, and to whom he told all the stories of his clan and all the secrets of the kekkei genki. As time progressed, the one child per generation seemed like a bad idea, so Osamu's request was shunned by his grandson once Ryoto died of old age. However, from this change, although one could have multiple offspring, only the most promising among them was able to produce children of his own."

"So the massacre Osamu ordered was pointless." Sakura stated.

"Understand now, that that was the logic behind his order of the clans massacre. Now, it was guaranteed that the five traits would remain within the clan, and there would be no wasted energy on it belonging to someone who never had a direct descendant that possessed all five."

"That makes no sense!" Sakura huffed. "Every clan member had an equal possibility of having all the kekkei genki."

"All have the same possibility of possessing them, yes, but not have the same possibility of being able to wield all of them." Daijiro tried to explain.

"That **still** makes no sense! Their deaths were meaningless!" Sakura practically shrieked.

"To you it may seem meaningless," Yoichi told her, his voice still tranquil. "But each member of the Kurotamshii clan understood it's significance."

"Do you guys hear yourselves?! **NOTHING** that you're saying is making any sense at all! **NOTHING**!!!" Sakura would've literally flew through the roof with agitation if it were not for the chains holding her down.

"Watch your tone wench!" Mitsuo growled angrily at her.

"Hey!" Kakashi barked at Mitsuo in a very pissed tone.

"Look," Neji interrupted obviously tired of the constant yelling. "We can argue about the significance of their deaths some other time. What I want to know is what do we four have to do with your little plan for vengeance."

Yoichi gave a short, smug chuckle-that almost sounded like a cough- for the first time.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke pissed by his response.

"Well…" Yoichi started. "As for you three, I figured I'd let Mitsuo take care of you all- he really seems to enjoy that sort of thing."

"And Sakura?" Kakashi asked, his voice tense.

Yoichi chuckled again as Mitsuo laughed darkly and Daijiro looked away with narrowed eyes.

"Well?" Kakashi asked again in a deadly voice.

Yoichi's chuckling subsided, but a dark smirk remained on his face as he told the four, "She's going to be my bride."

* * *

Ok first off, if you didn't understand the family history thing, let me try to explain it to you. Basically, these three brothers are brothers (Yoichi's the oldest, Daijiro's second, and Mitsuo's the youngest). They're members of the Kurotamashii clan which originated from the time of the First Hokage and now. Within the Kurotamashii clan, there are five different kekkei genki as opposed to the usual one. As time passed, people who weren't around during that time stopped believing that the clan really existed because it was so powerful. So anyway, Yoichi starts talking about how their great-great-great grandfather (Osamu) wanted to conquer all the villages. Since he was the only one around who possessed all five kekkei genki, he figured that only his offspring, and their offspring and so on, would have the strength to fulfill his dream in the future. Because of this, he killed all his clan members with the exception of his wife and son. Then, a rougue ninja from the Leaf Village killed him when his son (Ryoto) was 21. So Ryoto avenges Osamu's death like a good little only child, and then realizes that he's the only man of the clan left, so he needs to have a son. So what does he do? He goes to a village and just picks up the woman that he likes (without her consent) and makes her marry him and bear his child. Yep, Mr. Ryoto lives a long life and dies of old age eventually, leaving his son to carry on the good ol' Kurotamashii name. But Ryoto's son doesn't see the benefits in all of his charming grandfather's laws, so he decides to abolish the one about there being one male heir per generation. Instead, he allows the future Kurotamashii men to breed to their hearts content, but with one exception. Only the most promising male of each generation was allowed the joy of fatherhood everyone else was forbidden to have children. (Which obviously meant that Yoichi, Daijiro, and Mitsuo's father was the 'chosen one' for his generation.)

So basically, everything else from there is self explanatory, but if there are anymore questions, ask them in reviews, and I'll answer them in the next chapter (if it won't give anything away that is!)

Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it! R & R please!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	16. Even the Toughest of Hearts Feel Pain

Finally updated, and it's about time I know, so sorry about that, but go ahead and enjoy the new chapter!

I got an extra special, and hilarious bunch of reviews this time, so thanks so much all you reviewers! Hugs n Kisses!

* * *

Disclaimer: While writing this chapter, I noticed something: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the entire all powerful Kurotamashii clan, and that's all right with me. (How's that for power Osamu you sicko!!!!)

* * *

"What!?!?" All four asked simultaneously. 

"She's…going…to…be…Yoichi's…bride." Mitsuo told them slowly, taking extra care to pronounce each syllable carefully.

"Over my dead body!" Sasuke snarled as he violently pulled at his restraints, causing them to cut slightly into his wrists.

"Oh I've already got that covered." Mitsuo grinned patting his sword.

"You do realize that you'll have to go through us three first, don't you?" Neji added with a scowl and dangerous, narrowed eyes.

"For some reason, I don't think that's gonna be much of a problem." Mitsuo said a little too cockily.

"Well then why don't you let us go and try sayin that one more time you punk ass bitch!" Sasuke was now seething and getting seemingly closer to ripping his chains from the walls and floor.

"What'd you say asshole!" Mitsuo growled back. Then, he just suddenly went calm and said, "You know, you two should be a little more respectful like your friend over there. At least when it comes time for me to kill you three, I'll go a little easier on him, but as for you tw---"

"Respectful?" Kakashi hissed. "You think I'm trying to show you respect because I'm not saying anything? I have only this to say so listen carefully because I won't say it again: If you- **any** of you lay so much as one finger on Sakura, I **will** kill you, and that's a promise. And trust me when I say I will show **no mercy**. And I **will** make you regret any ounce of pain or suffering you caused her. Whether I use my Sharingan or not, I can assure you the pain and torment I cause you will make Hell seem like a welcoming vacation spot. So **DON'T** test me."

There was a long, tense silence as everyone stared at Kakashi: Sakura with watery eyes and a mouth slightly agape, Sasuke and Neji with expressions of approval and agreement, Yoichi with a cock smirk, Daijiro with a "I-don't-give-a-damn-about-your-ultimatum" look, and Mitsuo-the bold, uber tough Mitsuo- had a faint glimmer of fear in his eyes. It wasn't so much because of **what** Kakashi had said, but **how** he'd said it; in a voice so dark and serious and dripping with malice. A voice that not only wholeheartedly meant every word it'd just said, but was also backed with a 100 percent guarantee that its owner could carry out those threats to their fullest extent.

Mitsuo tried to blink away the fear slowly escaping through his eyes and just scoffed at Kakashi. "Whatever old man." But his voice was much less cocky than before.

Sakura was watching the entire scene silently when an important question popped into her head. "B-But why me?" she finally questioned aloud, trying to hide the still apparent terror in her voice.

Yoichi's only response was a seemingly tiresome sigh.

"Yoichi's not that big on talking-he's probably said enough to last him the rest of the week haha. Y'know, as his fiancee, I suggest you start learning these things." Mitsuo laughed. "Besides, you're from the same village that was responsible for the death of our great great great grandfather. Sweet revenge don't you think?"

"NO! And I'm NOT his fiancee!" Sakura yelled out, but before anyone could answer, the door slid open again and in walked a newly-trembling Ai carrying two large sacks, a few large towels, a bucket of soapy water, and Daijiro's drink.

"It's about time you got here! We've been waitin' all day for you!" Mitsuo yelled at Ai although it wasn't true. In all actuality, he'd forgotten that she was supposed to be coming back.

Ai lowered her head and quietly apologized-again. She walked to Daijiro and gave him his drink as she hurried to the spot of the dead body and began cleaning the mess up. Sakura watch in disgust as well as sadness as the young girl Ai had to pick up the dismembered body as well as mop up it's stale bodily fluids. Her face was pale and her eyes were watery, but she didn't cry nor throw up, although she did dry heave a few times-causing Mitsuo to yell at her like she was worthless.

Daijiro was walking towards the door when he saw the look on Sakura's face. "Don't worry." He said indifferently to her. "Although you will be staying here, as Yoichi's…… you being chosen by Yoichi, you won't be treated like Ai or the rest of the chicks here." He turned and continued walking towards and out the door.

Sakura wanted to call after him. To tell him that she was **not** staying here, that she **wasn't** Yoichi's, and to ask him what did he mean by the 'other chicks.' There were a million questions running through her mind, and she wanted to open her mouth and ask them, but she was afraid that once she did, it wouldn't be words that would come out, but the contents of her stomach-and they did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Sakura. Lady Sakura can you hear me?"

"…"

"Lady Sakura."

Sakura felt someone gently nudging her arm and calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a groggy groan. She lifted her head slightly and was looking into the dark black eyes of Ai.

Ai gave a wide smile. "Oh good, you're up Lady Sakura."

"Lady Sakura?" Sakura asked confused.

Ai's eyes got wide and she lowered her head as she squeaked out in her little mouse voice, "I'm sorry! I assumed that title would be enough to your pleasure, but I should have known better. What would you prefer Madame, Mistress, Your Ma…."

"S-Sakura?" Sakura said to Ai in a still confused voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Sakura. Sakura's fine." Sakura stated with furrowed eyes.

"Oh no!" Ai squeaked bowing her head so low and so fast that Sakura was afraid she would accidentally bust her nose open on the ground. "I-I could never be so casual towards my mistress!"

"Your **mistress**?" Sakura asked once again confused.

"Yes, Madame."

"Whoa, whoa enough with the formal names."

"But my lady, you're the new wife of my Master. You're my Mistress, I have to…"

"NO! No, I'm not his wife!" Sakura practically screamed which caused three heads to her left to turn quickly towards her, but quickly turn back around when she looked towards them. She hadn't noticed them there when she woke up. There were three girls, somewhere between she and Ai's age. One had shoulder length shiny red hair and was knelt in front of Kakashi. The other had long brown hair that went to her mid back and was knelt in front of Sasuke, and the next had neck length blonde hair and she was positioned in front of Neji. All three were carrying bags with some thick substance inside and a tube leading from one end to a bag up to a needle that disappeared in her teammates skin.

While Sakura noticed the three in front of her teammates for the first time, Ai was still talking. "No Madame, I know you're not his wife yet, b-but in a few days….."

"Hey, you three what the hell do you think you're doing!" Sakura yelled at the girls. The three turned their heads quickly to her and with fear-filled eyes, they bowed their heads down to the ground and simultaneously cried, "We're sorry Lady Sakura!"

"**Enough** with the Lady Sakura crap already!" The four girls sat up and looked at Sakura with fear all over their faces. "W-who are you all anyway?" she asked them.

The red head was the first to respond. "My name is Seion, m'lady"

"And I am Hisui, m'lady" responded the brunette.

"And I am Eikou, m'lady" the three touched their noses to the ground once again as they simultaneously continued as if they were robots. "And we are your humble servants."

"And I am Ai m'lady, I'm your servant girl"

"No, no! No servants no Ladies or Madames or Mistresses. I'm Sakura. Just plain Sakura and I wanna know what the hell you three thought you were doing to my teammates!"

"We're sorry madam, we were just feeding them." Said Hisui.

"Feeding them? That's a strange way to treat captives. Just what the hell is it that you're feeding them."

"It's the same thing you're about to eat now, ma'am." Responded Seion.

"Huh?" Sakura looked down to see that Ai was holding a plate of what was obviously Sakura's dinner. It looked well prepared and delicious, but Sakura didn't trust it. "Take it how you wanna, but I am **NOT** going to eat that, and I'm not going to let you feed it to my teammates."

"But La…. S-Sa..kura…" Ai was hesitant to be so casual, but she continued anyway. "There's nothing wrong with it, see?" Ai took a bite of each of the three things on her plate, and Seion, Hisui, and Eikou opened their bags and did the same for the bags they held. "I hope you don't mind me doing that madam, but I can guarantee you that there's nothing wrong with any of you all's food."

"No, I don't mind Ai, but please, stop calling me madam."

"Yes ma……uh, Sakura."

"Look, I'm not hungry anyway."

"But…Sakura, you must eat. Especially since your stomach is probably empty now." At first Sakura was confused, but then she remembered what happened earlier, well it was fuzzy, but still.

"Ai, can you please tell me just what happened."

"Huh? Oh you mean about earlier? Yes ma'am, er…Sakura. You see, I'm not entirely sure why, but you threw up. Then you passed out right after that for no reason. I cleaned you up though, it wasn't too bad. It mainly got on the floor."

"I threw up and passed out?" Sakura asked herself aloud. She did remember throwing up, but she didn't remember anything past that, so Ai must've been telling the truth.

"Yes. Then Master Yoichi sent me to get Lord Daijiro and he came back and injected you with fluids because it seemed as if you were dehydrated or something."

"Wait, they injected something into my body?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Uh" Ai began getting nervous and started stammering again. "Y-y-yes L-Lady S-Sakura. B-but please, don't worry. I-i-it was just fluids like-like water. N-nothing special. Be-besides, Lord Daijiro is an expert in the human body and different medicines and such. Th-there's nothing to worry about."

"That's how they took us down so quickly." Sakura said referring to their street battle. "Wait, WAIT! Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Neji! What happened to them! Why are they so quiet!"

"Oh. Well you see, they were really worried about you and all three of them kind of went…crazy. So Lord Daijiro gave them a sedative, kind of like the one from before, only heavier."

"Heavier? Why!" Sakura demanded to know.

"You see, Lady Sakura…" Seion started.

"Sakura." Sakura corrected.

"Sorry. **Sakura. **These three will receive a sedation every night, to make certain they sleep."

"And what about me?"

"You won't be getting one. Master Yoichi's orders." Ai explained.

"You mind elaborating on that?" Sakura asked Ai.

"Yes, Sakura, of course. You see, the formula for the sedation is one of Lord Daijiro's own creation. It's not like a regular sedative, the side effects are more…drastic than a regular sedation drug. The more that's pumped into their systems, the heavier and groggier their bodies will get and the sleepier they will find themselves, no matter how much rest or food they get. Ordinarily, the person slips into a coma and dies, but in this case, Lord Mitsuo will be finishing them off. Lord Daijiro has the anecdote, but it won't be given to them bec---"

"Ai," Eikou said warningly, as if to say Ai was telling too much.

"Here, Lady Sakura, you'd better eat." Ai said quickly and quietly.

"They're going to die??!!!!" Sakura asked in an alarmed voice.

"No, no Lady Sakura," Hisui soothed. "Lord Daijiro won't allow that to happen."

"I…" Sakura started to say something, but Seion, Hisui, and Eikou all stood up with their empty food bags. They bowed to Sakura and quickly left out.

"Why on earth would those three creeps allow us four to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Ai was hesitant, but answered anyway. "You see, Lady…I'm sorry…Sakura, initially Master Yoichi commanded that only you be fed. But Lord Daijiro stated that if you saw that your teammates weren't eating, then you wouldn't eat yourself. Master Yoichi was concerned about you health seeing that you're his fiancee, so he allowed three more girls to accompany me and feed your sleeping comrades. So please Sakura, I beg you to eat. If you don't Master Yoichi will be really upset!" Ai had her head bowed again and was holding the plate up to Sakura as Seion came back in carrying a cup.

There were so many things that Sakura could've and wanted to say to Ai about what she'd just told her, but there was one things she was burning to know from the start. "Ai," Sakura started ignoring the plate. "Tell me, just how many girls have these three jerks held captive here." Seion knelt down quietly beside Ai and set the drink down by Sakura.

"My guess, somewhere between thirteen and twenty. It all depends…on Lord Mitsuo's mood."

"That's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed in disgust.

"Not really," Seion interjected. "You see the other two aren't as bad as Mitsuo. And Daijiro's kinda the nicest, just don't get him mad because he has one helluva temper and things aren't pretty when he's upset. But you see, despite his temper being worse than Mitsuo's, it's not as frequent, which is good. Yoichi's nice too, but that's only because he doesn't say much so if you do as he asks, he'll leave you alone except for at night when he has that…urge. Still, he's the number one boss and getting him even the slightest bit upset is like planning your own funeral or like bashing your head against the wall-it's just not something you do unless you're not in your right mind. But as long as you peacefully submit to his demands, you won't have a problem with him. But Mitsuo, he doesn't care if you're doing exactly what he asks, he always beats up on you, which is mainly why those guys seem like saints compared to him.

"Nonetheless, any girl here will tell you they'd rather be locked in a room with Mitsuo than Yoichi or Daijiro. At least with him, you know what to expect, but with them, you never know, and on the off chances when they do get mad, they're worse than Mitsuo any day of the year. But a good bonus to go with their bad tempers is that they're the best in the bed. Especially Daijiro. He's ama---"

"Seion!" Ai exclaimed. "How can you be so disrespectful. You're talking about them as if they were your equals!"

Seion pursed her lips together and said nothing. Sakura watched on trying to take in all of what Seion had just told her.

"Lady Sakura, listen," Ai was talking now and trying to change the subject. "If you don't eat this then Master Yoichi's going to be very upset with you!" She begged Sakura once again as she picked up some food with the chopsticks and held it to Sakura's mouth.

"Ai's right. And trust me, you do **not **want to get Master Yoichi mad!"

"He can get mad for all I care!" Sakura scoffed. "I already told you I'm not eating!"

"Well, can you at least have something to drink," Seion pleaded holding up the cup.

"I don't want any of it!"

"But Lady Sakura please…."

"NO!!!! I'm not eating and that's final! Now the both of you can go ahead back where you were and take that plate and cup with you!"

"B-but…." Ai was about to protest, but she was met with the steel, unwavering eyes of Sakura and reluctantly stood up with the plate and walked out with Seion.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly when they left. She looked towards her teammates and prayed that they were going to be alright. Her eyelids became heavy and her head started to droop, but she refused to go to sleep. She needed to stay up and make sure that her teammates were ok and that none of their enemies tried anything while they slept. Fighting the exhaustion was…well…tiring, but for the sake of her teammates, she willed herself not to go to sleep. She looked over to them, their chests were slowly rising and falling and their heads hung low.

She smiled and whispered to them, "I'm going to get us out of her. Don't worry." The door beside her slid open once more and she growled. "I told I'm not fuckin hungry!"

"Well too bad baby doll 'cause you're eatin tonight." Sakura's head snapped towards the door and her eyes widened when she saw Daijiro leaning on the doorframe carrying her still full plate.

"So, you wanna tell me what it is that's taken your appetite from you."

"You." Sakura told him sarcastically.

"Oh haha. How funny babe." Daijiro shot back equally sarcastic. "Look, in all honesty, you gotta eat this food."

"And what for?"

"This is no time to be a smart ass. You're lucky it was me who saw Ai coming back with that full plate and not Yoichi"

"So what if he finds it…."

"Then he'd be the one to come and feed it to you."

"And…."

"And if you refused, then he'd have to force it down your throat…on his **dick**. So how about you be a good little girl now and eat your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't give a damn if you're hungry or not just eat the shit!" Daijiro suddenly yelled as he shoved the plate at Sakura's stomach.

Although for him, he'd barely did so much as nudge the plate into her, his strength made it feel as if he'd shoved it full force into her abdomen. She coughed from the force and was left breathless. As she sat regaining her composure, Daijiro picked up some of the food and was now holding it to her mouth. "Here."

"I told you, I'm not---" Sakura didn't get to finish because Daijiro shoved the food into her mouth. Then, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Chew and swallow." Sakura didn't move for awhile. After a few seconds, Daijiro felt her jaw slowly moving underneath his hand. "That a' girl."

"Why do you all care so much if I eat or not?" Sakura asked, her taste buds now craving more of the delicious food she'd just tasted.

"Not me, Yoichi. You can starve to death for all I care." He inserted more food into her mouth and gave a smirk.

"So is that why you're sitting here feeding me?" Sakura questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up" he said although his voiced lacked any aggression and he playfully shoved another helping into her mouth. It was quiet for awhile as Daijiro continued feeding Sakura, whose arms were let down enough to rest on her lap since she felt like all the blood in them had left and it was making her woozy. She still couldn't really use them because they were still weak, so she didn't really complain about Daijiro feeding her. She watched as he'd carefully pick up the food and gently insert it into her mouth. So out of character from the Daijiro she'd seen before.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice because he'd felt Sakura staring at him.

"Nothing." Sakura said defensively.

"B.S. now what the hell is it?"

"I was wondering……what exactly the deal was. You know with us being here and all."

"Yoichi already told you that stuff."

"No, I mean the real deal."

Daijiro just looked at Sakura with a quirked brow for a moment. Then finally, his trademark smirk spread on his face and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, I'll tell. If you do two things."

"What's that?" Sakura asked her voice tense.

"One, is eat every meal we prepare for you without me having to come here and feed you."

"If it's not poisonous….alright. And number two?"

"Number two, is you have to answer whatever **I **want to know."

Sakura gave a heavy and agitated sigh. "Alright, fine. Now can you tell me?"

"Well whaddya wanna know?"

"I already told you- everything!"

"Sorry, no can do baby doll."

"What?" Sakura asked enraged. "But you just said--"

"I can't tell you every little detail, but I'll be nice and tell you some things Yoichi wouldn't."

Sakura was pissed, but she just teased sarcastically to Daijiro, "And are you sure that Yoichi will allow you to do even that?"

Daijiro ignored the bait and scoffed. "Doesn't matter anyway. With Mitsuo's big mouth, you'd probably hear everything I'm about to tell you and more by the end of the week."

"Well what I wanna know is…." Sakura's voice was sweet and flowing, then suddenly, she began yelling in an irate state as she snarled at Daijiro, "Why the hell did you rape me!?"

Daijiro sighed. "I knew that one was comin"

"And what's the answer, ya sicko?"

"Look, I only did it as an order alright. Yoichi didn't want his bride to be a joyridin slut, but he also wanted to make sure that she wasn't a virgin and I was the one he sent to carryout that mission. Also, he wanted to make sure that all of you was real if you know what I mean."

"So you think that gives you justification to go around raping innocent women?" Sakura was enraged.

"Look I didn't wanna rape you alright."

"No, it's not alright what you did was sick and disgusting and if I weren't chained up right now, I'd be trying to kill you for it."

"I tried to make the process go smoothly now--"

"Oh did you?"

"Yeah I did. I tried to get you to have consensual sex at first by pretending to be someone you knew and liked, but you just wouldn't cooperate."

"Like hell I would! You know what, you are the most disgusting, moronic, asshole on the face of the earth and I hope you rot in hell!"

"Look, I wouldn't've done it if I had've know it'd upset you this much."

"Well, how'd you think I was going to react? Go around town skipping like a merry schoolgirl because I just got raped in some alley. You thought I'd be ecstatic because some complete stranger just violated me in the worst imaginable way possible! Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the only hint of joy I imagined about the whole thing was the thought of seeing you caught and slowly and mercilessly killed, you demented bastard!"

"I'm sorry, alright, and I mean that! Look, if I had've known you, if I knew that you were such a nice person, I never woulda---"

"So you're saying that would've been alright to rape me if I 'wasn't a nice person'?"

"No, you're the one takin it like that!"

"Daijiro, I--"

"Listen, I apologize Sakura, truly I do, and I'd do anything to take it back, but I can't. but in all honesty, I did it to help you. If you had've came here without me going there and you were still a virgin, you'd have the worst and most painful night of your life with Yoichi, and he'd be pissed off cause you 'ruined his wedding night' and kick your ass all over the mansion probably. And if Mitsuo had've went, then you'd probably be paralyzed right now---"

"What's his deal anyway?" Sakura asked inadvertently straying from the main topic much to Daijiro's pleasure.

"Who, Pipsqueak?"

"Well, if that's what you want to call him…ok."

"Yeah. The little man's a maniac." Daijiro laughed. Sakura gave an uncomfortable smile as Daijiro continued. "Yeah, I guess since he's the youngest and all he figures he's gotta assert his power more. So he goes on his little weekly killing sprees and then he's fine."

"Maybe you need to stop calling him names like 'runt' and 'pipsqueak' or whatever. It's emasculating and probably the cause of his psychopathic behavior."

Daijiro just stared at Sakura with a blank expression for a few seconds. Then he just picked up a big pile of food and stuffed it in Sakura's mouth.

"Anyway. He's been actin like that since he was a kid. Dad always use to always get on him about it---"

"I haven't heard you guys talk about your father. Actually, you haven't mentioned either of your parents."

"Yeah and you won't hear nothing about our Dad from Mitsuo and nothing about either of them from Yoichi."

"Why's that?"

"Because, Mitsuo was a mama's boy and Yoichi wasn't close to either of them. He only stayed around Dad to learn about the kekkei genki."

"And what about you?"

"Well…I guess you could say I was a daddy's boy or whatever you wanna call it. That doesn't mean that I didn't love my mom or nothin. I loved her the same amount. It's just me and my dad…we were tight."

"So…what happened. If you don't mind me asking."

"My father was the 'chosen one' of his generation; the clan leader. But…my dad…he wasn't like the former members of the Kurotamashii clan. He was…kinder. He really didn't care about Osamu's plan for vengeance or none of that stuff. During his reign, he tried to sway the clan down another path, and he tried to instill honorable morals within Yoichi, Mitsuo, and me. My father was a good man, but not everyone thought so. He had one other sibling-a brother.

"My uncle was the first born, however my father was stronger than him and therefore was chosen to be the new clan leader after their father's death. For this reason, my uncle secretly resented my father, however, he never openly complained because despite this, the two were very close, so he tried to look past his jealousy.

"But when my father assumed his place as the clan leader, he decreed that Osamu's plan for vengeance would be no more. Now, he only wanted to be able to live in the open and in peace with his family. But Uncle was enraged with this plan. He tried to talk my father out of it, but he refused. This drove my uncle crazy-really crazy. One night, he just…snapped. He stormed into our house while we all were sleeping and he….he stabbed our father to death."

Sakura remained quiet due to a mix of horror, shock, and sympathy.

"I woke up that night to the sound of my mom screaming bloody murder. All three of us got to their door at the same time. We went in together and saw it all. My mom was shaking and tears were streaming from her eyes. She seemed like she couldn't breath, I'd never seen her so pale or out of it before. Beside her was my uncle still holding the blade he'd used to stab my father with. He was shaking and crying too. Kept saying over and over again how sorry he was and how he didn't mean to do it. The blood of his one and only brother was all over him. Then he just dropped down and started hugging dad, who lay dead between the two, and began crying. Mitsuo ran over to mom and started crying. I remember at that moment, I'd never felt so much hate as what I felt for my uncle. I wanted to kill him and I was about to until Yoichi stopped me. He wasn't crying, he never cries-not even when he was born our dad said, and the look on his face was the same as always, he just seemed really pissed. He told our uncle to get the hell out and that was it. Then, once uncle left he just left me, mom, and Mitsuo in the room and I guess he went back to sleep or something.

"Anyway, I know I was pissed off with Yoichi and wanted to know why the hell he just let our dad's murderer just walk away. All he would tell me was he had his own reasons. About four days passed, and Mitsuo was still a wreck. But our mom…she was borderline insane. And I was still pissed at Yoichi for letting uncle go and since he seemed like he wasn't going to do anything, I was. So later that evening, I headed over to my uncle's house, fully intent on killing him.

"But when I got there, I saw that someone else had beaten me to it. And they did one helluva job on him I'll tell ya that. So anyway I'm wondering who the hell it could be when Yoichi comes from outta nowhere carrying the blade our father was killed with, only this time it was our uncle's blood that was dripping from it. I asked Yoichi what took him so long and all he said was he wanted to see what would kill him first: the agonizing guilt of killing his only brother or the malicious hand of his victim's offspring. He just threw the blade on the ground and smirk and said he woulda been better off letting the guilt kill him. It woulda so much less painful. I look at my uncle and saw his eyes were open, so obviously Yoichi didn't kill him in his sleep like our uncle did our father. Instead he wanted the joy of making sure his victim could feel every tormenting second leading up to his death. I remember I asked him how'd it feel, to kill someone. At first he wouldn't answer, and kept sayin I'm too young-even thought we're only a year apart. Then after I kept buggin him he turned to me and said 'damn good' then he told me to come on. When I asked him what he was planning on doing with the body he just said to leave it there for auntie to clean up because 'uncle didn't take that much consideration when killing our father now did he?'

"So anyway, when we get home, our mom knew what had just happened-I guess it's that maternal sense thing, but she actually seemed relieved. However, she still couldn't get over our fathers death and her health got worse and worse until eventually…she died. Mitsuo no doubt was miserable, and at first we were afraid that he'd die next, but he got over it. That was eight years ago. From then on, Yoichi assumed position as the head of the clan, and he decided to resurrect Osamu's plan, but for his own twisted intentions. Nothing to do with our father, uncle, or any one else. Just something he wanted to do for himself cause he's power hungry like that.

"And that's where you come along baby doll. You see, it's kinda like a tradition in our clan that the leader takes a wife on his twenty first birthday, and produce an heir by his next. My father lucked out. He actually loved my mom and she loved him in return. Yoichi could care less about love, so he doesn't care if there's a spark between you two. You're sexy and you made it just in time and that's enough for him. Three nights from now, on the night of the full moon, Yoichi will turn twenty one and the two of you will be married. Not the way dear ol dad woulda done it, but hey." There was a hint of sadness in Daijiro's voice as he said the last part.

For the first time since Sakura got here, she wasn't thinking about how scared she was and how much she'd rather be somewhere-anywhere else. Instead, her heart was crying for Daijiro, since he was too proud to do it for himself. "Daijiro," she whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

"Huh? Hey don't sweat it baby girl. Anyway you ain't got nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything. Besides I don't like that sympathy crap. But down to business, I held up my side of the deal, now it's your turn."

"My turn? Oh right."

"So tell me, what's the deal with you and short fuse over there?" he asked her referring to Sasuke.

"He's one of my best friends, that's all."

"So there was never anything between the two of you?"

"Uhhh….no. Why do you wanna know this stuff anyway?"

"Hey, it's my turn to ask the questions and I'll ask whatever I wanna! Anyway, I guess you got a new thing for that other guy you were mentionin'. Shikamaro?"

"Shikamaru? And yes, I guess you could say I liked him."

"Liked?"

"Yeah, I don't think we're together anymore."

"Alright, now I'm confused."

"It's nothing."

"Does it have to do with what you were saying earlier? About how he pissed you off?"

Sakura just looked at Daijiro for awhile and then she finally sighed, "Yeah."

"You talk to him?"

"No…"

"Heh, shoulda done that in the first place dontcha think? Anyway, it doesn't matter now."

"…."

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be so smart, you ain't got much common sense."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well any logically thinking person woulda said something once they heard it."

"You don't know that."

"Whatever. The fact is ya blew it."

"Shut up!"

"Hey don't get mad at me cause your love life is ruined!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk."

"You're new here babe, so I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I could have any girl I want without even tryin." He leaned forward so his mouth was at Sakura's ear as he whispered. "Including you."

"You wish!" Sakura spat jerking her head away from him. But all Daijiro did was pull back and laugh.

"Admit it babe, you want me."

"In your dreams!"

"More accurately-in yours."

"Tchh. Whatever."

"Hey listen baby doll, I have no problem admitting to you that I'd take you in a heartbeat if you was anybody but Yoichi's."

"Ok first of all, I'm **not** Yoichi's. And second of all, you couldn't 'take me' no matter how hard you tried."

"Oh, I wouldn't have to try hard. You'd come crawlin to me. Trust me." That cocky grin invaded his face once more as Sakura's face turned deep red, but whether it was really from embarrassment or anger, Daijiro never knew.

"You are the most cockiest, sexist, single minded satyr that I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Heh, but I noticed ugly, unattractive, or anything of that sort wasn't in there."

"Tchh…I…yo…h…Listen don't flatter yourself alright."

"Ohhh, so you **do **think I'm sexy dontcha baby girl."

"I did **not** say that!"

"You implied it."

"No, **you** did."

"So tell me, what is it you like most about me?"

"Nothing you conceited moron!"

"Is it my eyes?"

"You are the most arrogant…."

"My smile?"

"Pompous…."

"My charming personality."

"Half brained…."

"Is it 'cause I'm smart and sexy?"

"Narcissistic…"

"I got it, it's my sex appeal isn't it?"

"Revolting…."

"Well, liking me because of that reason only is kinda shallow girlie, but I'll let it slide."

"Ignorant douche bag I've ever known!" Sakura was now panting heavily.

"Sooo, I'll take that as a yes."

Sakura gave an exasperated huff and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, relax sweet cheeks, I'll keep it our little secret."

"THERE'S NO SECRET TO KEEP!"

"If you say so. Anyway, I got another question for ya."

"And what might that be Daijiro," Sakura asked through clenched teeth.

"You're not gonna try to do anything crazy like try to kill yourself to keep from marrying Yoichi are you?"

Sakura turned her head to faced Daijiro-ready to begin another argument because of him being such a jackass. However, she was surprised to find that when she locked eyes with him, he wasn't trying to be funny, he was completely serious.

She blinked a few times then answered slowly, "Um no, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do anything that crazy. But it doesn't matter anyway because I'm not marrying him."

"Would you stop talking like that."

"I'm not marrying him!"

"Don't you get it yet baby girl?" Daijiro yelled at her in a serious voice. It was the first time that Sakura had ever heard him sound like this. "You don't have a choice anymore! You're Yoichi's fiancee whether you wanna be or not. And if you try sayin this shit to him, you'll wish you were dead after what he'll do to you!"

"Daijiro, I…"

"No, don't talk just listen! You think I'm some heartless asshole like those other two dontcha? You think I could care less about what happens to other people as long as I save my own ass, right? We'll guess what, you're wrong. And let me tell you somethin else. That crazy, sadistic Pipsqueak? Yeah, he's got more compassion than Yoichi'll ever have, so would you stop tryin to push you're luck with him before it's too late. Just marry him, give him a damn worthy son and mind blowin sex, and let it go!…"

"NO! Look I already told you, Daijiro, I am **not** marrying your brother! I don't care what he's gonna do…"

"You can't even start to imagine what he'd do! Restraint, compassion, mercy? Those things have absolutely no meaning to Yoichi! And whaddya figure since you'll be his wife that he'll go easy on you? He couldn't give a rat's ass about that! The only person Yoichi's ever shown any 'decent' emotions to in his **entire** lifetime has been me. Not Mitsuo, not mom, not dad, nobody! Just me, wanna know why? I ain't got one helluva of a clue, but I do know that not even I'll be able to protect you from Yoichi if you piss him off.

"I don't wanna see him treat you like his personal punching bag or his two cent whore or none of that alright. So please, just do me a favor and watch yourself near him. You got guts babe, but around here, that'll just get you killed. You gotta tone it down a bit, no a lot. So if you ain't gonna do it for yourself…do it for me. 'Cause in all honesty, Sakura, the last thing I wanna see is Yoichi hurtin you. And I mean that."

"Y-you just called me Sakura."

"What? Tchh, guess I did huh."

"Look, Daijiro, I really appreciate what you're tryin to do here, honestly I do, but still… I-I-I can't do that for you. I don't love Yoichi and I can't pretend that I do. When I marry someone, I want it to be for the right reasons, I want it to be with the man I always loved. Not with some sex-crazed, heartless murderer who doesn't give shit about me."

"Babe listen---"

"No, Daijiro, I already told you! No matter what it takes, I'm not going to marry him. And more importantly, I'm not gonna let him or Mitsuo or even you do anything to hurt my teammates!"

Daijiro let out a heavy sigh. "There's nothin I can say to change your mind is there?"

"No Daijiro, there's not." Sakura stated firmly.

Daijiro sighed once more. "Well, at least promise me you'll stow that kinda talk when Yoichi's around. Plan it to yourself all day if you wanna, but don't let him hear it."

Sakura was surprised at how understanding and calm Daijiro was being about this whole situation. She never once thought that this lunatic Daijiro who she'd despised so much at once, would actually turn out to be a halfway sensitive person, and maybe even a good guy somewhere deep down.

She bit her lower lip a moment as she thought over what Daijiro had just asked of her. His beautiful hazel eyes were locked firmly with Sakura's bright emerald ones. He continued to stare at her with a gentle, yet piercing, gaze until she finally answered. "I'll try Daijiro. Honestly I will."

This seemed to relieve his worries at least a little. He gave a sincere smile for the first time since Sakura had met him. "Thanks babe."

Sakura gave a small yet genuine smile back.

"Heh well lookie there. You're all outta food now." Daijiro noted as he looked down at Sakura's now empty plate.

"I don't even remember eating all of it. I guess…I guess I got so into the conversation that I wasn't paying much attention to anything else." Sakura laughed.

"Yeaahhhhh, I seem to have that effect on most people." Daijiro boasted with a playful smirk, his typical, cocky behavior surfacing.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said with feigned agitation, "You big headed fool."

Daijiro got up and turned to the door. "You keep lying to yourself baby doll, when you can't deny yourself the truth anymore, it's gonna be a damn lot harder for you to realize that you're head over heels for me. Not that I blame you."

"Good night!" Sakura responded in an agitated, sing-song like voice.

"Heh, night, babe." Daijiro walked to the door and grabbed the handle, then he stopped and called back over his shoulder, "Thanks for the great conversation, babe, I never really talked like this to anyone else. You ain't half bad you know that, girlie." He slid the door open and walked out then closed it behind him.

Sakura watched him leave. She was stuffed now, which wasn't a good combination with her fatigue. She still wanted to stay up to look out for her teammates, but it was getting harder and harder. She began thinking about her conversation with Daijiro and smiled a little. "You ain't half bad yourself asshole." Then, her eyelids gave and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Longest one I've written so far so yay! I tried to show a little different side to Daijiro this time and to give a little 'insiders opinion' of each of the brothers, but mainly Yoichi.

Ok, well once again thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! R & R pretty please with a cherry on top, and if you hate cherries, then pretty please with your fave ice cream topping on top, and if you hate ice cream too, then review pretty pretty please anyway!

That's all, for now.

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	17. Sakura's Plan, Yoichi's Lust

I cut this chapter here short so it wouldn't take me too long to update. Sorry, but I'll try to be quick with the next one!

Thanks 4 the reviews! Seems Daijiro is startin to get a little popular ; - P

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Rise and shine, everybody!" Sakura awoke to the loud and unpleasantly annoying voice of Mitsuo. She kept her head bowed and tried to squeeze her eyes tighter together. After a few seconds of no one waking up, Mitsuo must've gotten pissed off because Sakura then felt her chains being violently shaken, then it stopped and she once again heard the rattling of chains-only not hers this time-as Mitsuo yelled out in an agitated voice. "I said get your lazy asses up now!" 

Sakura sighed heavily and slowly lifted her head. Her left eye stayed tightly shut from sleep as well as from the light inside the room. With her only half opened right eye, she looked towards her teammates and Mitsuo-who was now shaking Neji's chains as Neji let out a groggy, but threatening growl. Sakura looked at her waking teammates. Despite going to sleep earlier than her, they looked dog-tired; as if they hadn't slept in weeks. They didn't even seem to have the energy to fight with Mitsuo/

_"That must be what Ai was talking about last night."_ Sakura thought to herself as she mentally assessed her friends sloth ness.

After seemingly being satisfied that everyone was up, Mitsuo finally stopped yelling at Sakura and the others, and started to yell seemingly at no one, "Alright you wenches, c'mon in!"

The door slid open and a few seconds it slid closed again. There was no sound of footsteps, but Sakura could sense four different chakras enter the room. One was Seion's, the next was Hisui's, then Eikou's, and lastly was an unfamiliar one. Sakura figured the last one belonged to another one the brothers' 'slave girls'.

Within a few seconds, Seion, Hisui, and Eikou appeared in front of Sakura. They walked and knelt before Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji respectively, but not before the three bowed down before Sakura and chimed together, "Good morning Lady Sakura."

Sakura was about to open her mouth and tell them that she thought she'd already established the fact that her name was Sakura, just Sakura, no fancy titles to it or anything (unless you count the world's greatest medic-nin since Tsunade), but she decided to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to put the girls in an awkward situation that they could possibly get punished for later. Instead, she gave a small smile and a slight nod, which seemed to relieve the three. They each, then, turned to the chained man they were to attend to and carefully inserted the needle into their arms.

Three pairs of eyes widened as three feeble grunts of anger and protest managed to find their way out of her teammates throats.

"It's alright you guys, it's only food. It's safe." Sakura soothed to her worried teammates. The tensed muscles in their faces seemed to relax a little, much to Sakura's relief. Right now, she needed to keep them as calm as possible. There was enough instability going on in their bodies.

_"I didn't know the side effects they were talking about would be this bad, or happen this quickly for that matter."_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura wanted to explain everything to them. She wanted to let them know about the sedation and that was reason their bodies were acting this way. She wanted to let them know that there was a antidote and promise them that she would get it. But most importantly, she wanted them to know that this time, **she** would protect **them** and she swore on her own life that she absolutely would **not** let them die.

Her eyes gazed slowly over each of her three helpless teammates and her mouth parted slightly, then quickly, she closed it. She couldn't tell them now. Even when they would be alone, it'd still be risky to talk such mutiny aloud. She wasn't even supposed to know all that stuff. In order to save her friends, she knew she had to plan this stuff to herself in safety.

_"Just wait for me guys. I'll figure something out. I promise."_ She thought.

She continued thinking and was completely engrossed in those thoughts, that she didn't even realize the fourth, unfamiliar chakra approaching her. Even though it's owner- a young girl- walked right in front of Sakura's face and handed Mitsuo a mug Sakura didn't notice. Nor did she notice when the girl bowed right in front of her. Only when the young girl spoke was Sakura snapped from her thoughts.

"Good morning m'lady. Ai shall be coming soon with your food."

Sakura was stunned. _"Sh-she sounds just like Ino."_

Sakura looked at the bowing girl and when she sat back up, Sakura gasped aloud. This girl didn't just sound like Ino, but she looked like her as well. Her hair was long and blonde-the exact length of Ino's- and her eyes were a bright, tealish blue. Sakura would've been convinced that this girl was Ino, however, there was one difference between this girl and Ino. The young girl had an aura of sadness about her. Seeing this young girl made Sakura think about everything and everyone she'd left behind at the village. Then she thought of Ino and Shikamaru and how much fun the two of them must've been having without her.

She felt a sudden surge of anger and unjustified hate for the girl before her. _"I'm glad you're so sad Ino! It serves you right for what you did to me! Now if only Shikamaru would show his cowardly face that way I can wrap my chains around his neck and…" _Sakura realized what she had just thought and was immediately ashamed of herself. She didn't want to kill Ino or Shikamaru, and more importantly, she didn't enjoy witnessing that young girl's sadness. _"Who am I turning into?"_

Sakura bowed her head in shame. "Yes, thank you. And I'm sorry." The girl seemed confused, but she silently got up and left.

_"I've gotta get out of here!"_ Sakura thought. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door creaking open, and glorious sunlight spilled into the artificially lighted room. Sakura squinted a little and looked towards the sound of the door. It was located on the wall parallel to the one she was on and at the far end, nearer to her comrades. At first, she saw nothing. The only thing on that end of the wall was on oversized wall scroll of a dragon. But when a hand stuck out from behind the scroll and pushed it aside, she got a glimpse of what seemed to be a small hall behind it which as she assumed, eventually lead to a door. _"Why would you hang such a large scroll over a door like that?" _Sakura thought inwardly as Daijiro came from behind the scroll and entered the room.

He walked the long walk to the front of the room without saying anything.

"Where've you been?" Mitsuo asked his older brother curiously with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"None of your business ya sh..shit face." Daijiro said back as he affectionately yet roughly punched Mitsuo on the arm.

Sakura rolled her eyes at this. She knew Daijiro was going to say either 'shrimp' or 'short stuff', but rethought it. Sakura was a bit touched to find that Daijiro had actually listened to her and seemed to be making an attempt to stop teasing Mitsuo about his height, or lack of for that matter, but calling him another name, 'shit face' in this case, was far from what she had in mind. She watched as Daijiro continued to the front of the room and just plopped down on his usual place at the steps.

He tilted his head back look up at his brother. "Yoichi." He said greeting his other brother.

"Hm." Was all Yoichi said back as he handed Daijiro a second mug which he'd had sitting on the small table on the right of his chair.

Sakura watched the scene with her mouth slightly ajar. Ever since she'd been here, she had never been able to sense when Yoichi was in the room with her. Even if she'd just woken up, she could immediately sense everyone in the room, **except **for Yoichi. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Yoichi even possessed chakra at all, but of course she knew he did. She realized that being unable to sense his presence could be dangerous later on, but she didn't have time to ponder on this because Ai entered the room with her food.

"Good morning Master Yoichi. Good morning Lord Daijiro. Good morning Lord Mitsuo." Ai said in her mouse like voice as she bent slightly, not getting much of a response from any of them. She made her way in front of Sakura and knelt down saying, "Good morning Lady Sakura."

"Good morning Ai." Sakura responded trying to be cheerful.

"I brought your breakfast m'lady." She said cautiously. Sakura looked secretly past Ai towards Daijiro, who had a smirk of amusement on his handsome face. He stared back at Sakura, telepathically reminding her of their deal from the night before. She cut her eyes sharply at him and looked back at Ai.

"Yes, thank you," she said opening her mouth and allowing a very relieved Ai to feed her.

While Sakura ate, her teammates slept now that the girls feeding them were done, as Mitsuo and Daijiro talked. Yoichi sat on his throne in silence watching Sakura eat, unbeknownst by her. Ai continued feeding Sakura in silence, and when she was finally done, she bowed to Sakura and the brothers and left the room.

Sakura sat uncomfortably silent. There was nothing for her to do and no one for her to talk to since her teammates were asleep. Her teammates! Of course! Sakura still had to devise her plan to save her and her teammates. She began thinking once again, she knew nothing about the layout of the mansion so even if she did get free, if she left out the door beside her, she'd be wandering around blindly trying to find her way out. That was when she remembered the door from earlier; the one Daijiro had came in from. Yes, that door led outside! But where exactly, she wasn't sure. However, her first challenge was getting free and getting Daijiro's antidote. She looked around the room aimlessly as if the answer would somehow some to her. As her eyes moved to the front of the room, she was shocked to find Yoichi looking at her yet again.

She tried to look away, but once again, she found it futile. His eyes were hypnotizing, almost like looking into the Sharingan. "_The Sharingan!"_ Sakura thought to herself. _"If Sasuke or Kakashi can use their Sharingan to hypnotize Mitsuo or Daijiro, we can get them to get the antidote and maybe let us free as well! But no, obviously there's some reason they haven't thought of this as well, and even if there wasn't, it's too late now-they're too weak."_

Sakura continued her inward conversation when she say something flash across Yoichi's eyes- seemingly anger. She stopped thinking and once again her eyes were locked with his. The look in his eyes was scary for different reasons. One was because it almost seemed as if he was inside her head and reading her thoughts and that was possibly the cause of the flash of anger she thought she saw before, which caused her to stop her mental planning immediately. The other reason was the more evident look in his eyes. It was pure, heavy, **dangerous** lust. He continued his gaze with her and let his eyes slowly trail down her sitting body. Even with his eyes no longer locked with hers, Sakura still couldn't turn her attention elsewhere. She uncomfortably watched his eyes trail down her body and back up again. When his eyes once more with Sakura's, the lust within them was heavier; a **lot** heavier. Sakura became extremely nervous at this and licked her lips nervously, which unfortunately fueled Yoichi's seemingly endless lust. A smirk appeared on his face and his eyes got even more intense. Sakura gulped, _"I've gotta work faster with that plan!"_

* * *

Next chappie should be comin soon, I really hope you liked this one although it was really quick. We'll be getting back to Shika and the rest of the Leaf Village after this next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it! R & R please!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	18. Calling Out

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was like one o'clock in the morning when I was typing it (I was tired, but I couldn't sleep so I figured- what the heck!) When I woke up the next day, I was thinking, "Hmmm, I typed that thing while I was half sleep. I really hope it's not a bunch of mumbo jumbo." Then I looked at it and I looked at you guyses great reviews and I was like "Yay! I am good, but note to self: don't try that again!" **

**Anyway like I said the reviews were great, I loved 'em! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"How long have I been here Ai?" Sakura asked the young girl sitting next to her carefully washing her face. While Sakura had been here, she and Ai had gotten seemingly closer. Her companionship was especially welcoming since her teammates were now asleep basically every second of the day. She had begged Daijiro the day when she began her planning to stop giving them the injections. He said that he couldn't, but Sakura continued begging anyway. Eventually, the two reached a compromise, and Daijiro promised to only give them half of the original dose. Sakura agreed, knowing that that was the best she was going to get. When she looked at her teammates now, she shuddered to think how they might be if they still were receiving the full dosage.

Ai felt Sakura's face shudder underneath her hand and she stopped wiping her face to look her in the eye. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But anyway, how long have we been here Ai?" Sakura asked again.

"Four days."

"Four days?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, today's Thursday. You four arrived Monday afternoon." Ai counted absently on her fingers. "Yes ma'am, that's four days."

Sakura groaned and leaned her head back. "It seems like we've been her forever! Tell me, Ai, how are my teammates. I can't get over there to see them."

"Oh they're fine! Better than fine really…well at least for the situation that they're in that is."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

"Oh, well you see, after receiving even just three of Lord Daijiro's sedations, a few people would be comatose, but most people would be dead by now."

"Dead?!" Sakura gasped as her eyes widened.

"Yes, but your comrades must be really strong to still be alive."

"Mmm." Sakura sighed to herself. Although she and Ai were getting a little closer, she didn't tell her everything-especially about her plan for escaping. Ai didn't know about the little compromise she'd made with Daijiro either.

_"So, the last time they received a full dosage of that stuff was two days ago, on Tuesday, so actually, there was only two and a half days worth of Daijiro's sedation in their bodies, and tonight, it'd be an even three. Oh no!"_

"So…do you think that tonight they'll definitely die?"

"Not unless they lose their will power. They won't be receiving an injection tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Master Yoichi's orders." Ai said a little uncomfortably.

"So they won't be receiving anymore sedations?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"No, no they won't" Ai said somberly.

"What do you sound so sad for, that's fuckin great!" Sakura said a bit agitated and extremely elated.

"The reason why isn't so great Lady Sakura." Ai said slipping into her old routine.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked her smile fading.

Ai looked up at her with saddened eyes and slowly opened her mouth to speak when the two heard the door beside them slide open.

"Excuse me, but Master Yoichi wants to see you Ai, **now**." Hisui said as she walked into the room. Ai stood up and began to walk out.

"Ai, wait, what's the reason?" Sakura yelled out after her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry m'lady, but Master Yoichi comes first." Ai said in a low quiet voice as she walked out the room.

Hisui let her walk past and then looked at Sakura. "Get some rest." She told her gently. "You look tired." Then she backed out the room with the same sad eyes that Ai had and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was quiet, extremely quiet. No one really talked. Yoichi, Daijiro, and Mitsuo sat in the room for awhile, but they said virtually nothing. Even Mitsuo seemed unusually quiet. Sakura didn't hear him yelling or cussing the entire day. She sat in the room and watched the unusual behaviors (well, all except Yoichi who never talked much anyway).

"Here's your lunch Lady Sakura." Sakura was a bit surprised as she turned her head to the voice. It wasn't the quiet, high pitched, mouse-like one of Ai, but the spunky, slightly hoarse, contralto voice of Seion. Only this time, there was no spunk, only sadness.

_"What's going on here? Ai's the only one who's ever fed me, except for that once with Daijiro."_

Sakura watched as Seion knelt in front of her and began to feed her. She said nothing and she avoided eye contact at all costs. The one time when Seion did meet eyes with Sakura, hers were suddenly filled with sadness, and she looked away immediately and continued feeding Sakura.

When she was done, Seion, bowed to the four, then quickly got up to leave the room, keeping her eyes on the ground.

At the same time as she finished feeding Sakura, Mitsuo got up and announced, "I'm going to go get in a little practice run before tomorrow. You know to get my juices flowin and all." Sakura noted that basically everything Mitsuo said was laced with sadism, except for this, although it was evident that whatever he was referring to wasn't good. Instead, his voice seemed careless. He stood up and walked to the door the same time that Seion approached it.

Since her eyes were still glued to the ground, Seion didn't see Mitsuo coming and accidentally bumped into him. Sakura watched on in horror of what Mitsuo was going to do as Seion apologized over and over again. But to Sakura' s surprise, he only slid the door open and waited, signaling for Seion to just go ahead out.

She nodded her head and blushed so hard her face was as red as her hair. "Thank you Lord Mitsuo." She told him quietly as she walked out the door, Mitsuo following behind her. Sakura held her breath as she waited to hear the scream of Seion filling the house, but, to her surprise, it never came.

_"I wonder what's got him so calm today?"_ Sakura wondered to herself. Then, her thoughts drifted to a conversation she, Seion, and Ai had last evening after the brothers left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FlashBack_**

_Seion, Ai, and Sakura sat in room together. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji were done eating, however, Seion decided to stay with Ai until she finished feeding Sakura because, she 'didn't recommend walking around alone tonight'. But she was however rushing Ai, threatening to leave her and make her walk back all alone. _

_The two other girls that were with them had left together already. They were new ones whom Sakura hadn't seen before. When she asked where Eikou and Hisui were, Seion just said they were busy and left it at that. She didn't need to explain further anyway, Sakura knew just what she meant._

_"Do they do that a lot?" Sakura asked, knowing she didn't need to elaborate on what she was talking about. _

_"Well yeah, they're men after all. And those three in particular are never satisfied." Seion told Sakura with a slight shake of her head._

_"Do they…do they do the same thing to you two?" Sakura asked cautiously, not wanting to upset them._

_"They do it to everyone, Sakura. I guess, I guess you could say it starts out as an…initiation ritual, and from them on it's whenever they feel like it." Ai said, sadness evident in her voice. _

_"I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered._

_"You have nothing to worry about by the way." Seion told Sakura as she sensed the hidden worried ness in her voice. "You're gonna be Master Yoichi's only. The other two won't be allowed to mess with you. Although, Yoichi can be enough of a handful on his own." Seion had a sad, distant half-smirk on her face._

_"You speak as if you know all too well about this." Sakura said to Seion._

_"Look, I don't know how to say this without upsetting you Sakura…"_

_"Just say it." Sakura said firmly to Seion. "I won't get mad." _

_Seion looked nervously towards Ai, who just raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'why not'. _

_Seion took a deep breath and looked at Sakura. "You're…you're kinda like a blessin to me Sakura."_

_"A blessing? How?"_

_"Well, you see, before you came here, Yoichi was…I guess you could say hooked on me. Every night all night, it didn't matter how I felt. And Master Yoichi, he can be a bit…rough at times- well actually most of the time. _

_"I remember one night Mitsuo 'staked his claim on me' as he so eloquently put it. So we were headed into his room when Master Yoichi came down the hall with Hisui-obviously, he'd just got through with her and now he wanted more. When he saw Mitsuo and I he gave a kinda devilish smirk. It was really small, but I saw it. Then he just asked simply if he was 'interrupting something'. Mitsuo gave him a smirk back and told him yeah._

_"So, Yoichi's all: 'What a shame, and I was just coming to get you too, Seion. But it seems as if you're already busy. Tell me, would you like to stay with Mitsuo tonight?' I knew I shoulda said no. Hisui was standing next to him, begging me with her eyes to walk away from Mitsuo and go on to Master Yoichi. But my body felt like it couldn't take another night with him and I told him I'd stay with Mitsuo, but only because he claimed me first. _

_"When I saw the fear that flooded in Hisui's eyes, I knew I'd made the wrong decision, but I couldn't help it. I followed Mitsuo into his room and stayed with him that night. _

_"I left his room like real late that night, it coulda been the next morning for all I knew. Then I headed back to my room, that me, Ai, Hisui, and Eikou shared together. When I got there, Ai was asleep and Eikou was wide awake looking worried. I asked her what was wrong and she said that Hisui hadn't come back yet-she'd been gone for almost five hours._

_"You see the thing to understand about this is, if you stay with Mitsuo or Yoichi, you get kicked out once you're done. Even if you're super tired or can barely walk- ya don't stay in there. Actually, Mitsuo sometimes will let you stay, but that's only if you plan on recreating last night's events the next morning. Daijiro'll let you stay too if you wanna, but he's not always there when you wake up. Either way, under no circumstances, has any girl actually slept the entire night in Master Yoichi's room. We knew that if he wanted Hisui again in the morning, he'd send someone to get her, he wouldn't let her sleep there, so I was really worried. _

_"So anyway, we tried staying up all night to wait for her, but we both fell asleep. The next morning, Hisui stumbled in looking awful. The three of us rushed to her and asked her what happened. She said in order to keep Yoichi from getting too mad at me, she offered to stay with him all night long and do whatever it was he wanted of her. Unfortunately, he took her up on that offer and she said that the two of them had just finished._

_"Needless to say, I felt extremely guilty, but Hisui just shrugged it off and said she'd do anything for us, because we were all she had. The three of us took Hisui and bathed her, and let her rest. Since she didn't have any duties that day that required one of the brothers seeing her, we decided to take on her responsibilities so she could rest all day. Because of this, I got back to my room later than usual. Just when I got to my hall, I see another one of the girls, Asuka, and she tells me that Master Yoichi sent for me and I was to report to his quarters immediately. _

_"I was piss scared, and I saw Eikou, Ai, and Hisui peeking around the door, so I just smile at them, and turn around to leave. When I get to his room, he's standin at the window lookin out. I ask him if he wanted to see me and he says that he's 'glad I'm not too busy'. I knew right then that that night was gonna be hell, but I wasn't prepared for what really happened."_

_Seion pulled down her shirt and slanted her body towards Sakura. There were bruises all over her arm from blunt objects and large hands, and on her back was and array of scrapes and cuts. There was a long gash on her back probably once centimeter deep. It should've had stitches, but it didn't. Terrible lacerations were all over her mid back and a few were on her upper arm. Some were scars, but some still looked fresh and thanks to her medical eye, Sakura could tell by looking at them that this incident happened a little over a week ago. _

_"Seion, I…." Sakura started, but Seion interrupted her._

_"If it's all the same to you, Sakura, I don't really want to talk about it. But I do want you to know this: despite my own pain, I don't wish this on you, on anyone for that matter. If it sounded as if I was saying I was glad that they captured you because that way Yoichi would focus on someone else, then I just want you to know that's far from the truth."_

_"No it's not, Seion. But don't worry, I don't hate you for it." Sakura said a bit sadly._

_"Sakura," Seion whispered. A single tear falling from her face._

_"What I want to know," Sakura said suddenly, trying to be cheerful. "Is why you were in such a rush earlier. Usually, you like to stay as long as you can, Seion."_

_Seion started blushing immediately and Ai chuckled. _

_"You wanna see Lord Mitsuo don't you Seion?" Ai asked with a smile on her small face._

_"Mitsuo?!?!" Sakura exclaimed. "What would you want to see that psychopathic sadist for?"_

_Seion hugged the empty food bag she was holding to her chest as she looked at the ground and told Sakura in a quiet voice, "He's not that bad."_

_"They like each other." Ai said still smiling._

_"We do not!" Seion turned to Ai, suddenly yelling as tears welled in her eyes. It was quiet for a moment until Sakura spoke. _

_"You mean you cannot, don't you Seion?" Sakura asked softly. "It's not permitted is it?"_

_Seion turned her head, and tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_"You really like him, Sei?" Ai asked moving over to her friend and wrapping and arm around her. _

_"No," Seion said sniffing, and wiping the tears from her face. "I-I'd just rather spend time with him than the other two, that's all."_

_"What do you see in him?" Sakura asked not trying to be rude, but she couldn't picture anyone liking Mitsuo. Sure, she'd give him credit about his looks. Although he did look really young, he was a handsome man. But his ruthless personality took away any credit for his looks. _

_Seion just shrugged her shoulders, and her tears began falling anew. _

_"Seion." Sakura said sympathetically. _

_"Hey, come on Ai, we've been here long enough, we don't want anyone coming to look for us." Seion announced standing up and once again wiping her face. "Good night Sakura, sleep well." And with that, she left the room. _

_"Seion's never been one to show emotion." Ai told Sakura after Seion was gone. "Hisui was the only one to ever see her cry until just now. Even after that night with Master Yoichi, even after all that's happened here, Seion's never cried."_

_"Will she be alright?" Sakura asked concerned._

_"Seion's tough, she'll bounce back no problem -she always does. But please, don't bring this up to her again, it'd be best if you act as if it never happened." Sakura nodded, and Ai stood up. "Well good night Sakura, pleasant dreams." _

_"Goodnight Ai." Sakura said as Ai bowed to her and left the room._

_End Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself.

But Ai never came. Instead, yet another unfamiliar girl was there. When Sakura asked where Ai was, the girl didn't respond, only bowed her head lower and continued feeding Sakura.

_"Ai,"_ she wondered._ "Where are you?"_

* * *

"A-are they…treating you…o-ok?" Kakashi asked Sakura later that night when the room was empty.

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry." Sakura tried to reassure him.

"G-g-good." He whispered. He had been up for about ten minutes. Sakura tried to get him to rest and stop talking because she knew how much energy it was taking from him, but he wouldn't listen.

"N-none of them touched you, d-did they?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei. I think you ultimatum out them in their place." Sakura smiled affectionately at her sensei.

"Good…because that's the same thing…I was planning on telling Shikamaru….once we get back to the village." He gave a feeble grin that was seen by the imprint of his mask.

"Thanks, Kakashi sensei," Sakura said returning the grin, and adding in a playful roll of her eyes with it. But her smile faded when Kakashi began suddenly coughing.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei are you alright!"

"I-I'm fine."

"Stop talking, please! It's putting too much strain on your body."

"Y-you sure (cough, cough) that you're not just s-saying that to get me to shut up."

"That's a good bonus, but, no." Sakura smiled playing right along with him, then she told him seriously. "I really don't want you to overexert yourself."

"E-everything's gonna be fine Sakura…everything gonna….gonna be fine."

"I know, I know," she whispered. "Just hold out for me will ya Kakashi-sensei? We're gonna get outta this. I promise."

He gave a weak grin, "I….will." He managed to whisper before his eyes slid closed.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. She watched silently for a few, agonizing, seconds at his still body. Then, she saw his chest ever so faintly begin to steadily rise and fall.

"Kakashi-sensei." She whispered, tears of joy now streaming from her eyes. She looked at her three teammates, and saw that they too, were still breathing. "Oh, thank You God." She whispered as she watched them sleep for the most of the night.

* * *

Sakura was still watching her teammates when she suddenly felt a hand begin caressing the area of her ear, jaw, and neck. She was shocked, but she didn't move. Instead, she groaned inwardly about what an idiot Daijiro was for sneaking up on her like that. Then she thought about it for a moment. If this was Daijiro, then she would've sensed him coming. There was only one person here who's presence she could never seem to sense no matter how hard she tried.

She took a shaky breath as she slowly turned her head so that she was then looking into the lust filled eyes of Yoichi. Her eyes widened, and she had absolutely no idea of what to do or say, so she just sat there in fear.

His hand gently trailed her jaw until her got to her chin. Then, he suddenly grabbed it and firmly pushed her lips on his. He didn't ask for entrance into her mouth, he demanded it. And when Sakura didn't respond quick enough for him, she felt the hand he had on her chin spread to each side of her jaw as he squeezed forcefully, causing her jaw to open slightly which was all he needed as he slipped his tongue in and domineeringly felt his way around her mouth.

Then Sakura felt his large hands sliding up and down her body. Sakura began trembling.

_"No, no not again. Please!"_ she thought desperately to herself.

Then, as if he'd heard her, he stopped. No 'finishing up' the kiss or taking one last grope. He just stopped. Then he leaned back and with those lust filled eyes, he just looked at Sakura, still smirking. They sat like that for awhile, only Sakura's heavy pants offering any noise. Then, finally, he spoke. His voice was low and calm.

"Hhmm. I almost got ahead of myself. If I take you now, then all the events leading up to tomorrow night will be useless. Neither will I officially be able to lead the clan if things tonight were to progress-unless I found another bride by tomorrow. However I have no desire for anyone else, especially now that I've tasted your sweet taste. And tomorrow night, under the full moon, you **will** be mine." His hand gently caressed her face again. And he leaned in to kiss her, gently this time. Sakura didn't know what to say, so once again she said nothing. "You sleep well now. You won't get the chance again for a long time."

Then he got up and walked out as if nothing had happened. Once he was gone, Sakura let the tears she was so desperately holding in fall.

_"Of course! That's why Ai was acting like that. That's why they won't be getting anymore injections. Because tomorrow, Yoichi will be turning twenty one, and he and I are supposed to…. And Mitsuo, Mitsuo has been ordered to kill them. And I still haven't finished my plan! No! This can't happen, it can't! _

_"I need help…I-I need you…Shika. Please, please come for me! I-I still love you. Please, don't forget me. I'm reaching out for you, but there's nothing there. I'm calling out for you, but I'm still alone. I know you can't hear me, but I **am** calling for you. But, but no voice I use will be loud enough for you to hear. _

_"So please, please sense my distress. Know that I still love you, because it's true. And please, rescue me from this hellhole that I'm in. Come for me. Follow my voice, Shika, follow my sprit. Follow…follow the sound of my heart!"_

* * *

Hope ya liked it. Next chapter is gonna be back at the Leaf so stayed tuned for that one!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	19. Whispers in the Wind

And we are back in the Leaf ladies and gentlemen! So drift your eyes below to see what's going on. But before you do, let me just say...

Thanks a bunches for the reviews!!!! Luv ya guys!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I….DO….NOT….OWN….NARUTO!!!!

* * *

"C'mon Ten Ten, stop crying." Ino soothed as she gently patted the sobbing brunette on her back. 

Ten Ten's sobs didn't let up any and she buried her face deeper into her damp pillow.

"Ten Ten… I-I'm sure everything's just fine. I bet Neji and the others are just running a little late."

"A little?" Ten Ten suddenly shrieked, jerking her head up from pillow. Her face was a mess. All around her eyes and nose was red and her face was pale and streaked with tears. Her hair hung wild and loose around her face. She carelessly pushed a few strands aside and she continued. "He's on an A-ranked mission. Being late by one day is like being late by one whole week! Do you know what could've happened to him? They could've been hurt, or ambushed, or-or…" Ten Ten's voice began to break as she once again was consumed by her choking sobs.

Hinata looked on with saddened eyes as she tried her best not to cry.

"Ten Ten…H-Hinata's right. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. They probably just took a break, or got sidetracked….Hey! Maybe- maybe Neji's just out shopping for an anniversary present for you ya know? I mean since he missed you guy's own he wanted to get you something extra special!" Ino smiled as she playfully nudged Ten Ten's shaking shoulder with her elbow- hoping to get her to smile at least a little bit.

"No! Neji would never be late unless something's wrong! He'd never be late!" Ten Ten yelled at Ino, shrugging her elbow off her shoulder.

"Ten Ten,:" Hinata whispered as she too began crying. She knew all too well that what Ten Ten had just said was true. She laid her head down on Ten Ten's and the two began crying together.

Ino watched on, trying not to let her own tears fall. She began to gently stroke both of her friends hair.

"They're fine." Ino whispered, although it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than Hinata and Ten Ten. "Sasuke's the undoubtedly the best, and Neji's a genius and really really really strong, and Kakashi's totally unstoppable. Even Sakura's gotten a helluva lot stronger. They can take care of themselves. They can take any enemy that comes their way. I'm sure of it. They're fine….I'm sure of it….They're fine."

Then she too broke down and joined her friends in a river of tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she still upset?" Lee asked Ino as she walked out of Ten Ten's house about an hour and a half after she went in.

Lee and Choji were standing outside underneath the moonlight, quietly waiting.

"Yeah," Ino sighed back, closing the door and leaning against the wall of the house. Her hair was messy and even underneath the moon's paling light, her face looked especially drained.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Choji questioned after realizing Ino had come out alone.

"She's going to stay with Ten Ten tonight, so I figured I'd be best if I went ahead and left them there alone. I think all three of us could use the rest."

"Very well." Lee said looking towards the closed door of Ten Ten's house. He was going to go in to see her, but judging by what Ino said as well as how tired she looked, he figured it would be best to wait until the morning or something. He knew that Ten Ten was probably emotionally as well as physically drained and needed all the rest she could get right about now.

"Have you guys been out here this whole time?" Ino asked the two of them.

"No," Choji answered. "We just got back from Shikamaru's place about five minutes ago." Choji pulled a bag of potato chips and opened them.

"He actually let you in?" Ino asked with a hint of surprise and jealousy.

"No he did not even answer." Lee told her since Choji's mouth was seemingly too full to talk.

"Did he let you in when you went over there?" Choji asked Ino after swallowing what was in his mouth.

"Nope." Ino said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Well you cannot really blame him for that." Lee told Ino with a scolding look on his face.

Ino just rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she began shaking her head sadly as she said, "Even when I called out to ask him if he was alright, he still didn't answer me. I stood out there yelling at his door for like ten minutes straight, but he wouldn't say anything. I asked Asuma-sensei if he's heard anything from him, but he said no. Then, I figured that if anyone else knew something about Shikamaru's whereabouts it'd be Naruto, but no one's seen him since that day at the restaurant."

It was quiet for awhile until Lee finally spoke.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked looking back and forth.

"Choji shrugged his shoulders and nervously shoveled another handful of chips into his mouth.

Ino looked up at the moon and leaned her head against the wall of the house. Then she took a deep breath and sighed. "Pray. That's all we can do." She whispered simply as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Ino awoke from a horrible dream. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her own room. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she immediately knew where she was.

"Oh shit." She angrily muttered to herself. She gathered the bed sheet and wrapped it around her naked body as she walked around the empty house.

"Where'd he go?" she wondered aloud. As she walked to the front of the house, she saw him through the window, sitting outside alone gazing at the sky.

"You're thinking about her aren't you? You're thinking about Sakura." Ino couldn't help but wonder to herself. As she continued watching him through the widow. He ran a tired and lazy hand through his dark hair and continued to sit there in silence and deep in thought.

"Yeah," she whispered sadly. "I'm worried about her too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sat alone beneath the moonlight. The sky was clear, so it wasn't late night cloud watching that brought him out. No not tonight. Tonight it was because of the stars. They were so bright and clear.

"Just like her eyes." Shikamaru couldn't help thinking.

And the moon, it was so shiny and luminescent….

"Her smile."

He continued to stare at the moon and reminisce to himself in a dream like nostalgia.

"Waxing Gibbous." The genius sadly chuckled to himself out of nowhere. He was referring to the moon, and the current phase it was in. "And tomorrow night, a new ohase will begin…a full moon."

Usually Shikamaru could care less about what phase the moon would be, but Sakura loved the moon and would always drag him outside to see it on the first and final nights of each of its phases. According to her, that's when it was the most beautiful.

Thanks to Sakura, he knew the current phase the moon was in 'Waxing Gibbous', and he knew that the next phase that would occur tomorrow night- was the full moon.

Typically, a full moon wouldn't excite Shikamaru in the least, the only thing he cared about during the nighttime was sleeping, but ever since that day in the snow with Sakura months ago, he loved full moons- because that's what phase the moon was in when the two of them got together.

Now, since then, full moons, did give his relative interest, because it reminded him of that night. And seemingly, he and Sakura's passion seemed fiercer during the full moon phase-and he **really** liked that.

But this time, he didn't want the moon to change. He wasn't sure why, but somewhere deep inside him was praying that the phase change would hold out just a little bit longer. It was as if he had some sinking feeling that this time, a full moon would bring nothing but bad news. He didn't understand one bit of this feeling, but he did feel that it was a bit to strong to be something to just shake off.

He raised his head slightly as the wind began to gently blow. It seemed to caress his body, much like Sakura would do. It seemed to be speaking to him and to him only. He took a deep breath and he bathed in the sweet and familiar scent it seemed to carry as it danced around his body. A single flower from a tree behind him fluttered in the breeze and slowly and dejectedly fell atop Shikamaru's hand which he was now longingly running through his hair. He gently picked the flower up. It was so fragile and delicate. Yet another thing reminding him of her.

He sighed sadly and whispered out to her, "I love you too, Sakura."

"Hey Shikamaru, you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said without even turning around to face the blue-eyed blonde he knew was standing behind him.

He slowly stood up and took yet another deep breath. Now, he could only pray that the wind would be kind, and carry that simple message from him back to her- wherever she was.

**

* * *

**

**Well then, I hoped that one there pleased ya! I threw in a little astronomy lesson for you folks- hope it comes in handy! I hate science, but I love astronomy, so that's probably the main reason I passed science in the first place! XP **

**I put Lee in this chappie cuz I realized that I didn't put him anywhere in the story (oh no!). Unfortunately for him, that's probably as big as him part is gonna get, but I still luv him though! Okey Doke-that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it and remember- R & R please!**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	20. The Night of the Full Moon

This is exactly what I did not want to happen! I get swamped in all the time consuming crap and hair losing stress of school and then it takes me forever and five years to update! I'm really sorry about that, but I will still try to update as soon as I can, but-unfortunately- the boredom of school comes before the joy of writing my fanfics, and-as much as I wanna- I'm not gonna put school second to that. So please work with me, I'll try the best I can. But you can count on the fact that I won't just stop writing. If I ever take breaks like this is for a good reason.

Also, before we get on to the story, I realized I accidentally left out a line in chapter 18. After the flashback, it's supposed to say: (Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself. _"If only Ai were here to see this. I've definitely got to tell her when she brings my dinner tonight.") _Sorry about that one! Anyway, thanks so much for your patience and here's your reward!

Thanks for the reviews! I'm almost at one hundred! (It makes me feel so giddy! XD)

* * *

Disclaimer: Eye Donut On Narootoe.

* * *

Sakura woke up all alone in the big room. Four girls had come and gotten Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji much earlier this morning. Sakura was asleep when she heard the sound of heavy chains dropping to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw four unfamiliar girls over where her teammates sat. One was carrying the locks from the chains and the other three were each dragging her teammates, whose bodies were motionless, atop thick, tarps- apparently so it'd be easier to drag their bodies to whatever destination they were headed. 

Of course, Sakura didn't just sit back and watch. She immediately began yelling and thrashing around and demanded to know what the hell was going on. But the girls said nothing, and all morning long Sakura was violently kicking and screaming. She didn't stop until Daijiro came in and knocked her unconscious because according to Yoichi, she was 'giving the whole house a headache'.

Now that she'd regained consciousness, she was tired and didn't feel like moving at all. She wasn't sure if she'd received one of Daijiro's injections after she was knocked out, but it sure did seem like it.

The door slid open and Seion and Hisui walked in.

"It's time, m'lady." Seion said somberly as she came into the room.

"Where- where are my teammates?" Sakura asked groggily but firmly.

"There's no time for that now, m'lady." Hisui said hurriedly as she unveiled a key and unlocked Sakura's chains.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked.

"Preparing you for tonight." Seion drawled as she focused her attention on gently injecting some sort of clear fluid into Sakura.

"What is that?"

"Lord Daijiro's antidote mixed with a little vitamin-like formula of his that'll give you a little strength. You'll be able to walk again by tonight." Hisui told her as she and Seion carefully lifted Sakura up.

A loud groan escaped Sakura's mouth as a result of a mixture of relief and pain as the neglected muscles of her body were finally being used. "What time is it now?"

"Eleven thirty in the morning. The ceremony begins at nine o'clock tonight, so we'll have just enough time to get you ready."

Sakura said nothing, but looked at the two with questioning eyes.

"Your wedding?" Seion reminded Sakura with a look that said 'how on earth could you forget'.

"We've got to bathe you and dress you and fix you up and feed you and give you body time to start functioning properly, so we need to start now." Hisui explained.

"I..."

"Shhhh. It'd be best if you didn't say anything more." Seion warned Sakura as she and Hisui half carried half dragged her body out the doors.

It was the first time Sakura had seen any other part of the house besides that one room. She thought to herself that it was a good thing she didn't try escaping through this way, because the house was huge. There were so many hallways, staircases, and doors that Sakura knew she would've gotten lost within a few seconds. Seion and Hisui however seemed to know exactly where they were going and walked quickly to get there.

After a while, they turned down one hall that seemed never ending but eventually led to a large open room, undoubtedly the center of the house, and it was bustling with activity. They were about twenty girls either cleaning or running back and forth to attend to whatever duties they had been assigned. Some of them seemed unscathed others had welts and cuts on various parts of their bodies.

None of them said a word, but each of them secretly looked at Sakura with various, unreadable expressions in their eyes. Seion and Hisui continued on as they led Sakura to a staircase which made an open circle around the room.

Seion turned to Sakura and said, "You'll need to walk up these stairs Lady Sakura. It's so we can help the feeling in your legs return faster."

Sakura said nothing, but quietly obliged as she slowly and a little painfully raised her numb legs with each step. By the time she was done climbing all thirty-three, she was exhausted. But Seion and Hisui wouldn't stop and they just led her along the narrow hall from the stairs, overlooking the room below. They went all the way to the middle before they stopped.

Hisui slid the door open and the three stepped inside.

"This will be your quarters from now on m'lady." Hisui told Sakura.

Sakura started to open her mouth to say something, but she was silenced by the fear in both Hisui and Seion's eyes, begging her not to say a word.

She reluctantly closed her mouth and looked around the large room. There were burgundy silk sheets on the round bed in the middle of the room, and a sheer black canopy was suspended above it. Everything else in the room went along with the color coordination's of the bed, but there were very few things in there.

_"He probably doesn't want me to try to turn anything in the room into a weapon I can use against him. The woman-beatin asshole."_ She looked at the widow in the far side of the room and noted that it was too small to try to escape out of.

The three walked across the large room to a closed door on the other side. This time Seion slid it open. Inside sat Eikou at the bath, which she seemingly just drew because the steam was evidence that it was still hot.

"You can undress now, or would you like to stretch first? Whichever you decide, your bath is ready m'lady." Eikou was now saying.

Sakura slowly started stretching as she looked back and forth between the three with a raised eyebrow. She purposely took an extremely long time- forty five minutes. She could tell by the look on the three's faces that they were wishing that she'd hurry up, but that just made her go even slower. When she was finally done, it was twelve fifteen in the afternoon.

Obviously the girls didn't feel safe enough to talk with Sakura like normal- she realized that when they kept referring to her as m'lady again. Also, it was evident that Sakura wasn't even safe enough to talk with them like she normally did. When she tried to ask them questions, they quickly silenced her and Seion nor Hisui still hadn't answered her question about her teammates whereabouts from before.

There was some way to be able to communicate with the three, and Sakura knew that all three of them knew how, they just wouldn't say. So, she decided she'd secretly provoke it out of them. After her nearly forty five minute stretch, she decided to take a ten minute 'cool down period' as she so delicately put it. She saw Hisui and Eikou impatiently watching the clock oddly placed inside the bathroom and laughed secretly to herself.

It was now almost twelve thirty and she still hadn't even done what she came in the bathroom for in the first place- to take a bath.

"You know what, my legs still feel a little wobbly. I think I'll go walk around the room a bit." Sakura smiled innocently as she left from the bathroom and began an agonizingly slow walk around the bedroom. Sakura smirked as Seion desperately held in an agitated sigh. Then she walked every inch along the perimeter of the room as she slowly trailed her fingers across the wall and the few various objects along it. Even though the room was big, it took Sakura way too long just to walk around it.

When she finally got back to the bathroom door, she just smiled sweetly and told the three, "I think I'll go around again."

All the three could do was watch in stifled annoyance as Sakura took her sweet time on her walk. She even stopped and just stared out the window for about fifteen minutes as she 'marveled' on the beautiful sight below, which was just grass, not even one flower was down there. By the time she had completed both laps, it was twelve minutes after one. How Sakura managed to take over forty minutes to walk two laps around that room was beyond her, but she was glad she did; it just added fuel to the fire she was trying to start up.

"I'm done now," she smiled pleasantly to Eikou and Hisui who were standing tiredly at the door. Seion was sitting in the bathroom at the tub with her head in her hand.

"Are you ready now, m'lady." Seion said exasperatedly.

"Mm-hmm." Sakura chirped as she slowly walked to the tub and dipped her hand in. A frown appeared on her beautiful face.

"Is something wrong…m'lady." Hisui asked, the agitation now becoming evident in her voice.

"Weeeellllll……" Sakura started. "It's just this bathwater. It's so cold now."

"When Eikou ran it for you it was hot. You detours must've cooled it off. I'm sorry." Hisui said without a bit of remorse.

"So you're saying that it's my fault that my bathwater's cold?" Sakura asked, forcing slight anger in her voice.

Seion sighed and walked over to the tub and plunged her hand in. "The water feels fine to me m'lady." She sighed.

"To **you** it may, but **I'm** going to be the one taking the bath. I need the water to be hot otherwise it won't work!"

Seion let a very tiny scoff escape her mouth. Then she once again plunged her hand into the water and pulled the plug out of the drain. She walked back in disbelief towards her friends and the three of them stood at the door. Sakura sat on chair at the vanity that was on the wall parallel to the one the tub was on and just looked at them with an innocent, yet evilly intended, smile on her face.

When the water finally drained out, Eikou once again went to the tub and refilled it with hot water. The four sat in silence except for Sakura who happily hummed a merry tune to herself. Minutes later, when the tub was full, Eikou shut the water off.

"There you are Lady Sakura," she sighed. "A hot bath."

Sakura stood up from her seat and walked towards the bathtub flashing Eikou a million dollar smile as she passed by her. She once again trailed her fingers through the water, and once again a frown appeared on her face.

"What is it now, m'lady?" Hisui almost cried.

"The water again. This time it's too hot."

"But you said you wanted a hot bath Lady Sakura." Eikou scoffed.

"Not so hot as it will burn my flesh right off the bones! I need a cooler bath, now!" Sakura pouted.

"We can't waste water like that m'lady or else we could get in trouble." Eikou tried to reason with Sakura.

"Fine, fine," Sakura sighed. "I suppose I could just sit here and wait for it to cool down."

Eikou and Hisui sighed and Seion buried her face in her hands as she whimpered out to Eikou, "Just go change the water."

Eikou sighed as she walked once again to the bathtub. Sakura made her way to her seat at the vanity, and airily sat down. She sat and hummed in the mirror until Eikou once again finally called her to the tub.

"It's finally ready now Lady Sakura." She sighed tiredly.

Sakura slowly stood up from the chair and nonchalantly made her way to the tub yet again. She performed the usual routine of testing the water. Behind her, she secretly smirked as she sensed the three nervously waiting for her response. She straightened up from the tub and sighed.

"Ahhh yes, that's perfect." The three let out a relieved sigh behind her. "Now for me to get undressed."

"Lady Sakura, why didn't you do that before?" Hisui groaned.

"It didn't occur to me," Sakura simply stated.

"But if you knew you were taking a bath, why didn't you undress?" Seion asked with a groan.

"Why didn't you remind me?" Was all Sakura said back as she ever so slowly began to undress. She heard Seion sigh and bang her head against the wall behind her, and she chuckled lightly to herself, fueling the girls' agitation.

After finally undressing, Sakura slid into the water and closed her eyes and sighed. Then she looked at the clock that read 2:05 and sighed aloud, "My, my where does the time go."

Hisui, Seion, and Eikou walked together towards the tub where Sakura sat.

"Alright, we'll tell you what you wanna know." Seion said in a barely audible whisper.

"Thank you!" Sakura sighed back, matching her pitch low, with Seion's.

"You know, you can be really…difficult when you wanna! I just don't understand how on earth you can manage to take over three hours to **just **get into this tub! No offense!" Eikou whispered to Sakura.

"None taken. Manipulation is the common element that flows through all women's blood!" Sakura laughed back. "But anyway, first thing's first: where are my teammates and Ai?"

"Your teammates are still alive. They've been called by Lord Mitsuo, I'm not sure why. They probably went ahead to the site where the ceremony will take place." Seion told her.

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Hisui said. "Your teammates are gonna be there as 'guests of the bride', I suppose it's the final part of Master Yoichi's torture. After the ceremony, they'll be turned over to Lord Mitsuo, and…well…you know the rest."

"Yeah I know, and that's not going to happen. But why would he let them come to the ceremony anyway? I don't understand."

"Well…so they can watch helplessly….as Master Yoichi…takes you." Eikou fiddled her fingers nervously as she told Sakura this.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked with a scoff.

"Well," Eikou continued. "Supposedly they'd just have a commitment ceremony in front of the elders of the clan-you know the brothers and sisters of the former chosen one- in addition to the siblings of the new chosen one, but since it's only those three left, my guess is that Master Yoichi's just gonna skip the ceremony part and go straight to the part where he…intimately lays his claim on you. And apparently, your teammates…will have to watch this."

"That's sick! No fuckin way!" Sakura yelled standing in the tub.

"Shhhhh!" the trio hissed simultaneously.

"It's what must be done." Hisui said sadly after Sakura had sat down.

"To hell with that! I can guarantee you three none of that will happen!"

"Sakura, please don't talk like that here. It's not safe." Seion warned.

As much as this situation bothered her, Sakura didn't want to dwell on it mainly because she knew Seion was right. She had no clue who was listening Besides, she had just about all the information she was going to get right about now, and that was just about all she needed. She still needed to focus on her escape plan anyway.

Yet there was still one thing she needed to know. "And Ai?" she asked. "Where is she?"

Eikou, Hisui, and Seion were real quiet for awhile. It looked as if all three were about to cry.

Moments later, Seion finally managed to whisper. "Sh-she's…..dead."

"What!?" Sakura shrieked. The trio didn't even try to silence her this time.

"It-it was Master Yoichi," Eikou whispered. "He-he said….he said that she'd told you too much…That something was going on with you two…and he didn't like it. So he…he…."

Hisui was crying softly now as well were the other two.

"How-how could he know that?" Sakura asked feeling her face burn up.

"There are **very** few things that go on in this house that Master Yoichi doesn't know about." Hisui said sadly.

Sakura sat speechless in the tub with her mouth agape. Ai was **dead**! That bastard Yoichi had killed her! Sakura felt her own tears building up in her eyes, but before they escaped with her building rage, they heard an irritated voice from inside the bedroom calling out to them.

"Hisui! Eikou! Master Yoichi wants for you all to hurry up! You're running behind!"

"Alright, alright, Nikano we're comin." Seion called back to the servant girl in the bedroom without even turning her head. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "We'd better hurry."

"Oh and Seion!" the girl, Nikano, called out once more after hearing the redhead's voice. This time, her voice was softer as she said. "Master Yoichi…wants to see you."

Seion's eyes widened, and the three heads in the bathroom turned towards her.

"Very well," she said trembling ever so slightly. "I'm coming." She stood up and made her way out the bathroom.

"Be careful Seion, please." Hisui whispered out to her, this fateful scene all too familiar in her eyes.

Seion gave a small and unconvincing smile back as she told them, "I will. Don't worry about me." And with that, she and Nikano exited the room.

"What on earth can he want with her?" Sakura whispered fearfully after the two girls left.

"Nothing good from the way Nikano sounded," Eikou whimpered, and she and Hisui hurried to tend to their orders and prepare Sakura, fearing that their names could be called next.

* * *

It was now five o'clock. After her bath, Sakura took a nap. It wasn't in her original intention, but once she got out of the bathroom and sat down on the soft, comfy bed, it was all over. Eikou and Hisui didn't wake her, but decided to let her sleep instead. Why? She didn't know-but honestly she didn't care because that was the best nap she'd taken since she got there. 

She sat silently alone in the room for about ten minutes, thinking to herself. She had a general idea of how she was going to get out of this mess, but it wasn't perfect yet. She really needed to know the condition her teammates were in health-wise before she could finalize any details. But since that was, of course, impossible, she was forced to waste time thinking up numerous different plans for numerous different situations-which unfortunately cut her individual planning time down considerably.

Thirty more minutes passed, and Hisui slowly and quietly walked in the door.

"Ah good, you're up. I'll be right back with your dinner. I know you're starving-you haven't eaten all day." Then just as quickly as she came in, she left.

Sakura said nothing, but reluctantly found the strength to lift her heavy body and get up from the bed. Then she lackadaisically walked towards the window and peered out, distantly looking down at the nothingness called grass that was there below. She sighed heavily; today was **not** going good.

She was snapped from her thoughts, when Hisui entered the room with another servant girl as well as Sakura's food.

"Here you are m'lady." Hisui bowed to Sakura as she set her food down on the nightstand beside the bed. The formalness of her speech told Sakura that it wasn't recommended to chat like usual, so Sakura just nodded her head and walked to the bed.

"Thanks for the help Akina, you can go now." Hisui told the young girl standing timidly behind her. Akina nodded and bowed down to Sakura, stuttering a fearful goodbye before she departed from the room.

Hisui chuckled lightly when the young girl left and then she turned to Sakura.

"She was so nervous about meeting you, I thought she would just about faint from being in the same room as you." Hisui told Sakura. "Anyway, are you hungry now Sakura? I sure hope so."

Now that the casualty between them was back, Sakura took that as a sign that all was back to normal. Now she could ask Hisui about her strangely cheerful behavior. Not that Hisui was a gloomy girl, it's just that-according to Ai's stories-Seion and Hisui were best friends; knowing each other even before the both were captured and taken into this harem hellhole. And one thing Sakura had observed about the four girls who she'd seen the most of was that: Eikou was the quiet motherly one who preferred staying in the shadows and always seemed to constantly worry about her friend's safety, Seion was the outspoken tough girl with the heart of gold and a surprisingly deep and compelling personality, the late and beloved Ai was timid and soft-spoken but extremely loyal and trustworthy and dependable in any situation, and Hisui was typically quiet but unafraid to speak her mind when necessary and she was completely devoted to the ones she cared for and although Eikou worried the most, Hisui was the one who seemed to react the worst.

This, in combination with her extreme closeness with Seion, is the reason Sakura was so concerned with her suddenly cheerful disposition. She didn't want to upset Hisui, but the curiosity was burning her insides to a crisp, and eventually, she succumbed to it by asking Hisui about Seion's whereabouts.

"I-I'm not sure." Hisui told Sakura after she'd asked her. A cloud of gloominess seemed to suddenly pollute the clear skies that were just recently surrounding her. Sakura began to regret asking Hisui and apologized to her for it.

"I'm really sorry, Hisui, it's just that since you were so happy, I figured that Seion was alright. I didn't mean to get you all upset again."

"No, no, it's alright. Look Sakura, I'm not entirely sure where Seion is right now, but I'm bound by words not to kill myself worrying about her."

"Bound by words?"

"Yeah…. you see, Seion and I grew up in the same village together- it was a really small one, not even worth mentionin. When Seion and I were really young, a bad plague hit the village. Unfortunately, Seion's father, mother, older brother, and one of my older brother's as well, were fallen victims of the sickness. I still had my parents, three brothers, and two sisters left, but Seion had no one- the only family she had were taken by the plague with the exception of a grandfather who wanted nothing to do with her. Me and her were always best friends, so my parents had no problem with taking her into our home and raising her as their own.

"For about seven years we all lived together in peace until one evening, Mitsuo and a couple of their goons were passin through. I'm not really sure what exactly happened. I think one of Mitsuo's men were passing by a nearby street market and decided he could just take what he wanted without paying. When the vender stopped him, the guy got angry and a fight broke out between the two of them. Angered by the visitors who had just come into our peaceful town starting trouble, the villagers got really upset. Then a chain of anger sparked among the people and it's like suddenly it was an all out war. Mitsuo's men were outnumbered, yes, but our people were out skilled. Not sayin our village was full of weaklings, it's just that the skilled, highly trained fighting style of Mitsuo's men overpowered the street brawling savagery of ours.

"News spread like wildfire and all men were called to do battle; my father and brothers among them. That was the last time I saw them, because when Mitsuo came back and saw what was going on, he was pissed. In a fit of rage he killed all of our village's men fighting in that war without breaking a sweat. He even killed his own follower-the one who'd started the fight-because he said the guy knew they didn't have time to get sidetracked like this. The fact that Mitsuo so could so easily slaughter all these people without even trying hammered fear into the hearts of the women, elders, and children, who now alone made up the village's population. Mitsuo called for his men to leave, but supposedly one guy said that it wouldn't be smart to leave witnesses like this, so Mitsuo told them to go ahead and finish the village off, but make it quick because Yoichi was waiting. And that's just what the assholes did. They killed without mercy. Some of the pigs even raped the women in the village; my mom and sisters were some of them. She told me and Seion to flee, so we did.

"We hid behind a fallen street cart for what seemed like hours as we listened to the anguished cries of our fellow villagers. Then once it seemed like it was all over, and we were safe, the men came trotting down the road leading out the village. One of them accidentally bumped into the cart, moving it a little. That was when he saw Seion's hair, since it's bright red, it's pretty hard to miss it. So he pushes the cart aside and is smirkin and sayin to his pigheaded friends, 'Lookie what we got hidin here. To fine lookin wenches, and young too. About your age Lord Mitsuo.' So Mitsuo comes over to where we are and me and Seion are like piss scared cause we're starin at this killin machine. Then we hold each other real tight and beg for our lives. Mitsuo just looks at Seion, I don't think he even noticed me.

"He kept starin at her and starin and then she got impatient and yelled out to him 'If you're gonna kill us do it already dammit!' So Mitsuo looks at her some more and then he smirks and turns away. He called out over his shoulder for his goons to bring us with them but don't hurt us…yet. They knocked us unconscious and when we woke up, we were here, and that's when Seion made me promise her that no matter what happened, I would live on in her honor if I could, and I wouldn't kill myself over the grief of her death. I promised her this and she returned the promise to me. That is why, even if it hurts, I gotta keep that promise Sakura. I gotta keep smiling."

Sakura sighed deeply. She didn't offer words of consolation, because like Seion, they didn't do much to help Hisui. "I gotcha."

Hisui smiled at Sakura. "Thanks. Now c'mon and eat your food. We gotta get you ready after this."

* * *

At six thirty, Sakura was joined in her quarters by Eikou, Hisui, the girl Nikano, and yet another new girl called Miki. They carried a expensive looking silk kimono that was colored the same black and burgundy wine color as her room with matching slippers and a bag with unknown objects inside-later reviled as a brush, comb, and other things like that. The kimono was beautiful, but the purpose for which it was to serve, wasn't. However, as against the whole thing Sakura was, she offered little resistance. Especially after being secretly forewarned by Eikou that Miki wasn't one to be trusted, seeing that she was the newest addition, and determined to get in as good as she could with Yoichi-hoping to get on his good side and save herself some pain. 

Of course every other girl knew this was futile and that Miki had unknowingly committed herself to being Yoichi's permanent rat- whether he was kind to her or not- for the rest of her life here, which is why they were all so wary of her.

So because of Miki's presence, Sakura had to get dressed and prepared in the uncomfortable silence as she would if she truly viewed them as her 'slave girls'. The five said nothing to one another.

Once, Miki attempted to start a conversation. "Are you excited about your wedding Lady Sakura?" she asked innocently as Nikano rolled her eyes. The question seemed simple enough- a yes or no being sufficient-but Miki's true intentions for asking the question weren't clear to Sakura and since she trusted Eikou and had no trust in the least in Miki, she decided not to answer the question with one of those answers, therefore saving herself possible future pain if Miki was going to go back and squeal.

So, she pasted a smug and annoyed pompous scowl on her face and turned her nose up at Miki and scoffed, "Do you **dare** talk to **me**?" Miki's face grew bright red and she shamefully and repeatedly begged Sakura to forgive her. And to this, Sakura gave a halfhearted sigh and told the girl, "I suppose I could…**this once**." Then with a lazy wave of her hand, she dismissed the matter. It took all of Hisui and Eikou's self control to not erupt in laughter at Sakura's, once again, superior acting skills.

From that point on, not even Miki tried to start up a conversation. And Sakura was dressed in record breaking silence. The four girls were slow and careful, since there nothing more to do, they could take all the time they wanted. Sakura was in no rush either, so she made effort to speed up the process.

But outside, the sky began changing colors, and was quickly shifting from the reddish-orange that tie-dyed the sky, to the dreaded bluish-black that imminently coming. Thankfully, Miki had been called away to her other duties, so that was a load off Sakura's mind. Nikano left as well, but for reasons unknown. Hisui and Eikou still remained, but, though they sensed Sakura's latent distress, they offered no words of consolation to her, only because they knew there was nothing to say. Instead, they sat in silence and watched Sakura gazing distantly out the window. She didn't talk, she didn't move. She just stood there seemingly in a trance.

The sun was setting, and the sky was losing the little light it seemed to hold on desperately to; as if it were on Sakura's side. Then, in the sky over the horizon before the window, Sakura saw the fully round moon becoming clearer and clearer. Then, the sky became dark and the moon and the stars glowed a melancholy glow. An unspoken, yet obvious, thought hung thick in the air: the time was drawing near.

Suddenly, a loud bell chimed throughout the mansion. Eikou and Hisui turned their heads towards the closed bedroom door. Sakura remained at the window and continued to stare outside as if she hadn't even heard it.

"Sakura." Eikou sternly told the despondent, pink haired, zombie glued to her spot at the window. "We have to leave now."

Sakura didn't move.

"C'mon Sakura. If you disrespect Master Yoichi by staying here or being late by as much as one second, things will be much worse than whatever you're imagining will happen if you leave now." Hisui said to Sakura. Only Sakura didn't respond to her either. She remained in her trance-like state as if the words of the girls had fallen on deaf ears. It was quiet and tense for a moment until the bell resounded again.

"Sakura please!" the two girls begged simultaneously.

That's when a small smile, barely even visible, graced Sakura's lips. She had done it. She had finally finished her plan-and without a second to spare. She'd spent all day at that window, planning, and was completely tuned out to the outside world. Only just now, could she hear Hisui and Eikou pleading with her to leave, saying they would be late if they didn't go. She didn't want that to happen, there was no room for error, and everything had to be precise.

She turned to them and began walking to the door. "Let's go."

The two were baffled by her sudden change of heart, but nodded, and they all walked out the door- Hisui and Eikou leading since Sakura didn't know the way. When they stepped outside, Sakura looked down over the stair rail to where the center room was at and saw that there were about twenty girls down there- all were on their knees and bowed down to Sakura when she stepped out. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust at this, but she said nothing and quietly followed Eikou and Hisui to the destination.

They walked down the stairs and then, instead of going the way they came from when they brought Sakura from the room she was chained in, they went the opposite direction. This didn't concern Sakura at all, a certain location was not required in her plan-she just needed space and her teammates. As she followed the two girls, she instantly committed the path to memory.

Although she was certain her plan would work, Sakura couldn't help but be a little nervous. However, she didn't try to fight it. If she approached Yoichi in such a bold and confident manor, he'd surely be suspicious. So for that reason, she embraced her nervousness and used it to her advantage.

The walk was long and quiet. Hisui and Eikou finally stopped at a door and then opened it, revealing a long flight of stairs. _"Great_," Sakura muttered inwardly and a tad sarcastically. _"He sure is no considerate husband-making me walk up all these stairs. I'll be sweating buckets when I'm done!"_

She took a step forward, but Eikou held her hand out stopping her. Sakura was about to ask what was wrong, when four of the brother's henchmen appeared, carrying some sort of chair squarely enclosed in a black veil, on their shoulders. Sakura just watched as they stepped up to her and set the seat on the ground. Then it was quiet as they waited.

_"What the hell?"_ Sakura thought to herself, but eventually, she realized she was supposed to get in it. She crouched down and adjusted herself inside. Once she was set, the chair lifted and the men, following behind Hisui and Eikou, carried Sakura up the long flight of stairs.

When they finally reached the top, Eikou and Hisui opened the heavy doors and stood aside as the men carried Sakura out onto a huge, flat, concrete part of the roof. The cool night air mixed with her anxious emotions chilled Sakura to her bones. The men carried her about to the middle of the platform, then set her down. In front of her, Sakura could see Yoichi through the black veil. He was standing there and she could feel the heavy lust his body was exuding. This caused her nerves to begin feverishly jumping again, but she couldn't just run away now-she was so close. Hisui and Eikou approached the chair and pulled aside the sheer, front flaps signaling for Sakura to come out. Sakura sat still for awhile out of fear and nervousness. Then, she noticed Yoichi started to seem irritated and typically, she wouldn't give a rat's ass, but right now, she needed for everything to go smoothly, so she took a deep breath and slowly stepped out.

The lustful smirk on Yoichi's face was enough to make Sakura cringe, but she didn't, however the nervousness and slight fear was clearly seen in her eyes and she made no attempt to hide it. Slowly and fearfully, she walked to Yoichi. He just stood there and watched every delicate step her body took. Sakura wasn't sure where exactly she was to go, but she figured that her best bet would be to keep walking until she got to Yoichi, which she did.

She stopped in front of him and kept her eyes glued to the ground. She stayed like that for awhile-afraid to speak-until Yoichi firmly, but gently, place his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. This he leant down and demandingly captured her lips in his. The kiss was deep and oddly enjoyable, but it was more so demanding and rough. When he pulled back, that kiss told Sakura exactly what he was telling her without him having to say it: 'she was his and his alone, no matter how she didn't want it'.

After that, the two stood silently together beneath the stars for a few seconds. Then, Yoichi turned Sakura around to face the moon behind them.

"After tonight," he told her in his deep, smooth voice. "You'll belong to the strongest and deadliest man to ever be born into this pathetic world. We will have everything at our fingertips. With me as ruler, your every wish will be granted- you'll want for nothing. But do not fail to remember: **you** belong to **me**. **You** are under **my **control. If you fail to remember this fact, it will be the biggest mistake you will ever make in your life. As well as your last."

Sakura unintentionally let out a small gasp. She looked up towards Yoichi, who like always had an apathetic expression on his face, but he needed no scowl or any other menacing expression for Sakura to get the idea.

Her eyes flooded with fear and she tried desperately to suppress it. Right now, she needed to be as calm and focused as possible in order for her plan to succeed. She needed to be thinking clearly and completely confident in her abilities. But when Yoichi looked down at Sakura and locked those beautiful hazel eyes with her shinning green ones, a wave of fear flowed throughout her body. She found herself trembling slightly, and tried to look away, but, like always, she couldn't, so when Yoichi finally looked off-sure that he got his message across loud and clear- she was relieved beyond words.

Then, she thought to herself that she could've sworn that holding eye contact the longest was like a sign of dominance, but not in this case. The dark, quiet Yoichi seemed to speak with his eyes and actions as opposed to with his words. For Yoichi, locking with the gaze of any person foolish enough to even look him in the eyes gave enough of an ultimatum to drive the opposing force away, because the malice, hate, power, strength, and darkness that composed him was evident in his eyes. After all, the eyes are the window to the soul, and Yoichi's was dark and deadly.

Sakura waited in silence and turned back towards the door because that was what Yoichi had done. Then, Hisui and Eikou walked over to Sakura and stood beside her, to her right, and Yoichi looked to one of the men who'd carried Sakura in. The man nodded and walk to the door and opened it.

Then he and the other three men left down the stairs, leaving Sakura with that menace Yoichi, and Eikou and Hisui-who'd she'd rather not have there because she didn't want to get them involved in the plan which she was about to unfold. The man left the door on the roof open, so once he got to the end of the stairs Sakura could hear one of them call out, "Lord Mitsuo, Master Yoichi is ready. You can go ahead and do it."

Sakura's heart sank. Weren't they supposed to be bringing her teammates up to the roof with them? Now it seemed as if Mitsuo was going to stay inside and just finish them off down there. That ruined the entire plan! There was no way she could let that happen! But luckily, before Sakura could react, Yoichi spoke.

"I thought you might like to see your little friends one last time, so Mitsuo will be bringing them up here. Although, they will be so disoriented that they probably won't even realize what's going on. Still, I'm sure we'll put on a decent show for them."

Sakura glared at Yoichi, which she instantly regretted doing, but he only gave a conceited smirk back and told her in a small chuckle. "You only make it worse on yourself." And this time, she kept her comments to herself.

Multiple pairs of footsteps were heard from the stairs. They were coming. The plan was about to begin. But what came through the door stunned everyone on the roof-even Yoichi's eyes seemed to widen in the slightest.

Mitsuo walked in first, leading the people behind him on a heavy chain. The other footsteps, they didn't belong to Yoichi's goons, they belonged to Sakura's teammates. Mitsuo continued to walk in as if nothing was wrong and he led Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji towards the side of the roof where he made them sit; and the three were seemingly happy to oblige. Then he stopped and looked at Yoichi and Sakura.

"What am I late or something?" he asked jokingly because of the way all four were turned towards them and staring.

"Mitsuo," Yoichi growled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Huh?" Mitsuo was confused. "What are you talkin about bro?"

"Why the hell can those three walk? They should be full of Daijiro's poisoning by now." Yoichi continued glaring at the confused Mitsuo.

"Theeey were…and then I gave them the antidote…just like you told me to."

"Why the hell would I tell you to do a thing like that." Yoichi was seething, but he wasn't yelling yet.

"I-I don't I was only doin what you asked me to. I figured you wanted them alive so they could know what was goin on when they got up here. Besides, when I tried to ask you why should i give 'em it you got all pissed and said it was none a' my business and to jus' do what you told me to."

Yoichi pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger and closed his eyes. He stayed like that as he sighed heavily and asked Mitsuo, "What antidote did you give them?"

"Well lets see" Mitsuo said, holding the chain in one hand as he absently began counting on the other which ignited yet another sigh from Yoichi. "There was the one to get rid of that nighttime sedation, then there was the one that was supposed to strengthen their body-you know like the one your bitch got, and they got the antidote or whatever you call it for their dehydration, then I had to give them the injection that turned off their chakra 'cause you said you didn't want none of the three of them to use those two little kekkei genki things they got, then I had to give 'em an injection that kinda made 'em drowsy 'cause you said you wanted them to be able to walk, but they couldn't be able to put up a struggle, and I think that was it. Oh, and then I had to get Daijiro to turn their response and reflex system completely off from their brains. I mean their all helpless, but they can see an' hear an' walk short distances like you wanted."

Sakura's mouth was agape. What the hell was going on here! Her teammates should be incapacitated.

Yoichi stood unwavering, not even bothering to open his eyes, but his anger was boiling, and that was evident. Sakura watched the tight clenching of his jaw and was afraid that his teeth would shatter from the force. "You want to tell me when it was that I told you all this stuff Mitsuo?"

"Uh, it was last night-y'know a last minute thing. I had to hit Daijiro up for just about every concoction he had and he was kinda pissed but he did it anyway."

"You're a damn fool, Mitsuo." Yoichi told Mitsuo looking up at him.

Mitsuo became nervous. "Wh-what did I do wrong? I was only doin what you asked me to. I-I swear I didn't do anything else."

"You've been played for a fool." Yoichi said the muscles in his body now relaxing. He seemed a lot calmer.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsuo asked furrowing his brow. "You're the one who told me to do all this. You-"

"It seems to me," Yoichi interrupted with a dark smirk. "That the Soul Stealer has come into play."

The chain Mitsuo was holding fell to the ground, and his young face turned pale. Beside her, Sakura heard Eikou and Hisui gasp and she turned to face them, both seeming scared out of their minds. Her teammates were completely out of it because of whatever it was Mitsuo did to them. They were basically walking zombies. Sakura had no clue what was going on but was trying to figure out. The only one who seemed unfazed by this was Yoichi.

"Y-you gotta be wrong Yoich. I-I mean h-he wouldn't. I-it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. Could it Yoich? I-I-it was someone else right? Right Yoichi?" Mitsuo seemed almost hysterical.

"Oh no Mitsuo, it's him." Yoichi was still smirking. "Seems to me like someone has been meddling-stealing my identity. There's only one person who can do such a thing that not even a ninja of your or my caliber could detect." He turned towards the door still calm and smirking. "So the Soul Stealing Ninja has come into play, has he now……Daijiro?"

Sakura gasped. Then she turned towards the door where Yoichi was now staring with a smirk. Against the open door frame, leant Daijiro, a menacing scowl on his face.

He stood up straight and took a few steps forward, never breaking eye contract with Yoichi. He stopped and the wind blew fiercely as he called out in a low and threatening voice. "My Brother, your plan ends here!"

* * *

Ooookay! Hope that one satisfied ya! Things get pretty interesting from here, so stay with me! I'm not making any promises, but hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long to update.

I think that's all for now. Read and Review please!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	21. Battle of the Hazel Eyed Brothers

Thanks for bearing with me! Sorry it took so long, but here I am with chapter twenty one and I hope you enjoy it! I'm not gonna keep you waiting with a long speech here, just want to thank all of you who reviewed and let you know how much I appreciate it, and now I'll get on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The wind died down as the two brother's glared at each other.

"Oh, and by the way Yoichi, I wouldn't be so quick to lay down the fool card on Mitsuo if I were you." Daijiro was now smirking back at his older brother. "You didn't even realize those guys were me and not your usual henchmen. So, tell me, who's the fool now?"

"Daijiro, what the hell are you doing?" Mitsuo suddenly yelled towards his brother. But Yoichi calmly held his hand up in Mitsuo's direction, as if telling him it was alright.

He continued staring at Daijiro and told him in a smirk, "Well, well little brother, this is a surprise. Although I won't lie and say to you that it's a pleasant one. You mind telling me what it's all about?"

Daijiro, although angered, was still smirking in his usual arrogant way- bearing a strikingly identical image of his older brother. "You know damn well what it's about. I already told ya: your plan ends here!"

Sakura watched on, speechless. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was Daijiro _really_ turning on Yoichi?

"And just how do you propose to see that threat through, _little_ brother?"

"Are you sure you wanna find out?"

"So you mean to tell me, that for the life of this wench, you'd dare disobey **me**, your brother?" Yoichi was still calm and the smirk was still visible on his face, but at saying this, dangerous anger flashed before his eyes. It frightened Sakura, and she instinctively took a step back, but Daijiro seemed unfazed.

"Just let her go Yoichi. I don't wanna fight ya, but if I gotta, I will." Daijiro was equally as calm as he firmly stood his ground.

"Really now?" Yoichi quirked a brow.

"Yeah really! Listen to me Yoich. You claim you're the strongest of all the members that have ever lived in the Kurotamashii clan- and that is damn well probably true. You say that whatever you decide on doin, you're gonna do it your way; that you'll follow no one else's direction or path. So tell me, what the hell do you need her for. Havin a wife on your twenty first birthday is tradition that the clan followed- the same clan whose traditions you shunned. So why don't you just claim the throne on your own. Do whatever plan it is you gotta do without her. What reason do you really got for takin her?"

Yoichi gave a smug scoff. "Because I can."

"Bastard." Daijiro snarled, then he suddenly calmed himself down, glared fiercer at Yoichi, and asked Yoichi solemnly, "You think Pop would be proud if he saw you now?"

The smirk finally left Yoichi's face and he gave Daijiro a deadly glare that would've scared anyone else shitless. He was practically bursting with anger but managed to retain his calmness as he said to Daijiro in a low voice, You think I give a damn what that pansy ass son of a bitch thinks. He can rot in hell for all I care, I couldn't give a shit."

"Asshole." Daijiro snarled as he began charging full speed at Yoichi, who didn't even move an inch. Sakura quickly took a few steps back, but stumbled in her nervousness, and she fell, sitting, on the rooftop. Eikou and Hisui quickly rushed to her side asking again and again if she was alright, although their gazes were focused elsewhere-towards the brothers. It didn't matter if they weren't paying attention though, because Sakura wasn't answering. She was paralyzed with fear as she waited for the forceful contact between Yoichi and Daijiro. But it never came because, out of nowhere, Mitsuo ran forward and stood between his older brothers.

There was still a good, safe distance between all three, but Mitsuo knew anything could happen.

"Get outta the way, kid." Daijiro yelled at Mitsuo. "This is between me and Yoichi."

"No! Daijiro will you just stop it!" Mitsuo yelled at Daijiro, sounding much like a frightened child.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Sakura finally whispered to Eikou and Hisui while this was all going on.

It was quiet until Eikou finally whispered. "Lord Daijiro…has challenged Master Yoichi."

"For what? And whose this Soul Stealer everyone's so worried about?"

"As far as the challenge goes," Eikou started. "I'm not sure what Lord Daijiro's motives are, but it seems as if he simply wants the release of you and your teammates and that's all. But as for the Soul Stealer…" Eikou shot a nervous glance at Hisui who had finally broken from her trance and began helping Eikou with the storytelling.

"It's Lord Daijiro," Hisui whispered.

"B-but why do they call him that?" Sakura questioned.

"The name speaks for itself…kinda." Eikou told her back.

"Sooo, is it simple like a Transformation jutsu or more like a Mind Transfer jutsu."

Hisui was about to tell Sakura she wasn't sure what the 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' was, but Daijiro interrupted them and shot at Sakura, "Don't compare me with your useless Leaf jutsus baby doll-I'm way better than that. There's way more to the Soul Stealing Jutsu than you think."

All three girls gasped, "Y-you heard us?" Sakura stammered, still whispering.

Daijiro laughed arrogantly. "I'm pretty sure all three of us did."

"So well what's this 'soul stealing jutsu' of yours then?" Sakura asked now talking regularly. Yoichi looked at her out the corner of her eyes, then looked emotionlessly towards Daijiro.

"That'll have to wait another time." Daijiro told Sakura as he once more locked eyes with Yoichi. "There's something else I gotta do first." At this, Yoichi's smirk appeared on his lips once more.

"C'mon you guys, I said that's enough!" Mitsuo then yelled. It seemed everyone had forgotten he was there for a moment.

"And just what do you plan on doing about it, Mitsuo?" Yoichi asked his youngest brother darkly.

"I-I'm not sayin I'm gonna do anything, but aren't we supposed t' be in this together? We're the only three left of the clan, turning on each other isn't doing us any good."

"My duties ain't to you guys right now, there to dad, and to myself. I'm not about to sit back and watch Yoichi do this." Daijiro explained to Mitsuo.

"Daijiro, if you plan on doing something, then please go ahead and do it, you're holding up the ceremony." Yoichi elicited arrogantly.

"Grr! Damn you Yoichi!" Daijiro yelled, but before he could do anymore, Mitsuo, yet again, stopped him.

"Daijiro please calm down will ya!" Mitsuo actually looked as if he were going to cry-_Mitsuo_!

"Mitsuo!" Yoichi called out. "Let him be. If Daijiro wants to do something as stupid as picking a fight with me, he can go ahead. It's his life."

"You guys can't do this. I-"

"Mitsuo! That's…enough." Yoichi growled at him.

"Come on Daijiro, you gotta listen to me!" Mitsuo now turned to his other brother.

"Mitsuo." Yoichi said once more.

"Daijiro, just walk away man, I'm beggin you!"

"I said that's enough."

Mitsuo turned towards Yoichi. "Yoich man, just let him go. Please!"

"He's released the kekkei genki without orders from me, his intentions are clear and unwavering. The inevitable truth: Daijiro has chosen his own fate. He's unwisely chose the wrong path, and now, I'll kill him."

"He's your damn brother Yoichi!"

"You think I give a damn?" Yoichi shot back at Mitsuo, also his way of telling him not to try anything himself.

All the while, Daijiro was quiet as he glared, unwavering at Yoichi. Then, while his eyes were firmly fixed on Yoichi, he said to Mitsuo, "Don't involve yourself in this kid. I already told you, this is between me and Yoichi."

"But Dai---"

"If you say one more word, I'll kill you." Yoichi now snarled at Mitsuo.

Mitsuo let out a startled gasp, but didn't say anything. He just looked at Yoichi in fear. Yoichi stared menacingly back at him, and then, as if he just thought of something, he smirked evilly.

"No wonder you loved her so much." Yoichi said to Mitsuo, and although he named no names, both his brothers seemed to know exactly who he was referring to. "She and you are just alike; ignorant. Her death was idiotic and meaningless, you know. She killed herself over grief. And now, you seem to be ready to follow in her footsteps; bringing about your death over someone else's sake. Pathetic. What Daijiro had chosen is his decision alone, yet you're willing to interfere-put your own life on the line-for him and the mistakes he made. That's no less than I'd expect from you. But Daijiro, I thought you were a little smarter than this. I expected so much more from you. But then again, **you** seemed so attached to **him**. Has that bond made you as _soft _as he was?"

"Shut up Yoichi." Mitsuo muttered loud enough for Yoichi to hear him as he ran his hand through his hair and rested it at the back of his neck.

"You're askin for it Yoichi!" Daijiro growled.

Yoichi seemed unbothered by either of his brothers' threats and he casually began to run his hand along one of the sleeves on the black and gold silk robe he was wearing, picking off nonexistent lint balls.

"Do you know why Takeo was killed?" Yoichi calmly asked Daijiro, in reference to their father. Daijiro growled at Yoichi's disrespect towards their father, but said nothing as he waited for his older brother to get to the point; he already knew the circumstances of their father's death but Yoichi was obviously bringing this up for a reason.

As he figured, Yoichi continued. "You assume it was because Kazuki killed him out of jealousy, am I right? Well, little brother, I have a surprise for you-for both of you in fact. Jealousy had nothing to do with it. Kazuki was afraid."

"What the hell would uncle be afraid of dad for?" Daijiro asked in an agitated voice, although he was curious -just as Mitsuo was, and so was Sakura, who said nothing as she sat with Hisui and Eikou.

"Kazuki…slept with Sayuri." Yoichi smirked as he quirked an eyebrow in Mitsuo's direction, so he could see his reaction when he found out his beloved mother had slept with her very own brother-in-law. Mitsuo was pale and speechless as his hand slowly slid from the back of his neck down to his side. This was all the reaction Yoichi needed as he continued on. "The two of them tried to keep it a secret, but unfortunately, they couldn't keep it from me."

"Because of the kekkei genki. You infiltrated their minds." Daijiro yelled. Sakura gasped. It was just as she'd feared. This entire time, Yoichi knew exactly what she was thinking. Her plans for escape, the thoughts she generated about the three brothers, everything, he knew! But-but, why didn't he try to stop her?

"Because I knew you'd fail." Yoichi told Sakura, he wasn't even turned in her direction, but she knew he was talking to her, and she knew he knew just what she was thinking. "I must admit though, you had it all very well planned out, but you underestimated all three of us." Sakura let out a startled gasp.

"How-how can he do that?" Sakura whispered fearfully to the two girls on either side of her. They were hesitant until Yoichi spoke.

"Tell her if you wish," he told the girls. Then he turned to Daijiro and threatened, "She'll find out anyway soon enough."

The two were still tentative until Hisui finally spoke, whispering. "At first glance, it would appear as if their kekkei genki were simply for spying purposes ---"

"Like the Mind Transfer Jutsu."

"I'm not sure exactly what this 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' you keep talking about is, but I can assure you they're far from the same.

"More than likely," Eikou interjected. "The Mind Transfer Jutsu was a later, modified form of the Kurotamashii clan's kekkei genki."

"Like the Sharingan was derived from the Byakugan." Sakura related.

She received clueless stares from the girls. Obviously, they never were, nor did they ever plan on becoming, ninja.

"Well anyway," Hisui continued. "There are two stages within their kekkei genki. The first stage is what you've seen so far-simple spy like stuff."

"But," Eikou now was saying. "You've seen nothing until you've seen them wield the kekkei genki they posses in battle. The power it gives them is great. So great…it's scary."

"Both Master Yoichi and Lord Daijiro posses rare kekkei genki. Lord Daijiro's- the Soul Stealing Jutsu- has only appeared in two people before him- his father and Osamu, not even Master Yoichi possesses it- and it's considered to be the most dangerous of all the Kurotamashii bloodline traits. But Master Yoichi posses one that is ever rarer, because, before it appeared in him it was thought to have died with Osamu-Lord Daijiro doesn't posses this one, and all on his own, Mater Yoichi learned how to use it. Master Yoichi's is known simply as the 'Devastation kekkei genki' and not even Osamu was as powerful wielding his as Master Yoichi is."

"Master Yoichi is known by many names, but for the reason of his rare bloodline trait, he's fittingly called the 'Soul Devastator'."

Sakura looked up in shock and curiosity towards Yoichi who still smirked at his younger brothers. Mitsuo seemed to be getting impatient. "What was it you were saying about mom earlier?" he asked agitated.

"I already told you." Yoichi seemed to begin to tire of talking. "She slept with Kazuki. He was afraid of what Takeo would do if he ever found out, then on day he couldn't take it any more and he killed him. His plans after that were to marry Sayuri, but he never got around to it." A distant, and evil smirk appeared on his lips.

"I don't get it, mom loved dad, she wouldn't cheat on him, especially with her own brother in law." Mitsuo yelled in confusion.

"Ah, baby brother, but you fail to see that women and emotions from the heart, can cause the unbelievable. It's very possible for a woman to successfully seduce another man in the shadows, even if he is the brother of the one to whom she'd already vowed to submit to." The comment was not only for Mitsuo in relation to his question, but directed for Daijiro and Sakura as well. And although Mitsuo didn't catch on at first, Daijiro and Sakura did.

"She made no vows." He growled quietly to Yoichi, and Sakura lowered her reddened face.

Yoichi shrugged it off and continued to Mitsuo. "In Sayuri's defense, it was rape. But she'd kept it secret for so long, she was afraid Takeo would be angered at her as well for not immediately telling her."

"Whaddya mean she kept it secret for so long?" Mitsuo yelled.

"Oh this wasn't something that happened a few days before Takeo's murder, not even a few months. It was years and years before."

Daijiro's jaw tightened. He had a bad feeling of where this was going. "How many years before?" He asked Yoichi, in anger, but not towards him, towards their uncle.

Yoichi chuckled. "Eighteen, going on nineteen."

Mitsuo's stomach dropped. He felt as if he were about to throw up. Daijiro showed shock for the first time that night as he turned to Mitsuo, who was as pale as the moon in the sky. It was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He managed to nervously whisper out, breaking the silence. Mitsuo's jaw was tight and he seemed to be shaking a little. "Kid…"

Mitsuo let out a low growl, but who it was directed to was unknown.

After watching Mitsuo's reaction in amusement for a few moments, Yoichi finally spoke. "Relax, Mitsuo, you're not his child, although I must admit the timing was pretty close. Do you think I'd even call you my brother if I thought you were the offspring of that weak ass Kazuki. No, your parents are Takeo and Sayuri, just like the both of us." Yoichi motioned towards him and Daijiro. There was really no compassion meant to be given in what he was saying, but his words were immeasurably comforting to Mitsuo's ears.

"Nevertheless," Yoichi continued. "As Sayuri accepted you, and loved more than you loved her; while she treasured you as her baby boy and forgot all about the incident's of that night whenever you laughed, Kazuki couldn't forget. He was afraid that somehow, Mitsuo would grow up with some kind of natural vengeance towards him. One day when it was only Sayuri and me at the house, he came pleading for her to kill Mitsuo before Takeo found out. Of course she refused so instead, he killed Takeo. That rage which you can't seem to control, Mitsuo, is probably the natural vengeance he was talking about."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mitsuo yelled, gripping his hair tight as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Because, it's only fitting that you know. Sayuri was a strong woman, for that I'll give her credit, and after Takeo's death, you should've known she would've lived on in order to support her children- to raise the offspring of her late beloved. The death of Takeo wouldn't be enough to kill her, you two should know that."

"So what are you saying did?" Daijiro asked darkly.

"Me."

Daijiro's eyed widened. Mitsuo let go of his hair and opened his eyes wide as he looked towards his brother in shock.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Daijiro snarled.

"The guilt killed her. The guilt of what she'd done and failed to do. She'd had sex with Kazuki and failed to tell Takeo. Because of this decision, Kazuki in turn killed Takeo. And I knew about it all. And I never let her forget it. I piled on guilt after guilt after guilt until she couldn't take it anymore, and her body overstressed itself, and she died."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?!" Daijiro was outraged.

"It was her own fault. Sayuri never trusted me. She once told me she was always afraid of me, her own son, since birth. She said giving me any kind of power would be like welcoming the end of the world. As if to make her words better, she followed up by saying she was still my mother and loved me more than I could imagine, she only wished I'd be more compassionate. With her distrust in me and while Takeo was alive, I figured that gave you a pretty good chance of being chosen by him to lead the next generation, Daijiro, since she'd undoubtedly try convincing him to chose one of you two before me, despite my more evident strength. I couldn't have that, which is why I brought it all up to Kazuki. And by that I mean the incident, and how much he'd suffer when Takeo found out. He begged for me not to tell and I agreed under the circumstance that he'd kill him for me as a reward I'd allow him to take Sayuri as his wife. I planned on killing Kazuki once he took reign, but then it turned out Sayuri would temporarily lead the clan, meaning the future leader would be her decision. And she believed a person's good heart made them a better leader than the vast amount of strength they possessed, and I knew there was no way she'd let me lead the clan. I couldn't have one of my weaker and younger brothers ruling over me, so I had one other option: kill Sayuri and indisputably take my place as clan leader. And so I did. Kazuki was killed as a bonus and because he could possibly be a threat later on. But to sum it all up for you; your father was a coward, Daijiro, who couldn't even keep his own woman, brother, or first born under control. And Mitsuo, your mother…was a easy, lying whore."

"Yoichi you damned psycho! I'm gonna make you fuckin pay for that!" Daijiro snarled, his greatly spiked chakra emitting a foul and dangerous odor in the air.

But the threat at that time wasn't Daijiro. There was a stronger presence radiating from the other side of the roof. Mitsuo, who'd said nothing, was now seething and raging mad. He saw nothing and no one but Yoichi. In his heart he felt nothing but the utmost hate for him; he wanted to kill him.

An image of his beloved mother then flashed through his mind- her long, shiny raven hair, her bright smile that could chase the storm clouds away from any dismal day, her wide shining chocolate eyes, so full of motherly love and compassion. Never in his life had he loved anyone more than her, and because of Yoichi, because of his quest for hunger, she had been separated from him forever.

And now, he'd make that fucker pay for it, he swore on his own grave. His skin was hot and burning. His hazel eyes held such dangerous rage, they out-threat Yoichi's. The menacing scowl his face bore showed no emotion other than pure hate. His nostrils flared dangerously and his jaw clenched tightly. What all was going through his mind at that time was unclear.

Sakura watched in fear at the scene. Before Daijiro could attack, Mitsuo, seething, charged full speed and unwavering at his oldest brother. The hate and anger was clear in his eyes. Daijiro yelled out to him to stop- he wasn't thinking clear enough to attempt to take Yoichi on, but whether he didn't hear him or if he just didn't care, Mitsuo didn't slow up in the least.

Locking eyes with the unmoving Yoichi, Mitsuo made his way closer and closer. But then, quicker than the blink of an eye, he stopped. Not because he wanted to, but because the searing pain in his abdomen wouldn't allow him to move. Sakura didn't even see Yoichi's attack, much less when he moved from the spot, he now stood side by side with Mitsuo. The look of rage and anger that inhabited his eyes before seemed to be dulled by the pain and shock that was there now.

Daijiro yelled out with wide, concerned eyes, but his younger brother didn't hear his call. All of his senses were blurred as the small, muscular body fell somewhat slowly to the ground. Hazel eyes opened wide, then became half lidded, and short, brown hair trailed behind him as he descended to the ground near Yoichi's feet. The ground became closer and closer and his fall was thinly broken by the pool of his own blood that had already beat him there.

* * *

This was actually supposed to be a really, _really _long chapter and I didn't wanna break it up, but it was either that or make you guys wait even longer for an update. This seemed like a good place to cut it anyway. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I'm starting on the next chapter right now. So please, read and review, and I'll reward you with an update. Alrighty then!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	22. The Soul Stealer vs The Soul Devastator

I was done writing this chapter last week, but I was sick as a dog and didn't feel like lifting a finger to do _anything _(I know 'Bad Kisekilotus! Bad!')! Anyway, I'm feeling a lot better now, so here it is finally, chapter 22!

* * *

Disclaimer: Every chapter I have to say this although nothing's ever going to change but still….I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Four mouths hung agape, no sounds came out. Yoichi seemed indifferent about what just happened. He didn't look down towards the dying body of his younger brother, but he spoke to him in a nonchalant voice.

"Do you know why you're not dead yet Mitsuo?" he asked.

Mitsuo offered no response except the ragged, dying gasps.

"Because I went easy on you. Do you know why?"

No response.

"Because, as you die, I want you to realize how foolish you were to get into this situation. How easily you could've avoided all of it if you'd just simply kept your mouth shut. And most importantly, because you already knew not to try your luck with me yet you insisted on doing it, and I want you to realize where it got you. Now, as you die, little brother, reflect on your actions. Seems to me that this is a fitting end for you."

"Mitsuo…" Daijiro whispered absently to his dying little brother.

"You're about to share his fate, Daijiro, so don't look so glum." Yoichi scoffed turning to Daijiro. Then the two heads simultaneously and sharply turned towards the roof door as a figure slowly and carefully approached. Sakura watched in curiosity as the figure's shadow became shorter and shorter and soon, shiny, fire red hair was visible. Sakura, Eikou, and Hisui all sighed in relief when they recognized who it was-Seion.

She was still walking up the stairs, taking caution not to spill the four drinks she was carrying; one for Yoichi, Daijiro, Mitsuo, and Sakura no doubt. She walked right in and didn't even notice anything out the ordinary until when she took a step, her foot landed in something wet. She looked down and saw a red stream flowing beneath her feet. Her eyes followed it to it's source, and the tray fell instantly when she saw it's owner.

"M-Mitsuo?" She whimpered.

Hisui sensed her friend's pain and began rushing to her, trying to warn to her, "Seion, don't---"

"Stay away!" Seion yelled to Hisui who immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Seion," Hisui tried again. "You can't!"

"I said stay back!" Seion cried out again.

Seion loved Hisui and knew she was only trying to help, but even though she was her best friend, Hisui just didn't understand. She didn't understand how much Seion cared for Mitsuo. How everyone else may see him as a heartless brute, but whenever it was just him and Seion, he was as sweet and cuddly as a teddy bear. She didn't understand that on those nights when the two of them were together, they had sex sometimes, but when they did Mitsuo was nowhere near as vicious as they make him out to be, and other times, he'd just let her lay there, keeping her safe from his brothers lust-which was what he did that night they ran into Hisui and Yoichi. Mitsuo may not have been Mr. Nice Guy in public, but in private, he treated Seion like a queen, and she was not about to watch him die alone out of fear of Yoichi.

"Mitsuo!!" Seion wailed as she rushed to the side of her dying secret lover.

"Ssssei-on." he managed to whisper faintly as she sat beside him and pulled his head on her lap.

"Shh. It's ok, I'm here. It's gonna be alright." Seion soothed back as she gently stroked Mitsuo's soft, brown hair.

Mitsuo gave a smile, half-hearted laugh. "I-I'm about to die Seion."

"No. No you're not." Seion whispered helplessly. "You're gonna be alright. Don't worry."

Mitsuo laughed again, then rasped with glassy eyes. "Please…forgive me…Seion."

"Already been done." Seion whispered genuinely. Mitsuo seemed to sigh with relief.

"Seion…I…I love you."

"I love you too, Mitsuo." She whispered back as she bent down and gently kissed Mitsuo's lips. She pulled back with a small, but genuine, smile on her tear streaked face. A faint smile appeared on Mitsuo's lips (it was the first time Sakura had seen him give a real smile, not one of those cocky grins or sadistic smirks, for the entire time she'd been there). He looked at Seion, still smiling, for a few more seconds, then he shakily took his last breath and slept forever.

"Mitsuo?" Seion whispered to the suddenly cold corpse she was holding in her arms. "Mitsuo?" She asked again, this time her voice breaking. "No. No!!! Mitsuo!!!" Seion was now hysterical and was sobbing madly as she tightly held Mitsuo's dead body in her arms-the blood staining her clothes didn't matter to her.

"Oh Seion." Hisui sighed sympathetically to her grieving friend whose body shook with violent sobs. Sakura and Eikou said nothing, but were desperately trying to hold back their own tears.

The grieving girls were completely oblivious to what was about to happen (not that they would be able to stop it if they were paying attention anyway) but Daijiro, who was dealing with the forceful blow of seeing his dear little brother killed by their very own flesh and blood, saw what was about to happen, but was too slow to stop it.

Without saying a word, Yoichi, using the same attack that had finished Mitsuo, delivered the sharp and painful stab to an unsuspecting Seion. Her eyes widened, and she instantly collapsed forward onto Mitsuo, spilling her blood upon the ground. The two deep red liquids mixed together, uniting the lovers for the final time.

Sakura shrieked. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Ask Seion. She knows." Yoichi replied bitterly and darkly sarcastic.

"The affair." Eikou whispered. Now that the two's affair was in the open, it was obvious that Yoichi didn't approve.

Hisui was on the brink of insanity. Her tears were pouring faster than her body could make them and she wailed Seion's name over and over and outwardly cursed Yoichi for what he'd done. Eikou quickly ran to Hisui, abandoning Sakura, and restrained her so that she wouldn't react in too hostilely towards Yoichi, thusly receiving the same fate as their friend. The tears, the blood, the murder- all this seemed to have no effect on Yoichi and Sakura shuddered at his heartlessness as she noticed this.

At this time, Daijiro was fed up. However, he remained surprisingly calm, but the rage was evident in his voice. "That's it Yoichi. There's no other choice. You've killed Mitsuo, and for his sake, I'll kill you." Yoichi's eyes narrowed as the moment everyone on the roof had been anticipating finally came to pass. Daijiro, still remaining as calm as he could in order to keep a clear head in this fight, attacked with full force and the two brothers went toe-to-toe in an extremely fast-paced and dangerous fight.

It started out with simple taijutsu, but their moves were so quick and so forceful, it was no doubt even more superb than Lee's. With blinding speed the brothers continued, and even Sakura had trouble keeping up with their movements. Yoichi seemed calm and didn't seem to exert much effort, but he had to be without a doubt facing his toughest opponent yet as he went up against Daijiro and all his fury.

Putting his advance strength into play, Daijiro was deadly strong in all his hits. Yoichi managed to keep his feet on the ground and blocked Daijiro with his arms as he absorbed the painful blows. Then he quickly counteracted with hard, sharp hits of his own.

Daijiro gave a quick and forceful kick that actually split the skin on Yoichi's arm open. The blood began pouring out, but Yoichi didn't seem to feel a thing as he grunted to his brother. "You've gotten a lot stronger."

"Damn right." Daijiro grunted back as the to continued on. He ducked at the last minute as a swift kick from one of Yoichi's long, powerful legs almost made contact with his head.

Sakura looked on in amazement. She could only think one thing at that moment: thank **goodness** Daijiro had come when he did because, even with her carefully figured planning, Sakura **knew** she wouldn't stand a chance against Yoichi-or Daijiro for that matter. It didn't even seem like Sasuke or Neji or even Kakashi-sensei could've defeated them even if they were in top physical health.

It's not that she'd seen them as easy prey when she was planning or anything. She'd given careful consideration to what persona each of the three would probably bring to the fight. Mitsuo, she figured, was obviously the muscle. It was quite possible he wasn't the strongest of the three (she had Daijiro pegged for that), but definitely the one who'd use force rather than brains in battle. As for Daijiro, she assumed he would be a much greater threat. One reason was because he was smart and from what she'd heard, he had a vast knowledge about the human body and knew a ton of different potions and mixes that could be used for or against it. Since Sakura was a medic-nin, she wasn't concerned about this. Instead, she was more worried about two other things. One was that devastating strength he possessed and the fact hat he knew how to use it wisely in battle. The second reason was because Daijiro knew so much about her. She hadn't fully dropped her guard around him, but she'd come to trust him and see him in a different light. If Daijiro had've entered the battle against her (thank goodness he didn't) Sakura honestly wasn't sure if she could bring herself to fight him. But finally, as for Yoichi, she knew that he **definitely** wouldn't be some pushover. The only other thing she knew when it came to him was…well nothing. She didn't know what to expect from him except for the unexpected. She guessed Yoichi might be twice as smart as Daijiro (which wasn't good), but wasn't sure if he was as strong. Either way, it was evident that he had some edge over Daijiro, she just wasn't' sure what.

It took her hours to analyze all this data and to formulate her plan, but all the brains in the world wouldn't have prepared her for **this**. These guys were phenomenal. She'd never seen anyone so strong and intense-not even in her own village. And the scariest part of it all was that they hadn't even fully shown their true Kurotamashii power.

The tension was building inside of Sakura. She winced with every blow Daijiro took as if she'd felt it herself and she secretly rejoiced every time he landed one on Yoichi. Right now, Daijiro was her only chance in getting out of this thing, and seeing him on the roof, selflessly risking his life for her touched her. She wanted him to know she believed in him. She wanted to cheer him on as he fought for her life, and her teammates lives, and his life, and probably most important to him his mom, dad, and Mitsuo's deaths.

"You can do it Daijiro!" Sakura screamed out, no longer able to contain the tension and excitement within her any longer. She had to admit, so far Daijiro was kicking Yoichi's ass, but the bad part was it seemed as if Yoichi wasn't even trying all that hard.

Although it was just a few minutes, it seemed like the two were going at it for hours. Simultaneously, the two brothers glanced secretly at the moon. Whoever was planning on surviving this battle needed to do something right then and there because time was running out.

Daijiro quickly conjured up his strength and knocked Yoichi square in the jaw with incredible force. The older Kurotamashii was knocked off his feet and sent flying several feet backwards, over towards Sakura. He staggered slightly as he regained his composure, but by then, Daijiro was already starting on his hand signs. When Yoichi realized just what his brother was about to do, Daijiro was finished.

"Soul Stealing Jutsu." He growled out when he'd finished his hand signs.

Sakura held her breath and waited for something to happen. She almost expected to see Yoichi blow up or something. Then when that didn't happen, she looked to Daijiro to see if he'd transformed into Yoichi like he had when he tricked Mitsuo. He bore that natural striking resemblance to him, but there was no change in him either.

She still had no idea what exactly was going on when the two began at it again. After some time of watching though, she noticed something: Yoichi seemed weaker and Daijiro stronger. It was now obvious that Yoichi was fighting hard to keep up with his younger brother. They violently danced across the rooftop, making their way to Sakura, then to Eikou and Hisui, then near the dying bodies, even over towards the still out of it Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji. Daijiro unintentionally moved them towards the door where he held hem and was now pounding the stuffing out of Yoichi with a flurry of punches, only a few of which Yoichi managed to block. He finished off with a punch that probably resounded for miles. Yoichi was knocked several feet off the ground and he flew backwards, all the way from by the door to only about a meter in front of Sakura. Blood was pouring from his mouth and from the various cuts Daijiro had marked on him. His normally long, straight hair was messy and wild on his head.

"Finish him off Daijiro, you got it!" Sakura called out from behind Yoichi. Her heart was near bursting with joy. Daijiro had beaten Yoichi. He was going to free her and her teammates. She was going to be able to go back to the Leaf Village and back to her normal life.

Daijiro was breathing heavily from the little fight on the other side of the building. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he once again focused his chakra. That's when she saw it. With Daijiro being as far away as he was and in addition to him focusing on concentrating his chakra she was pretty sure that he didn't notice it. From the slight angle Sakura had of his face, she noticed a smirk appear on Yoichi's bloody lips. She had no idea what it meant, but she knew by the look in his eyes it wasn't good.

"Daijiro, watch out!" she yelled to him. Daijiro looked up and his eyes widened as he quickly began a series of hand signs.

But Yoichi's smirk only widened as he shakily brought his left index and middle finger a few inched in front of his nose and then hissed out, "Soul Devastation Jutsu."

A loud grunt was heard from Daijiro and Sakura looked to him just in time to see blood spurt out of numerous places on Daijiro's body-almost as if someone had just taken a sword and cut dozens of gashes into his body.

"You're strong Daijiro. And smart in battle. You would have been a great asset to me, but you chose to do something so foolish as to challenging me. Now I alone will carry on he Kurotamashii clan name-with my new bride." A sadistic smirk spread on his face . "By the way, you may've weaken me with your Soul Stealing Jutsu, but just so you know, the Soul Devastating Jutsu can only be wielded by me, and trying to use it by taking advantage of your Soul Stealing powers, you wouldn't have used it effectively. And besides, you'd still need hand signs to perform it. I don't. I'll admit though, Daijiro, you are one family member that I do regret having to kill."

Daijiro's labored breathing echoed through the night sky and Sakura watched in horror as blood trickled down from his mouth and his now unbearably heavy body crashed to the floor.

"Daijiro!" she screamed out for him as she stood up and ran towards him, but as she passed Yoichi, he quickly stood up and viciously grabbed her hair, then slammed her forcefully and carelessly down on the hard concrete roof.

"Sakura!" Daijiro grunted out as Hisui and Eikou screamed.

He mounted on top of Sakura as he called out to Daijiro. "I'm letting you stay alive for a few more minutes little brother. I know you're not going to want to miss this."

"Damn you!" Daijiro snarled as he attempted to get up, but he was too far injured and the blood leaked from his cuts anew.

"The more you try to move the sooner you die." Yoichi sighed out to him, annoyed. "Oh, and don't even try using your kekkei genki either. Attempting to steal my strength will only make **you** die faster-in other words you can't use any chakra."

Daijiro growled as he quickly felt his strength fading.

"You're fuckin sick you know that!" Sakura yelled out to Yoichi. "You're a coward and a wimp and Daijiro-and even Mitsuo- are more of a man than you'll ever----"

Sakura's tirade was cut off by a sharp and painful stinging of her cheek. The back of Yoichi's hand had just connected with the side of her face and already, she could feel it bruising.

"Leave her alone." Daijiro growled and Eikou and Hisui helplessly gasped, now regretting having left her over there alone.

Yoichi scoffed at Daijiro, "Still talking big even after there's nothing you can do, are you Daijiro? I admire your persistence, your courage and your determination, but I must admit you're starting to remind me a bit of Mitsuo. So stop it." Anger flashed across his eyes and Daijiro grunted as once again his body was brutally attacked from the inside out.

"And as for you." Yoichi said now talking to Sakura. "I suggest you rethink how you speak to me. Your precious little Daijiro isn't going to be here to save you anymore and even if he was, I'd make the both of you wish you were dead."

"Oh you mean like you did just now?" Sakura spat back sarcastically. "So is that why you look like such a mess."

"You stupid little bitch." Yoichi sneered as his hand grabbed her throat and he squeezed-**hard**. "You're going to regret opening this big mouth of yours." His arm raised again, this time a fist was at the end of it. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the painful impact. About six seconds passed and he still hadn't moved yet. She cautiously peeked one eyes open and looked at him. Then she opened both eyes fully as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Nobody on the roof was moving, not even Yoichi.

He sat poised on top of her, his brows furrowed as he muttered out. "I-I can't move."

At first Sakura thought it was one of his tricks but after awhile, she realized it wasn't. she looked Yoichi up and down trying to figure out if she'd be able to escape or not now, when her eyes noticed something strange. An odd shadow that was only around Yoichi and it stretched up thin until it got to the open doorway where it connected with another body.

The man had a look of pure malice in his eyes and it went without saying that he was **pissed** beyond measure.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Yoichi growled still struggling to break free.

Sakura let out a small gasp and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Shikamaru."

* * *

Finally! I can_not_ tell you guys how long I've been waiting to get to this part. There were sometimes when I wanted to just go ahead and update it, but I had self restraint and I waited. But now, I don't have to wait anymore because like I said,

IT'S HERE!!!! Also: Yes, yes I know I suck at action scenes-sorry! But anyway, I'm just itching to get to the next chapter, so I'm going to do that right now!

By the way I'm extra hyper about my next update (in case you couldn't tell XD) so please fuel m excitement with your reviews. Thanks muchly!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	23. The Fall of Yoichi?

**Yes I know, it took me long enough, right? Well I apologize for that, homework and study have taken up most of my time (especially chemistry and history). But I hope to make up with a little peace offering….Will five chapters do it? I hope so, cuz here they go!**

**Thanks once again for bearing with me and for the lovely bunch of reviews I received in my absence! You guys are all great! Oodles and noodles and poodles of thanks!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: For the next 5 chapters (and the whole story really) I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked once again in a whisper. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming and sighed in relief when she realized she wasn't.

"I said who the hell are you." Yoichi growled once more.

"You'd better get the hell off her." Shikamaru growled back, ignoring the question. Thanks to the Shadow Possession Jutsu, Yoichi felt his legs involuntarily straightening up as they raised his body from the ground.

"So, you're the one Ai ran into." Yoichi glared, now with understanding.

Sakura gasped, and Shikamaru glared back, his jaw tense.

Yoichi chuckled. "You know, Ai's a very truthful little girl. Even if she wanted to. She couldn't lie-especially not to me. For this reason, she was the only one other than my brothers who I trusted to run errands for me outside of the village. Imagine my surprise when she came home unusually preoccupied one day.

"I asked her what her problem was, and honest little Ai, even through all the torture, never muttered a word about what truly happened. You know, I had to actually find it out by reading her mind. She tried so hard to shift her thoughts, but the effort was futile. I'd found out basically all I needed to know about her bumping into and conversing with you from that one reading-all except what you looked like. She wouldn't let that thought leak in for the world. She knew she'd die because of what she did, but she could only hope that she'd be of some help to you my darling. It didn't matter though, she'd attempted to betray me and I'd be damned if I let her live after that-or if I let her get off so easy with a simple painless death." The last part was uttered with so sinisterly it sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She tried her best to keep the vomit down and her tears inside as she clawed desperately onto her body and doubled over, Eikou shivered greatly -almost like it were below 0 degrees out and she had no warmth- and her breath came out in short, ragged bursts, and Hisui clutched her brown hair desperately as deafening screams and sobs ripped from her voice.

Yoichi ignored all this and continued talking to Shikamaru.

"Controlling my movements are you now? Tell me, what's next?" he demanded, although no real interest was heard in his tone.

Shikamaru responded only by calmly closing his eyes and doing his ever popular circle with his hands.

"No Shikamaru! He can read your mind! Don't do it!" Sakura managed to screamed out to him without yelling out in agony over what she'd just heard.

Shikamaru's eyes remained closed despite Sakura's warning, and he calmly continued formulating his plan. Yoichi's eyes narrowed as he glared on at Shikamaru, the both of them still not moving.

Finally, Shikamaru's eyes flashed open, signalizing his plan was complete. Then, even against Sakura's pleas, released the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Yoichi clenched and unclenched his fists a few times for verification that his body was once again under his control. Then, he just smirked down at Shikamaru and told him in a smug voice, "You should have listened to her."

And in the blink of an eye (faster than that), Yoichi stood victoriously behind Shikamaru's fallen body before anyone could react.

"Shikamaru, no!!" Sakura shrieked out. What happened next, though, no one on the roof was prepared for-not even Yoichi. When Shikamaru's body hit the ground, a cloud of smoke poofed up and a few shuriken now lay in that spot.

Yoichi growled to himself, then felt the cold sharp edge of a kunai firmly pressed to his throat by none other than Shikamaru himself.

"By the way," he drawled as he pressed the kunai closer, this time drawing blood. "I did listen to her." And with that, he swiftly slit Yoichi's throat.

However, a pile of rocks came crashing down instead of Yoichi's lifeless body slipping to the floor.

"Rock clones," Shikamaru muttered angrily as if he were familiar with them.

"So I see you're well informed." Yoichi observed as he attacked Shikamaru from behind with a small dagger he was concealing within his clothes. Shikamaru turned just in time to block Yoichi's attack with a kunai and the two battled on for what seemed like forever to Sakura.

"I've done my research." Shikamaru snarled back in reference to Yoichi's question.

Yoichi scoffed, and the two battled on with much intensity.

Moments later, Yoichi scoffed. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but I've got to finish this now."

Then, his attacks became visibly quicker, and it greatly surprised him to find that the lazy intruder was having no problem adjusting to the speed change. Then, Yoichi suddenly abandoned his weapon and ruthlessly and unexpectedly knocked Shikamaru with a forceful blow.

As Shikamaru sailed backwards, he sharply threw the kunai he was clutching at Yoichi who managed to dodge out of the way, only a tad too late. The sharp blade sliced a deep gash between his neck and left shoulder. He unintentionally hissed lightly from the sudden pain. His body had been damaged form his fight with Daijiro, so the cut hurt more than Shikamaru might have intended it to, and much more than Yoichi would've liked.

Yoichi thought to himself that he had to end the fight now or -thanks to his pesky younger brother- he could actually be defeated. Yoichi, as pompous as he was, wasn't one to overlook talent, and this guy he was battling was definitely talented. Yoichi attempted to seize the opportunity of Shikamaru's momentary distraction to use his Soul Devastation Jutsu.

Daijiro noted this and mumbled to himself, "I gotta stop him." So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Stop right there Yoichi!" Daijiro called out surprisingly forceful for the condition he was in. And even more surprising was that Yoichi actually listened and came to an abrupt halt. "You're not about to try that one again." Daijiro hissed out, finishing up the last of his hand signs.

"You foolish traitor, you can't use any chakra," Yoichi scowled, and when Daijiro showed no signs of wavering, Yoichi's face grew in forgotten understanding as he snarled, "I can see I'll have to finish you off now."

What happened next was sort of a blur to Sakura:

Shikamaru roared out to Yoichi, "Not so fast!" and quickly caught him in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

It seemed to startle Yoichi for just long a second which was all Daijiro needed as he yelled out with much passion, "Soul Devastating Jutsu!"

Then Yoichi's body erupted of blood, much like Daijiro's had earlier, only this time, it looked much more violent, and before Yoichi even hit the ground, he was dead.

**

* * *

**

**And that my dears is the end of chapter 23 (the real one anyway). So don't delay, hurry away to chapter 24!**

**See ya soon! (very soon :-p) xoxoxoxoxo**


	24. Remembering

Just want to keep this space from looking naked XD, continue on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not necessary, I already told you.

* * *

The two men panted over their challenging victory. Surprisingly, it was Shikamaru who spoke first.

"The Soul Stealing Jutsu," he mumbled tiredly at Daijiro. "Able to not only temporarily steal the physical appearance, jutsus, strengths, and even kekkei genki of it's victims and use them to the wielder's expense, but also able to drain chakra from any source-without even using chakra of your own."

Sakura gasped inwardly. So that's how Daijiro had done it. Ever since he'd cast the Soul Stealing Jutsu on Yoichi, Daijiro had been stealing his brother's chakra. It seemed that he'd finally acquired just enough 'borrowed chakra' to execute Yoichi's Soul Devastation Jutsu without killing himself. In the end, it was Yoichi who had been foolish- and careless- as to forget this about Daijiro-the one person he ever regretted killing- and that had been the death of him.

Daijiro half laughed half coughed, "Body Controller Jutsu Thingy: helped keep my older brother from kickin' all our asses. Thanks." Daijiro had a small and tired smile on his face. It was obvious that that last exertion had taken a lot out of him; by executing it alone, the cuts seemed to stain his skin and clothes as if he'd been the one to receive the blow.

There was a long silence following this as the two powerful geniuses silently thank each other for their assistance. Yoichi was powerful, and both of them were sure that if it wasn't for the other one being there, tonight would've had a much different outcome. Thank Heaven for Yoichi's _mercy_.

Sakura sat in awed silence. It wasn't because she didn't want to talk, it was because she couldn't. Yoichi was defeated. She was free. The person who she'd missed so much, Shikamaru, was there-a couple few paces away- for her to reach out and touch. Her throat knotted up and there was a breath stifling pain in her chest that she inadvertently clutched at as if she were holding on to her last breath. She felt the sobs building up and her anxiousness rising with the fear that this could all be a dream. That Shikamaru wasn't really there and she'd gone completely insane. To be certain this wasn't the cae, she had to touch him…she just had to.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled out breathlessly as she jumped up and ran quickly over to him.

"…Sakura," he panted quietly to himself as he watched her.

When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. Shikamaru didn't feel the pain from her tight embrace- the sensation of her being so near once more, greatly overpowered it. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and with his other hand he gently and lovingly wiped her uncontrollable tears away. They were together in their own little world for the longest of minutes. It was Sakura who finally broke the silence.

She gently, yet abruptly pulled back and looked at Shikamaru. "Wait a second. Wh-what are you doing here? Why'd you come here? How'd you know where to find me? Who….?"

Shikamaru patiently stopped her by gently placing his index finger on her trembling lips. "Lady Hokage sent me." When he saw Sakura's brow furrow he went on. "Well, I requested for her to send me…sorta begged her. The day after you guys were supposed to return from the mission and you never came, we all got worried. I heard word of Tsunade sending out a four man retrieval squad for you guys and I knew I just had to get on it. At first she was skeptical; afraid I had too much emotional attachment going into this mission," Sakura's eyes widened. Shikamaru nodded signifying that Tsunade was aware of their relationship then continued on. "But I assured her I would be alright and eventually she agreed to let Naruto, Shino, Genma, and me take the mission."

"Naruto's here?" Sakura asked, her voice full of worry and eagerness.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah. He, Shino, and Genma are here in the village takin care of his henchmen." Shikamaru nodded slightly towards the eternally immobile body of Yoichi. "I went on ahead after I sensed your chakra and followed it here."

"But how'd you get in the mansion with out any problems. Especially after Ai…." Sakura's voice trailed off in remorse.

"Most of the guys had been sent out to patrol the village, so only a couple of them were still at the house, and they went down pretty easily."

"And the girls didn't give you any trouble?"

"No, it seemed like they were expecting me. I think your friend Ai got a little farther along in her plan than Yoichi expected- Thank God." Shikamaru said, somehow knowing where Sakura's earlier statement was headed.

"Yeah," Sakura whispered. Once again, Ai had proven her friendship. Her last action-the one that sealed her fate-was all in order to make certain that Sakura got out of this hellhole and back to when she belonged. "Thank you, Ai." Sakura whispered. And just then she swore she could hear that high pitched wind chime sound of Ai's laugh, letting her know everything was alright.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked, concerned about Sakura's sudden tears.

"Yeah," Sakura sniffed honestly as she wiped the tears away.

"Errggh," an anguished groan suddenly erupted from the opposite side of the building. Daijiro was panting heavily as Hisui and Eikou tried their best to clean up his wounds.

"Hold on Lord Daijiro, please." Hisui called to him as she ripped a piece of cloth from her dress and pressed it firmly on one of his gashes, trying futilely to stop the bleeding.

"Daijiro!" Sakura called to him as she quickly raced to him, Shikamaru quick at her heels. She knelt down beside him and asked ardently worried, "Daijiro are you alright?"

"Yeah," Daijiro grunted trying to mask his pain. "I'm fine. But don't you have something more important to be worried about?" he asked shooting a glance at Shikamaru.

"You mean now?" Sakura muttered reluctantly.

"Uh-huh." Daijiro nodded, then grunted in pain as the stinging antibiotic, which Eikou had just pulled from under her dress, was applied to his cuts.

Sakura saw this as an opportunity to delay. "No, Daijiro, you're in pain I gotta stay with you, especially after everything you've done for me."

"Don't worry about me, this will be over soon. Go now."

Sakura's eyes watered and overflowed as she understood the grimness underlying his statement. She was honestly upset as she whispered. "Don't say that Daijiro, please. You're gonna be fine."

"I thought I told you once before not to waste your tears on me. I'm alright with the fact that it all ends here for me, but you Sakura, you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't screw it up now."

Sakura tried desperately to stop her tears, yet failed. "But Daijiro, I---"

"Go, Sakura." Daijiro told her much like a stern father would say to his disobedient child. The tone wasn't from anger or annoyance, but from care and love.

"Right," Sakura whispered, wiping away her tears. "Shikamaru, may I talk to you for a second?" she continued looking down at the ground.

Shikamaru looked worried, but he nodded his head. "Alright."

Sakura got up and led him a few feet away so the two of them could talk. When they stopped, Sakura turned to face him, but when she looked in his eyes, her mind went blank and her heart started pounding. Her body began swaying, and then she felt Shikamaru's strong hands gripping her shoulders.

"Sakura." He asked, his voice full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Sakura blinked her eyes, and nodded as she once more steadied her body. After that it was awkwardly silent, and Sakura knew she had to say something, she just didn't know exactly how to say it. So she took a deep breath and said the only words she could think of.

"I know about the two of you." She whispered sadly. It was blunt and not exactly how she pictured their conversation about this to start, but it was all she could think of for now.

Shikamaru was about to ask what she meant, when he remembered the conversation with Ten Ten back in the Leaf. His hand unknowingly touched his cheek as he remembered that day.

Sakura chuckled in annoyance and amusement to his response, even though she didn't know the meaning. Then she told him bitterly, "Yooou and _Ino_, huh?"

"What?" Shikamaru probed once he snapped from his trance. He wanted to hear exactly what it was that Sakura thought.

"I already told you. I know about you guys' affair."

Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura, I thought we went over this that night a long time ago."

"We did." Sakura retorted, now angry. "But obviously it was all just a lie, wasn't it!"

"No! I already told you, I love no one but you."

"What's love got to do with it?" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura--"

"Don't you get it Shikamaru? It's game over! I know about the affair, the secret meetings, dinners, everything!- and I don't even wanna imagine what went on while I was gone! So stop trying to hide it. Be a man, Shikamaru and admit your mistakes. Stop being such a coward!"

It was silent for awhile until Shikamaru finally spoke, his voice somber.

"You're right……."

Sakura's nostrils flared and her eyes brimmed with hot tears. "How could you?" she managed to whisper.

"Let me finish Sakura." Shikamaru told her, his voice with the same tone. "Like I said, you're right…..about the secret meetings and the dinners… but not about the affair."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked agitated.

"Sakura, Ino's your friend, and I love you more than anything in the world. You couldn't honestly believe that either one of us would do something like that to you."

"So just what were you doing then?" Sakura asked in a terse voice.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "She was…helping me."

"With?" Sakura asked still annoyed.

There was now only nervousness in Shikamaru's voice. "I've been…looking for something for awhile. Something for you."

He glanced towards her, and when she only offered a quirked eyebrow and pursed lips in response, he continued.

"I needed help with this…gift. I was going to ask Ten Ten at first, but I decided to try Ino instead."

"So where's the gift, huh?" Sakura asked still angry and unconvinced.

Shikamaru sighed. "I…couldn't find the right one."

Sakura scoffed in disbelief and shook her head. "You're pathetic, Shikamaru, you really are."

Shikamaru didn't respond to the insult, but instead kept talking, his voice still nervous. He looked in her flaming eyes. On none of his opponents so far had this simple act of maintaining eye contact been so hard. "Ten Ten sorta told me about what you were thinking, so I shoulda expected this. Like I told you Sakura, nothing's going on between me and Ino. I told you she was trying to help me find something and she was. Only problem is, we couldn't find it, so when I found out about your assumptions, I knew I had to do something quick, and then I remembered…."

"Remembered what?" Sakura pressed in annoyance as his voice trailed off.

"I remembered something, that'd be even better." He reached a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out the small, red box. Sakura was still confused, but said nothing. Shikamaru took a shaky breath and finally opened the box.

When Sakura saw what was inside, the angered flushed from her face and her eyes widened. New tears filled her eyes, but this time it wasn't from anger, but from nostalgic surprise instead.

"Do you remember this?" Shikamaru asked in a tender voice.

Sakura's head nodded slightly as she fought back the tears. Inside the box was a small ivory colored heart that she remembered from so long ago.

* * *

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	25. The Ivory Heart

WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**__**

Recap

"I remembered something, that'd be even better." He reached a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out the small, red box. Sakura was still confused, but said nothing. Shikamaru took a shaky breath and finally opened the box. 

When Sakura saw what was inside, the angered flushed from her face and her eyes widened. New tears filled her eyes, but this time it wasn't from anger, but from nostalgic surprise instead.

"Do you remember this?" Shikamaru asked in a tender voice.

Sakura's head nodded slightly as she fought back the tears. Inside the box was a small ivory colored heart that she remembered from so long ago.

* * *

****

_Flashback_

_"This one's perfect Dad." Eight year old Shikamaru Nara told his father as he picked up on of the detached deer antlers lying on the table._

_Shikaku picked up the antler and carried it to another table where he once again set it down. _

_"Alright Shikamaru, we don't have much time before your mom gets home, so we need to hurry." _

_"Yeah, yeah Dad, I already know." _

_Shikaku reached for his knife when Shikamaru stopped him. _

_"Hey Dad?" he asked._

_"Yeah?" _

_"Can we make two of 'em?" _

_"What for?" Shikaku asked, confused._

_"You know, just incase something happens to the other one before I get to give it two her. That way I'll have two." This wasn't really the reason Shikamaru planned on making two, but it was a good excuse. "I know we don't have a lotta time, so the second one can be real small-like pocket sized."_

_Shikaku just sighed. "Alright it's your gift, but that just means twice the work." _

_The young Nara winced at these words and groaned, "Aw man, what a drag." But decided to do it anyway._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Finished. You're mom's going to love her birthday gift." Shikaku sighed hours later as the two Nara men admired their work. _

_"Yeah, and just in time." Shikamaru said as he heard his mom coming in. _

_"Shikaku! Can you come here. I need your help." Mrs. Nara's voice rang out to her husband._

_"I'll be right there!" he called back as he raced to answer his wife's call. "Clean up here will ya Shikamaru!" he called back to his son as he raced out the door._

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he picked up the two smooth hearts they'd just completed and carefully placed them in his pockets. The bigger one made his pants shift down a little from the weight, but he didn't mind-he'd be putting them up soon. _

_He walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a tarp in the corner. He opened it and lazily spread it across the table they'd just worked on._

_"Finished." Shikamaru muttered lazily as he turned around and left the shed. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mrs. Nara loved her present. She'd put it right in the front room, so everyone who came in could see what a wonderful son she had. The smaller heart, Shikamaru was now holding in his hand a day later._

_He was lying on his back near the river as he absently ran his thumb over it. In his mind was racing the thoughts of a mature man: how easy it can be to please women sometimes (like by giving them a heart hand carved from deer antlers) and how other times it was just so darn difficult._

_He pondered deeply on this for awhile and he didn't even notice the timid figure approaching him. It was only when her nervous voice spoke did he notice her presence. _

_"That's-that's very pretty." She stammered, nodding to the heart in his hand._

_Shikamaru glanced over to look at the shy pink haired girl who was now standing a foot away from him, fiddling with her fingers. _

_"You like it?" Shikamaru responded lazily, no hint of interest in his voice. _

_"Uh huh, did you make it?" she asked taking a tiny step closer. _

_"Yeah, me and my dad did." He sighed back as his eyes followed the slowly drifting clouds._

_"It'd make a beautiful necklace." She thought aloud. _

_"Hmm." Was all Shikamaru said back as Sakura tried her hardest to think up something else to say._

_Shikamaru began getting nervous, and since he couldn't think of anything else to say either, he decided that it would be less awkward if she was gone._

_"Here," he said tossing the heart at her which she caught in her two cupped hands. _

_"I can have it?" Sakura asked, slowly running her fingers across the smooth, cold surface. _

_"Yeah, yeah sure." He drawled waving his hand. Then he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep._

_Sakura stood there for a few seconds happily admiring the bone white heart she'd just received._

_"Wow, thanks." She whispered so low it didn't seem like she'd intended for him to hear. Shikamaru said nothing in response, but just continued to 'sleep'. _

_He was beginning to think that Sakura wasn't planning on leaving when she suddenly shrieked out "Sasuke-kun!" and took off running calling out a final thank you to Shikamaru as she left. _

_Shikamaru sighed in relief. Not relief that she was finally gone, but relief that he'd managed to get that small bone heart to it's intended owner after all._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_All that week, Shikamaru became known as Sakura's boyfriend. She'd told her gal pals about the heart that her 'sweetheart' had given her, and the rest was history. Of course, this speculation annoyed Shikamaru-given he was a more sit, actually sleep, on the side lines kind of guy. At one point, he began regretting ever giving Sakura that stupid heart which she so faithfully clutched to her chest everyday. _

_Then one day, a few classes at the academy took a field trip into the Leaf forest to familiarize themselves with their surroundings, while simultaneously learning a few things about the wilderness. Sakura was hanging around with her usual bunch of friends-Ino and a couple of other girls- near the river._

_"Ooh Ino!" Sakura called out. "Look at the pretty fish."_

_"I wanna see the fish Sakura!" a hyperactive young boy who had a crush the size of his energy on Sakura, called out as he ran full speed towards her. _

_"Naruto you idiot! Stop it!" Ino yelled out, but it was too late. Naruto tripped on his own two feet and fell right into Sakura, knocking them both in the river. _

_"Sakura!" Ino yelled as she ran towards her now soaked friend. The rest of the students had now crowded around the river and were laughing their hearts out. Ino waded out into the shallow, yet quickly flowing water and reached her hand out to help pull Sakura up. _

_"Stop laughing at her!" Ino yelled to the group of children, most of which continued to laugh. "Are you alright?" she asked her drenched friend._

_"Yeah," Sakura sighed, then as if something had just bitten her, she pushed away from Ino and began desperately checking her pockets and patting her body._

_"Is…something wrong?" Ino asked a little freaked by Sakura's actions._

_"My heart! My heart! Where is it?!" Sakura was now splashing through the water searching._

_"Oh I know where it is! It's in your chest Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out eagerly. Sometimes he could be really dense. _

_"That's not funny!" Sakura barked as she violently slapped the top of his head, not realizing he was being serious. Tears were now streaming down her wet face as she continued muttering over and over, "Where is it? Where is it?"_

_"You'll have to find it another time." One of the senseis told Sakura dragging her from the water. "It's time to go back to the village." _

_"But my heart!" Sakura protested._

_"Another time." The sensei reinforce as she dragged Sakura back into the village. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura searched for that heart everyday for two whole months. Shikamaru knew this because he secretly watched her._

_"Tchh. What's the big deal, it's just a stupid heart." He'd scoff every time he'd watch her break down in tears at the end of yet another unsuccessful day. _

_Then, she gave up after she realized the heart was long gone. Shikamaru was secretly pleased by this. He was tired of seeing her stressing herself out over that little heart he'd given her-even if he wanted her to have it. _

_One day as Shikamaru lay near the river, his wandering eyes happened to spot something. Near the grass and muck of the shore, with only a little, tiny corner barely visible, Shikamaru noticed something smooth and whitish. To anyone else, it may have just seemed like a pretty stone, but Shikamaru -being the son of deer herders- knew that material as the same milky white color of the insides of the perfect deer antler. An antler precisely like the one he'd used to make the heart out of. He dug around the object, until he'd exposed it. Yep, it was the heart. He leaned forward and swished it around in the river, then wiped it dry on his shirt. _

_He pulled it back to observe it and pondered on whether or not he should give it back to Sakura or not. It was still in good shape. The coat was still even and smooth and there were no nicks on it. The color, stained from being buried in the mud, was now ivory instead of the bone white and was still as beautiful as before. _

_After thinking about what he'd do for a few minutes longer, Shikamaru eventually resolved on keeping it. He returned home, and placing it inside a small red box that he no longer had any use for, he buried it, and all the secrets for the one he truly cared for that it held._

* * *

Sakura struggled to hold the tears in-something she found herself doing a lot lately. 

Shikamaru had now pulled the heart from the box. It was just like Sakura remembered, only ivory instead of white and it was dangling from a thin strip of black leather so that it was now a necklace, just like Sakura'd wanted. It was beautiful.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "You see Sakura, Ino was helping me prepare for this. There's…there's something I wanna ask you."

* * *

**Tee Hee!**

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	26. And the Question Is

KisekilotusKisekilotusKisekilotusKisekilotusKisekilotusKisekilotusKisekilotusKisekilotus

* * *

"Yes Shikamaru, what it is?" Sakura managed to croak out, her throat now dry. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her stomach was doing a thousand somersaults per second.

"We're young Sakura." Shikamaru started out. "When you're a normal person of our age, you have your whole life to look forward to-your whole life to settle down. But in the life of a ninja…you never know what day will be your last. So while you're alive, you gotta life your life with no regrets so that way when you die, you don't go saying 'I wish I hada done this' or 'I wonder what would've happened if…' No. You need to be content on your deathbed, which you might fall on at and given second….Do you understand what I'm saying so far, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded slightly, unable to speak. She licked her lips nervously at the unexpected turn this conversation was taking. She felt anxious as hell and didn't even attempt to stop her quivering body from shaking.

Shikamaru took another deep breath and continued on. "When I was gone on that mission a long time ago, Sakura, I realized how much I cared for you. You don't know this, and I wasn't planning on you finding out, but I was almost killed on that mission."

Sakura let out a startled gasp. Shikamaru looked past it and continued on. "I was staring death right in the face." His voice was now distant and although he was looking in Sakura's eyes, his gaze still seemed far off.

"But…I could only think of one thing…you." His eyes refocused back to her and reality. "You were the only person flashing through my mind at that moment and I knew instantly if I died then, I wouldn't die without any regrets because I would've never been with you the way my heart really wanted. You're the only reason that I'm here now Sakura. I undoubtedly owe you my life….

"Something like that could happen again though…to either one of us. That's the last thing I want to see happen, but I can't control it. But I can control the here and now and what I choose to do. And…I've made a decision. I love you more than the world Sakura. I can't even tell how much you mean to me and you couldn't even begin to imagine. You mean everything to me. Never before have I felt like this towards anyone. You're smart and beautiful and to be honest, I don't think I deserve you. But I'll do anything for you Sakura-I'd give my last breath just to see you smile."

Sakura still said nothing, but her mouth hung agape.

"What I'm getting at here is,…..will you marry me Sakura. Will you spend the rest of your life with me and love me at least half as much as I love you?"

Sakura's breathing was ragged now. The tears were pooling up so much in her eyes that she couldn't hold them any longer. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and her brain seemed to lose all control of her body. All except for her heart, which was all she needed to know her answer. Now if her brain would only make her stop gaping like an idiot and say it…

"Yes, Shikamaru." Sakura whispered, a small smile on her trembling lips.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked her to make sure he'd heard her right.

"YES!" Sakura now screamed as she flew to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her lips passionately against those addicting ones which she'd missed the most.

Shikamaru kissed back and squeezed Sakura to him tight. Once the two parted from the kiss, they remained in the tight embrace. Sakura's salty tears drenched Shikamaru's shirt and skin, but he didn't mind. He only held her tighter as if letting her go would end his life-which to him, it would.

"Try it on!" Daijiro managed to yell out to the emotional couple, reminding them that they weren't the only ones on the roof. Sakura growled to herself at Daijiro's interruption, but it wasn't necessarily in anger, but more as a habit.

She pulled back slowly and turned around as Shikamaru carefully tied the string at the back of her neck. Sakura turned to Hisui, Eikou, and Daijiro and took a few steps forward then asked them, "How's it look."

"Beautiful." Eikou whispered dabbing tears from her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Hisui laughed tearfully as she jumped up and embraced Sakura, followed quickly by Eikou. The three girls laughed and admired Sakura's new engagement.

"What'd I tell ya, girlie." Daijiro laughed at Sakura after the three girls had finished their 'moment'. "All ya needed to do was talk to him."

"You were right." Sakura smiled at him.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, "I said you were right Daijiro."

"One more time I couldn't hear you."

"Oh shut up!" Sakura laughed with glassy eyes.

Daijiro laughed along as well. "But no really, congratulations babe. I'm happy for ya. And hey, Shikamaru." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Take care of her huh? I know ya will, but even when she gets on your nerves- which'll probably be like everyday- stick by her."

"I will," Shikamaru chuckled at Daijiro." ….And thank you, for everything."

"Gee thanks you guys." Sakura muttered sarcastically to the both of them in reference to the annoyance comment they'd made earlier.

"Don't sweat it baby girl." He smirked back. Then his face suddenly became serious and he began coughing uncontrollable, blood escaping from his mouth.

"Daijiro!" Sakura gasped as she knelt down beside him. "Daijiro, hang on, there's gotta be a way to help you. I'm a medic nin, I'll try to--"

"Oh no ya don't babe." Daijiro rasped as he spat the blood form his mouth. "I already told you: I'm dying here, and I'm happy about that. You've got yourself a new path to start down babe. Follow it. I know you two'll be happy.

"Daijiro…I'll never forget you." Sakura whispered, crying once again that night.

"Uh uh," Daijiro grunted sternly as he shook his head disapprovingly from side to side. "Forget about me. Don't try to remember. Everything that happened here needs to be forgotten. As of tonight, the Kurotamashii clan will be no more, there'll be nothing to worry about. You, Shikamaru, Hisui, and Eikou -who I expect to forget these things as well- need to leave this place. And before you go, detonate the mansion with our bodies still here. Don't try to be all respectful and shit by burying us; these kekkei genki need to be destroyed. And with it the memories of us need to disappear as well."

"Daijiro after everything you've done…I don't know what to say."

"What'd I tell you about the tears." Daijiro reminded Sakura. She took a few seconds to wipe her eyes dry with the back of her arms, then looked back at Daijiro with a small, yet genuine smile. "That's more like it." He whispered back.

"Thank you, Daijiro." She whispered to him as she placed her hand on top of his.

"No, thank you baby girl. You saved me too, from the curse of the darkness of our souls." He flipped his hand up and closed it around hers.

"Good bye Daijiro." Sakura told him somberly.

"Good bye…Sakura." And with that, his fingers loosened and his hand became cold. Sakura took another deep breath refusing to cry. Everyone was silent, dealing with this in their own way.

"We should respect his wishes." Shikamaru stated quietly.

"Yes. I know where the explosives are kept. I'll do it." Eikou told the three sadly as she walked up and left the roof top.

Sakura said nothing but now watched Daijiro's unmoving body in sadness. Then, before her emotions got the best of her, she quickly spun around and threw her face into Shikamaru's chest. He said nothing, but gently lifted her up and carried her down the stairs and out the mansion, where he comforted her. And for the first time that night, Sakura kept her tears in check-if only for Daijiro's sake.

* * *

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	27. Moving On

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

* * *

The destruction of the Kurotamashii Mansion was quick. The servant girls had been evacuated and given a very strong memory loss drug -created by none other than Daijiro himself- that was able to erase up to twenty five years of memories, all of Yoichi's henchmen had been killed, and Seion had been removed and properly buried a good few meters away. After all these preparations, Eikou lit the fuse. Whatever destructor she used for the task wasn't your everyday ordinary bomb. Instead of everything blowing up in the air, the building seemed to be engulf in a chakra like fire and then slowly disintegrate and then melt as if the whole thing had be doused with powerful acid. When Shikamaru asked Eikou in amazement where they got the bomb from, she just stared sadly as the diminishing building and muttered that it was 'just another one of Daijiro's inventions.' Sakura watched the massive building fall and realized that Daijiro truly was a genius.

After all was said and done, the four stood silently before the huge, empty dirt square in front of them.

"Are you guys taking one of those things too?" Shikamaru asked to Eikou and Hisui as he stared off past the dirt and into the distance.

"No," Eikou told him, staring at the same nothingness. "Neither will you two. For us, I think it would do a lot more damage if we did."

"But Daijiro--" Sakura started.

"Knew all along that we wouldn't take one. Especially you Sakura. This is something I think he wants you to overcome on your own. He thought pretty highly of you." She quickly shot a nervous glance at Shikamaru, hoping that last part hadn't ignited any fuse. Sakura had painfully informed Shikamaru about everything that happened, right from the very beginning in the Leaf. But Shikamaru's expression didn't change, much to Eikou's relief.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"So where will you two go from here?" Sakura asked the two last former residents of the Kurotamashii Mansion.

"Well, we were going to go back to my old village." Hisui answered to save Eikou the uncomfort. "But I think it'd raise too many questions…we're supposed to forget about this after all right?" Hisui said sadly, although she tried to cover it up with an unconvincing laugh.

"You gonna be alright Hisui?" Sakura asked, her voice soft and full of concern. She figured that Hisui would be most altered by this experience-even more so than herself.

Hisui's face, reflexively turned into a sad smile, but she forced the corners of her mouth up and managed to nod her head as she sniffed out with glassy eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You two know you can come with us to the Leaf Village, right?" Sakura told her friends with honest and concerned eyes.

"Yeah, we know, thanks." Eikou smiled gratefully, yet declined Sakura's offer.

"You sure now?" Sakura probed, still concerned.

"We'll be fine, Sakura, don't worry so much." Hisui fanned her hand dismissively at Sakura's words.

'Will you really,' is what Sakura wanted to ask. Especially to Hisui, but she didn't want to offend her. It seemed as if Hisui sensed what she was wondering and answered the question burning on Sakura's tongue truthfully.

"I'm gonna live on…for Seion….After all, I made a promise right?" her eyes drifted towards the area in the woods where Seion had been buried, and then flickered back to Sakura, where she managed to successfully blink the tears away.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Then the three girls congregated and Sakura gave Eikou and Hisui their final farewell embrace.

"Hey, Sakura! Let's go!" Sasuke called out impatiently already heading off to the Leaf Village.

"Well someone sure is feeling better." Eikou teased quietly as she and Hisui eyed the retreating Uchiha with surreptitious lust.

"Yeah." Sakura muttered as she eyed him as well. But not for the reason the other girls did (she already had her one and only-the proof was hanging from a string on her neck as she stroked it's cool, smooth surface with her fingertips). Instead, she eyed him because of his sudden mood change. At first, he was eager to come here, in the hopes of meeting and defeating Itachi, but when he found out from Shikamaru that according to Ai, it was all just a lure to drag in the Leaf's best so they wouldn't be a nuisance later, he'd never been more ready to return home. Yoichi had decided that Sakura's disappearance wouldn't be taken lightly, so if he could get her and the ones who'd probably pose the biggest threat to him plan at the same time, he'd be fine. He'd used the mention of one Uchiha to lure in the other and the Akatsuki to summon their absolute best. He'd supposedly expected Naruto to be there as well, but when he wasn't he shrugged it off and 'made do with what he had'.

"So I guess I'll se you guys around?" Sakura asked hopefully-already knowing the answer.

"Probably not." Eikou sighed sadly with water in her eyes.

"Which is probably for the best…for all of us." Hisui added in equally as upset.

"You're right. But you never know right?" Sakura tried to be optimistic.

"That's right." Hisui beamed as her tears stared to fall. The three girls laughed as they realized they were all now crying.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Sakura sighed.

"We'll miss you too." Eikou sighed back honestly.

"Definitely." Hisui laughed as she sniffed once again.

"Sakura." This time it was the sternness of Neji's voice calling her name.

"I like that one," Hisui noted aloud as she peered around Sakura and stared at Neji with a raised brow.

"He's taken," Sakura quickly stated.

"Fine then," Hisui shrugged straightening back up. "The dark haired one I took care of was cuter anyway."

"You'd have a better date if you'd went with that tree," Sakura scoffed nodding in the direction of a scrawny, rotting tree.

"Damn," Hisui muttered with a disappointed roll of her eyes.

"You sure bounce back quick." Eikou scoffed sarcastically. The three girls laughed once again.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up, their leaving!" This was Naruto's voice now.

"Just a sec!" she called back.

"Wow, he's speaking to you now. I guess that means you really oughta go." Hisui noted with surprised eyes. She and Eikou had been there when Naruto found out about Sakura's engagement….he wasn't very happy.

"Yeah I know. He'll get over it." Sakura muttered, although not out of anger.

"Mm-hmm" was all Hisui said back as she now peered at the blonde giving up waiting and now walking off.

Sakura read her familiar expression. "Oh don't even!" she said incredulously.

"What!?" Hisui squeaked, her eyes feigning innocence.

Sakura laughed once more and Eikou smiled shaking her head from side to side. "What am I gong to do with you?"

"Keep her locked up is all I suggest." Sakura offered and the girls once again laughed this time at Hisui's expense.

"Oh," Sakura sighed. "I really should be going now."

"Is everything alright?" Eikou asked as she watched Sakura's eyes darting around.

"Mm-hmm." Sakura answered back, sounding much like Hisui earlier.

"I know what she's looking for." Hisui smirked to Eikou as she nudged her ribs and gestured her head towards an area where a tall, muscular, good looking man emerged casually from the trees opposite of where everyone else was. Sakura's face immediately lit up.

"You were saying?" Hisui joked as Eikou stifled a laugh.

Shikamaru sauntered over to the three girls and stopped beside Sakura.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything, but it's time for us to leave."

"No, no! You didn't interrupted anything at all!" Hisui soothed as Eikou nearly choked on a laugh.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked trying to ignore her friends. Shikamaru's eyes lazily drifted up towards the sky them back down at her.

"Cloud watching," she muttered. "Shoulda figured."

"So are you ready?" Shikamaru asked coolly. Oh how Sakura missed his voice!

She took a deep sigh, "I think so." Then she turned to her friends. "You guys take care now."

"You two, too." Eikou smiled. The three hugged once more.

"Awww," Hisui squealed as Sakura returned next to Shikamaru's side. "You two look so cute together!" Sakura blushed and Shikamaru looked off in embarrassment. "It's like you're perfect for each other!" she clasped her hands together happily.

"Yeah, if he can deal with a troublesome woman for the rest of his life." Sakura smiled up at him, lightening the mood. He looked back at her, and a slow smile spread on his face.

"It's worth it. Do you think you could handle a lazy shirker for all of yours?" He shot back equally sarcastic.

"It's worth it." Sakura smiled happily as she stood on her tiptoes to meet her lips briefly with Shikamaru's.

"Awwwwww." Hisui squealed again as she clasped both hands with Eikou's.

"You've gotta quit doin that." Eikou laughed although she was equally as enthusiastic.

Sakura laughed. "So I guess this is it."

"Uh-huh." Hisui nodded, refusing to get choked up again.

"You guys be careful." Eikou told Sakura and Shikamaru.

"We will. You two do the same." Shikamaru smiled back at the girls.

"Awwwwww." Hisui squealed once more as she stepped forward and embraced Shikamaru.

"What was that for?" Eikou asked referring to the squeal, not the hug.

"I don't know," Hisui admitted as she made her way back next to Eikou. "But it's better than crying right?"

Sakura laughed, and soon everyone joined in.

"Ok." Eikou sighed finally. "So long."

"So long you guys. Thanks for everything."

"Thank you Sakura. And you too Shikamaru." Hisui interjected.

"Alright." Sakura, sighed. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye Sakura." Both girls waved sadly as the two parties turned away neither one wanting to see the other disappear into the distance.

"Will you be alright?" Shikamaru asked Sakura with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," she answered truly with a smile as she took his hand. "Now that you're here."

He smiled that lazy smile of his back and Nara Shikamaru and Sakura took off back to the Leaf, neither one looking back.

* * *

No, this isn't the last chapter, there's still one more left (I have a few more things needing….resolve ;-p). Well I hope you enjoyed it, thanks again for reading, and remember, R&R!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


	28. New Life

And at long last, here it is: the final chapter to Follow the Sound of My Heart. I hope you guys liked the story and enjoy this chapter!

Thanks so much to my reviewers!!!!: Fake Compassion, EvilFaerie17, Gothic Saku-chan, Starlight-Wild Koneko, animelover123456, crazyevilgirl, Dolphingirl32173, Corruption Inc., Vicious Blueyes, renkei-gaaralover, b1g 57uph, moons requim, snowy-cherry-blossoms, Sakura Uchiha, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, Moving-at-the-speed-of-Alli, nyctus, Nejisminestayaway, oOPurpleSkyOo, Seryu, mayblossom, Corrupt Blossom, Sage Phoenix, latoya, xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx, honeyflower15, redbloodgoddess, DarkIkari8520, C.I. eh?, and any one new who reviews this final chapter! Also, thanks to those of you who added me to your story alert list, author alert list, favorites list, and to your C2.

Once again, thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya guys!  


* * *

Disclaimer: It's been five months and nothing's changed: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

"Five new undiscovered kekkei genki! _Rock_ Clones! Ingenious devices! Late brothers from the supposedly extinct Kurotamashii clan! Do you know the magnitude of what you're telling me you discovered and, now, you expect me to just forget about it? To throw it away your report as if it were common garbage!" A hard fist came crashing down on the Hokage's desk as hazel eyes raged with fury.

Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Ha-- Nara, stood silently in Lady Tsunade's office and waited for her to calm down. She remained, half standing, her fist balled, and the fire never left her eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath and began nervously. "Yes. Please, I'm begging you. After everything Daijiro did for me, it's the least I can do to honor his request that no one hears about this. Trust me, Lady Tsunade, there's _really_ nothing else to worry about-the Kurotamashii clan is really and truly extinct this time. So please, jus this once can we not file this mission. Please." Sakura begged, preparing for the rejection she knew the Hokage was preparing.

Shikamaru looked on, inwardly begging with Sakura that Tsunade would comply.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Tsunade still stood, scrutinizing the faces of the two young people in her office. Her eyes were still hard, and her jaw was clenched tight.

Then, all of a sudden, her whole body relaxed, and she sat back calmly in her chair.

"Consider it done." Tsunade told the two as if the show from earlier had never taken place.

"Huh?" Sakura and Shikamaru both questioned simultaneously as they looked at the Hokage in shock.

"Con-si-der…it…dooone." Tsunade replied with much emphasis.

"You mean it?" Sakura asked hopefully as she took an eager step forward. Shikamaru stared at Lady Tsunade with a stunned expression on his face.

"That's what I said isn't it." Tsunade smiled back and took the papers in her hand, then instantly burned them forever into fine dust by using her chakra.

Sakura squealed in delight then eagerly threw her arms around Shikamaru's neck to give him a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His face was still mildly shocked, but instead of his mouth hanging agape like before, there was a smile there.

Not letting go of Shikamaru, Sakura angled her body towards Lady Tsunade and asked breathlessly and elated, "Why?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Shikamaru muttered in her ear.

Tsunade laughed. "It's the least I could do for you Sakura. For the both of you. I trust you two. You're both smart and you both know how to make the right decisions. I trust your judgment."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." It was Shikamaru who now spoke. "If there's anything we can do to make this up to y--"

The Hokage waved off the thought and smiled. "I already told you it's nothing. If you wanna, just think of it as an….engagement present from me, to the two of you. Congratulations." She winked.

"Thank you." The two of them both sighed happily back.

"Well then, if that's all…"

"Yes ma'am." Sakura answered quickly. "Thank you again."

"Anytime….well, not really, but…."

The three laughed and Sakura and Shikamaru turned to head out the door.

"Oh! Wait you two, hold on a second!"

"Huh?" They turned around to look at the Hokage who was now fumbling through a desk drawer.

"Aha!" She smiled happily after obviously finding what she was looking for. She sat up straight and now held a white envelope in her hand.

"Do me a favor willya?" They nodded and she continued. "I want you **both** to take this message down to Ino at the Yamanaka Flower Shop for me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what Lady Tsunade needs with Ino?" Sakura pondered aloud as she and Shikamaru walked down the nearly barren streets of the Leaf Village.

Shikamaru just shrugged and stared at the envelope as the two continued walking. They approached the flower shop and opened the door to walk inside.

"Congratulations!" The chorus of voices now booming from the open doorway sent the two cringing back into the street in shock.

"What the……." Shikamaru stared at the tightly packed flower shop with unbelieving eyes.

"Sakura!" Ten Ten squealed as she made her way to the still stunned couple frozen in the doorway, pulling Neji close behind her. She released Neji's hand to give Sakura a tight embrace. Then, she hugged Shikamaru. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she continued, now holding on to Neji as if he'd disappear at any moment.

"Uh…th-thanks." Sakura stuttered back, still eyeing the large crowd.

"Congratulations Sakura." This was Hinata talking now. She and Ino had joined Neji and Ten Ten by the doorway.

On Ino's face there was a huge smile. "You two are gonna be soooo happy together. I know it!"

"Why is the entire village inside your shop, Ino?" Sakura asked, unable to get over her surprise.

"Oh please Sakura," Ino sighed. "The entire village isn't in here. And try to look happy-the both of you."

"I will, after my ears stop ringing." Shikamaru answered sarcastically as he vigorously shook a finger in his ear.

"Come on in!" Ino yelled enthusiastically as she grabbed the both of their wrists and pulled them in.

"What a drag," Shikamaru groaned, but the two allowed themselves to be led from the streets to inside the shop.

It seemed like everyone was there; the Rookie Nine and their sensei, Gai and his team, proctors from the Chunnin exams, people Sakura couldn't recognize, and even Gaara and his siblings.

"How in the world??" Sakura muttered to Hinata when Ino finally released her death grip on her. Shikamaru had immediately been unwillingly swept away by a group of partygoers-mainly his father, his father's friends, Asuma, and Choji- and left Sakura to be swarmed by just about everyone else.

Hinata giggled at Sakura. "You know how Ino gets. You're one of her best friends." She whispered back.

"Yeah, whatever," Sakura groaned back with a roll of her eyes.

"Sooooo, Sakura…….." Both Sakura and Hinata looked up from their sidebar conversation to see Naruto standing in front of them. His face was red and his fingers were anxiously tapping the side of his leg.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked tentatively. Naruto hadn't been to excited about her engagement. Ever since he found out, he'd been avoiding her and Shikamaru. Right now, she was hoping that he wouldn't cause a scene at the party.

Naruto took a deep breath before he began again. "I just wanted to let you know……that I'm, uh….sorry…about before. I'm happy for you Sakura. I would've been much happier if you were with me, but…" He muttered the last sentence under his breath, but Sakura heard it anyway.

She laughed and the worried look in her eyes dulled. She knew Naruto really meant what he'd just said. It was just going to take him some time to get used to it. "Thank you Naruto." She stepped forward and gave him a huge hug which he responded to eagerly-but he didn't overdo it.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stood behind Sakura and whispered out now that Naruto had released Sakura from the bear hug he had on her.

"Yeah?"

"Ino asked me to run out and get more drinks….do you think you could…come with me?" Hinata's face was beet red now.

"Sure, I guess." Naruto shrugged indifferently then rubbed the back of his head. "There's no reason for me to stick around now that Sakura's **engaged**." Hinata's head dropped down.

"Ha ha." Sakura said sarcastically as she playfully punched Naruto on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed clutching his soon-to-bruised shoulder. "Man, I feel sorry for Shikamaru; he's about to marry a man-beater!"

"Go!" Sakura nearly shouted at Naruto.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" he walked past her, careful to avoid another hit.

"Enjoy your party Sakura." Hinata smiled to her as she and Naruto walked off.

"Yeah, but not too much!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

"Zip it, idiot!" Sakura yelled back to him, but this time she couldn't help but laugh.

"Having fun Pinkie?" Sakura turned around to the sound of the voice in her ear, and saw Shikamaru standing behind her smirking.

"Shika!" She threw her arms around his waist and held on tight. "So you managed to escape your Dad and Choji, huh?" she asked burying her head in his chest.

"Barely," he groaned back, as his arms constricted around her. She smiled and tilted her head up. He responded to her actions by gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Are you guys enjo-oh….did I interrupt something?" Ino bit her lip and stared guiltily at the two lovebirds. She hadn't meant to break up their little love fest.

"No, Ino, it's fine." Sakura sighed as she reluctantly pulled her lips from Shikamaru's.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't need anything. I didn't mean to break you two up-" Ino didn't finish her sentence, it hadn't sounded like how she meant it to. She remembered when Ten Ten had told her about what Sakura thought was going on between her and Shikamaru. She hadn't yet said anything to Sakura about it, but neither one of them seemed to dwell on the rumor.

"We're fine. Thanks." Shikamaru declined politely.

"Hey, Ino!" a gruff voice called from the crowd. It's dark haired owner approached the trio, carrying two drinks in his hands.

"How the hell do you ask me to get to something to drink and them you just run off?" Kiba asked, agitated.

"Oh quit complaining." Ino scoffed back. "I just wanted to make sure Shikamaru and Sakura were ok."

"Kiba, that's very….gentlemanly of you." Sakura interjected. She was a bit surprised to find Kiba here. His reaction to the engagement had been almost as bad as Naruto's.

"Yeah, well…whatever." Kiba scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Sakura," Ino started, her eyes staring into the cup in her hand. "I know about what you thought…..I'm sorry about that. You do know that I would never do something like that to you though, don't you?"

Sakura smiled. "It's alright Ino. I know what really happened. And I'm sorry I overreacted. But what I meant to say to you was thanks. Thanks so much."

Ino exhaled loudly, glad to have that over with. "No sweat. But you know, there is someone who I really am dating."

"Uh, who?" Sakura questioned, furrowing her brow in confusion as to why Ino thought it best to tell her this now.

Ino's gaze drifted slowly to her immediate right and then made their way back to Sakura with a pointed look in her eyes. Kiba's hand tightened around his cup and his jaw clenched in agitation.

Sakura just stood there, her mouth hanging open. "No…way." She finally breathed out. "Are you serious? H-how long have you two been _together_?" Kiba huffed angrily at Ino's big mouth.

Ino chuckled and nodded. "We've been messin around for awhile. **Someone** was supposed to tell you." Ino shot Kiba a look and he glared at her. "But while you were gone is kinda when it….took off."

"Well, there's a shocker." Shikamaru said, though his voice lacked any surprise.

"Ino." Sakura said, her voice unnecessarily urgent. "You and **Kiba**?!"

"Tchh. It's just a fling." Kiba scoffed.

Ino glared at him, but didn't lose any of her optimism. Sakura still remained speechless and Shikamaru just looked back and forth between his teammate, his fiancee, and his future 'brother-in-law'.

"Hey, what's that?" Kiba asked in an attempt to change the subject. He was pointing to the white envelope now shoved in Sakura's pocket.

"Huh?" Sakura regained her composure and pulled the message from Lady Tsunade out. "Oh, Ino, I almost forgot. Lady Hokage asked me to give this to you."

"Oh Sakura, you're so dense." Ino teased. Without looking at it, she unfolded the paper and held it to Sakura and Shikamaru. It read:

"Sakura and Shikamaru. Congratulations on your engagement! Sorry I can't make it to your party, but drink a few dozen cups of sake for me. Have fun!"

Sakura laughed quietly, and behind her, Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Well you two enjoy the party, yeah?" Ino said walking off, dragging her new beau behind her.

The rest of the party moved on rather slowly. Many people came up to the honorees and congratulated them; some gave quick pats on the backs and kind words-others gave long congratulatory speeches and suffocating hugs. Then there were a few-Kakashi and Genma in particular- who's visits were less than comfortable (what with them giving tips on enriching their intimate life, asking personal questions, and whatnot).

After awhile, Sakura found herself getting tired-she couldn't seem to get enough sleep ever since she got back. Her lids began drooping when a hand, suddenly and gently placed on her lower back, woke her with a start.

"You ready to leave?" Shikamaru whispered softly in her ear.

Sakura moaned. "Yeah, but I don't wanna offend Ino. I mean she worked so hard to put this party together."

"Ino will understand." Shikamaru reassured as he gently lifted Sakura by her arm. She stood and followed but was too out of it to even realize he was leading her away. She did remember, however, Shikamaru stopping to explain to Ino they were leaving and telling a few people goodbye on the way out.

Sakura wasn't sure if the next thing she saw was the black from her closed eyes, or a starless night sky, but before she knew it, it had morphed into the familiar setting of her front room.

Shikamaru carried Sakura bridal style to her bedroom, careful to avoid the boxes now cramping the narrow hall. Sakura had decided to move in Shikamaru's apartment with him, and was in the process of getting her stuff together. Her house was basically barren except for the few things she'd use every day.

He made his way to her virtually empty bedroom and set her softly on the bed. She groaned at the sudden absence of his body on hers and her eyelids groggily flew open.

Shikamaru chuckled. "You should rest."

"I'm not tired." Sakura lied dragging her body up into a sitting position. Her already horrible façade ruined by the huge yawn her body was unable to contain. "You're staying right?" Sakura asked, trying to blink away the sleep in her eyes.

Shikamaru smiled and leaned down to kiss Sakura gently on her lips, his hand softly caressing her cheek. "I'll do whatever you want."

She smiled back at him, pleased with his response, then got up and grabbed a pair of pajamas she hadn't already packed- cotton pants with a matching tank top. Shikamaru, removing his chuunin vest but otherwise -choosing to sleep in the clothes he wore- lay patiently on the end of the bed with his eyes closed as he waited for Sakura to finish dressing.

He was mildly surprised when a set of cold feet and hands pressed against his arms and legs, and pleasantly surprised when a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his throat.

Shikamaru smirked. "Sudden burst of energy I see."

"Mmmm," was all Sakura murmured back as her lips made their way up his throat, across his jaw, and to his lips where a very lovely reception awaited them. With much fire and passion, Shikamaru deepened their kiss, smoothly flipping Sakura beneath him. The two of them unconsciously shifted further up so all of their bodies would fit on the bed.

Their kiss was heated and intense- filled with much passion and love. After a few minutes, however, the two broke apart-after all, air was a vital necessity of life. Shikamaru pulled his head back and gazed lovingly into Sakura's eyes which stared back with equal passion.

The sudden shrill ringing of the phone pierced through the silence, making Sakura jump.

"I'd better go get that." She breathed, annoyed. She forced her body up and out to the front room where the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" Sakura answered into the phone, impatience lining her voice.

"Hey Sakura…you sound out of breath." The voice responded back-accusingly.

"Yeah, because I had to run up here and get the phone. Duh." Sakura sighed back to Kiba. She knew from that opening statement where this phone call was headed.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Kiba grumbled, though he didn't sound too convinced. "I just called to make sure you got home alright."

"Uh-huh, I'm fine. Thanks for calling." Sakura responded politely, preparing to hang up the phone.

"You know I figured you'd be tired so I called Shikamaru's place first,"

_"Damn!"_ Sakura thought.

Kiba continued. "But he didn't pick up. You know where he is?" The last part sounded more like a accusation than a question.

"He probably hasn't gotten home yet." Sakura answered coolly. She was satisfied with her reply-she hadn't lied to Kiba, but she also managed to dance her way around the answer.

Kiba seemed to notice this and pressed on. "Yeah well I know he just dropped you off and **left**, so I'll try again in a while to make sure he's ok-for your sake." There was a taunting edge to his voice.

Sakura played along, matching her tone with Kiba's. "Just don't expect him to pick up. He's probably tired too."

"We'll see. He is on his way home now, isn't he?"

"What do you care?"

"Just askin." Kiba defended. Then he quit playing around and went right in for what he wanted to know. "Is Shikamaru staying at your house tonight?"

Sakura scoffed in amusement. "Kiba, I'll have you know, that Shikamaru and I are getting **married**."

"So?…" Kiba asked warily, afraid of the answer.

"So, get use to the fact that we'll be doing things, **lots** of things, **interesting** things, and you'll have absolutely **no **control over that. Accept it and don't dwell on it, because I guarantee you brother, it **will** happen."

The line was silent and Sakura, though absolutely serious in what she just said, waited in amusement for Kiba's reaction. But it wasn't Kiba's voice she heard.

"What happened? Did she hang up? Is she home alone?" No, this wasn't Kiba's, but Naruto's eager voice, distantly filling up the background. But before Kiba could respond, yet another voice filled the receiver.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" No mistaking it, this was Ino's voice.

"Huh? No! It's not what you think! We were just…it's just that…we wanted to make sure Sakura was ok…and…you know….it was all Kiba's idea!" Naruto tried desperately to defend himself.

"Get off the damn phone!" Ino bellowed.

Kiba didn't respond. Sakura couldn't help but smirk to herself knowing that he was probably in shock by what she'd just told him. Then the next thing she knew, Hinata was on the phone.

"Uh, sorry about that Sakura." She laughed nervously. "Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke are just a little overprotective of you, that's all---"

"**Sasuke!**" Sakura shrieked in amazement.

"Uh, yeah. He was kinda in here with 'em too. Go figure."

The background was now filled with vulgarities from Kiba (who'd been shaken from his stupor) and Ino's brewing argument.

Hinata groaned and muttered something under her breath. "Go ahead and relax Sakura, everything'll be fine over here."

Sakura laughed, knowing she was right. "Hang in there Hinata."

She sighed. "Sure." And the two hung up.

Sakura walked back to her room, still smiling to herself, as she happily clutched the heart dangling from her neck in her right hand.

Shikamaru waited, propped up on the bed beneath the covers. Sakura's smile brightened and she nearly skipped over to him.

He lifted the sheet, and Sakura scooted under, snuggling into his strong, warm chest. Shikamaru bent his head to kiss behind Sakura's ear, her jaw, her cheek, her nose, her forehead, and lastly her lips.

"I love you," he whispered delicately to her.

She twisted her head up to kiss his chest, his neck, and beneath his chin. "I love you too." She whispered back.

The two drifted into a sea of unconsciousness. Sakura-feeling Shikamaru's strong, but gentle hand tracing circles on her back, and Shikamaru-content with the steady rising and falling of the warm chest pressed firmly to him.

The two hearts beat in synchrony, reverberating a joyful tune within the bodies of the lovers.

And by one another's company alone, they were content. Just seeing the other smile was enough to bring joy to a pained heart. They both knew, they'd do anything for one another-even die. Their lives, their hearts, their **souls**, were connected now and there was no escaping that. Good or bad, they'd be there for each other, and neither of them would have it any other way.

After all, that's the way true love is.

* * *

Well, that's that!

NO, I'm not a fan of KibaIno pairings, but for some reason, I wanted to put that in this story. That'll more than likely be the first and last time I use that pairing but still….

Also, if you didn't figure it out, the blue eyed blonde talking to Shikamaru in chapter nineteen was Naruto (they were leaving on the mission) and the dark haired guy Ino was with was, of course, Kiba. Only one person didn't assume it was Ino who was with Shika (good job Fake Compassion!).

One last note(s) before I sign off on this story. There are a few things I have planned on my agenda now that this story is finished:

1) Update my profile page

2) Publish two oneshots (one SakuraxItachi, the other Sakura x read to find out XP)  
3) I plan to write another story after I've done one and two, but I'm not sure which pairing I wanna go with. I plan on either a SakuNeji or a SakuGaa, but I'm not sure. Any suggestions?

Ok, so I think that's everything. Hope all of you liked the story! And keep a lookout for me in the future!

See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
